SPN In This Life
by Perdita Ekaterina
Summary: REPOST CHAP 6! AU. John and Mary had three children, Dean, Lily and Sam. This is a story about their life if they have a sister. What role will she play in the Apocalypse? Pairing: Gabriel x OC. Warning: OOC-ness. Please read & review.
1. Season One

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Summary: AU. John and Mary had three children, Dean, Lily and Sam. This is a story about their life as seen by Lily Winchester…

In This Life

"Alright, its bedtime now, Kids…" Mary said, gesturing to the kids on the family room. A little boy on the cushion is watching television while on the floor a little girl is playing with her dolls. There is a baby playing by himself on the crib.

"Aw~~, mommy do we have to?" Six years old Dean asked. "I still want to watch this…" He said pointed to a horror movie about vampire on the television.

"The last time you watch a horror movie, you have a nightmare…" Mary said. "Do you really want to go through that again?"

"Oh, Mom, I was five." Dean said as he rolled his eyes. "I know now monsters are not real…"

Mary couldn't help but smile at what Dean said.

"They are real…" Four years old Lily said as she looked up from her toys on the floor to her older brother. "There is one under my bed…"

"There is not!" Dean said. "Monsters do not exist…" The little boy stood up towering over her sister as if challenging her.

Lily stood up and glared at her brother. "They do!"

"They don't!"

"They do!"

"They don't! You're such a baby to believe in that stuff…" Dean said sticking out his tongue to tease his little sister.

"I'm not a baby! Sammy is the baby!" Lily said with a cute pout.

"Alright, kids, let's get you to sleep…" Mary said.

"But Daddy is not home yet…" Lily said. "I can't sleep if Daddy didn't tell me the magic words to get the monster under the bed away from me…"

Mary chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, honey, Daddy will be home soon and I promise he will come to your room immediately and protect you…"

Dean rolled his eyes.

Mary took Baby Sam from the cribs and is about to lead the kids upstairs when John entered the house.

"I'm home…" John said.

"Daddy!" Both Dean and Lily ran toward their father.

"Hey, there!" John kneeled to the floor so that he can hug both his son and daughter.

Mary smiled at her husband.

John stood up and kissed Mary's forehead before taking Baby Sam from his wife. "Well, hello there, little Samuel…" he said with a grin.

Mary grinned and took each of Dean's and Lily's hands and led them upstairs. John followed and he went to the nursery with Baby Sam.

After making sure Dean and Lily has brushed their teeth, Mary and the kids went to the nursery. Both Dean and Lily went to the crib to kiss Baby Sam goodnight. John led the kids to their room while Mary kisses Baby Sam.

"Good night, love…" Mary whispered lovingly. She left the nursery and turn off the light. She went to Dean's room and saw that John has already tuck him off to bed and now he's with Lily. Mary entered the room.

"Mom…" Dean grinned.

"Hey, there, my champion…" Mary said as she sat on the bed and kissed her oldest child's temple. "Have you done your prayer?"

Dean nodded.

Mary smiled, pleased. "Good boy. Don't forget Angel is watching over you…"

"Ok, Mommy… I love you, Mommy…"

"Love you too, sweetheart…"

Mary left the room and turn off the light. She proceeds to the next room where John is convincing their daughter about the imaginary monster under the bed. Of course, Mary had made sure that the monster is indeed imaginary…

"See, honey, there is nothing under the bed…" John said.

"Well, they are not here now…" Lily pouted. "…does not mean they are not real… I'm not lying, Daddy…"

"I know, princess, I know…" John assured her daughter that he is not accusing her of lying.

Mary heard something in the nursery and went back to check the baby so she didn't heard what Lily had revealed…

"But, Daddy, what about the man in Sammy's nursery?" Lily asked.

"What man?" John asked.

"The man I saw the other night. I needed to go so I got out of my bed and I saw him…"

"Oh, honey, that's probably me… I was just checking if Sammy needs something…"

"It wasn't you, Daddy. It's the man with the yellow eyes…"

"Yellow eyes huh?" John asked, amused. "It must be your imagination, honey… Nobody has a yellow eyes…"

"Cats do…" Lily said.

"Well then maybe the man with the yellow eyes is actually a cat man…" John said with a grin.

Lily giggled at that.

Mary entered the room. "Ready to sleep yet?"

"Mommy!" Lily squealed. "Bedtime stories!"

Mary chuckled. "Of course, sweetheart…"

John grinned and left the mother-daughter to their favorite time.

After read her daughter's one of the books, Lily is fast asleep.

777

Mary is awakened to the sound in the nursery and went to check it. She saw a man standing by Baby Sam's crib and she thought it was John. Light flickering near the stairs and she saw lights downstair and went to check it. She saw John was sleeping on the cushion in front of television and horrified when she realized that the man she saw on the nursery is not her husband. She ran back upstairs and went to the nursery…and screamed…

777

Lily is standing with Dean on the corridor when John went out of the nursery with Baby Sam.

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can! Don't look back!" John ordered as he gave Baby Sam to Dean.

Dean nodded. "Come on, Lily!"

Lily stared in fear as she saw her father went back to the nursery which is on fire.

"Lily!" Dean yelled.

Lily quickly ran outside with Dean and Baby Sam. They watched outside as the fire started to spread.

Lily started to cry when she saw none of her parents.

Dean comforted her. "It's okay, Lily…"

John went out and grabbed both of them out of the way as the windows explode outwards from the fire.

An ambulance and fire truck pulled up in front of their house shortly. John is holding Baby Sam in his arms, grief in his eyes. Dean and Lily both clutched on their father, feeling completely lost.

777

John found out about the supernatural world and intended to avenge his dead wife. He trained himself and his children to be hunters. He was obsessed with finding the things that killed his wife. He had one clue though: a man with the yellow eyes. Lily had seen him, after all. John deduced that the said man is after Baby Sam.

John practically shook Lily's body and forced her to remember about the man with the yellow eyes which scared the little girl so much and she started crying. John realized what he had done and hugged his daughter. He asked for her forgiveness.

John is very hard on Dean. He wanted Dean to be strong so that he can protect his brother and sister. Of course, he is also strict with Lily and Sam. He wanted them to be able to protect themselves and survive against the supernatural.

For years, they spend their life on many road trips, never staying in one place too much. John is a man on mission as he went after every dark creature on every road trips, almost abandoning his children.

Sometimes John left the children to be with his friends. It could be with Pastor Jim, Bobby or Prudence. Prudence is like a mother figure for the children. She is not a hunter but she is very knowledgeable about supernatural. She practically raised the Winchester siblings because their father is rarely around.

Dean is a little scared of Prudence or Aunt Prue, they called her. The woman is very strict with manner. Lily likes her though, so does Sam. Dean likes it better when they were left in the care of Bobby rather than with Prue.

Prue loves the children, especially Lily. She taught Lily a little how to be a tough girl so that no boys or men could pick on her. Lily loves it, especially when dealing with her brothers. Dean likes to tease his brother and sister and sometimes when Lily had enough, she sics 'Prue' on him and it actually worked. By nature, Lily is not so tough, she is very shy and with somewhat low self-esteem. Prue managed to give good influence on her though.

"Just because you're the only female on the family, does not mean you can let them walk all over you. You need to be tough to deal with your boys…so that they can started to treat you equally…" Prue said to Lily when she complained that her father and brother never let her do anything alone since she is a girl.

One day, John came back and took the children off Prue's care. He intended to train them so more while hunting. Lily hadn't wanted to come with him but she has little choice. Sam also started to dislike his father's attitude toward them. Dean is the only one who still respects his father.

Years later, Sam had a big fight with John and left the family so that he can pursue the life he wanted. Lily remained with the family but was angry when both John and Dean never allow her to hunt on her own. Lily left them and stayed with Prue. John found out but decided to let her be but he did tell Prue not to let her hunt on her own.

It was another years when the Winchester siblings reunited. Dean enlisted Lily's and Sam's help to find their missing father.

777

Lily rolled her eyes while Dean decided to lock-picking the door to Sam's apartment. "Is this really necessary?"

"He won't pick up the phone…" Dean said. "So why waste time when we could just come? Aha!" Dean grinned when he successfully opened the door. "Come on in, Sis…"

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Sam is not going to like this…"

Sam woke up when he heard some noise and went to check it out. He saw a man's shadow go into the other room. He grabbed the man and they do a few karate-type moves on each other before the other man pinned him on the ground.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger!" Dean yelled.

Sam's eyes widened in recognizition. "Dean? You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's because you're out of practice!" Dean said mockingly.

Sam rolled his eyes at the insult and does a move that wind up with him pinning on top of Dean.

Dean laughed. "Or not… Get off me."

Lily flipped the switch on the light. "Are you guys done?"

Sam looked up. "Lily?" he asked in disbelief as he stood up. "What the heck? Is this a 'let's-get-a-jump-on-Sam' day?" He glared at his siblings.

Dean stood up and dusted himself while grinning innocently.

Lily rolled her eyes at Sam's attitude. "Nice to see you too, Sam…" she said sarcastically.

Sam looked speechless then sighed. He finally managed to smile. "Sorry. It's nice to see you too, Lil…" He said and hugged her.

Lily smiled and hugged him back.

Sam stared at Dean then at Lily. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer…" Dean joked.

Lily rolled her eyes at Dean's joke.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing here?" Sam asked more forcefully.

"Alright, we need to talk to you." Dean said.

"Don't you mean, _you _need to talk to him?" Lily corrected.

"Oh come on, you're not still mad because I crashed your date, are you?" Dean asked.

"Ugh, which time?" Lily asked.

"Guys…" Sam whistled to get their attention.

Dean looked at Sam. "Right, we need to talk…"

"Uhh…the phone?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "If I had called, would you have picked up?"

Jessica entered the room. "Sam?"

"Jess…hey… Jess, this is Dean and Lily. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam said.

Dean is checking Jessica out much to Sam's dismay. "Yo…"

"Wait, your brother, Dean?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, and Lily, my sister." Sam said.

Lily waved a hand to Jessica with a smile. "Hey…"

Dean cleared his throat and said, "Well, nice meeting you Jessica, but we need to borrow our brother for a while to talk about some…private family stuff so…"

Jessica nodded understandingly and moved to leave, but Sam walked over and wrapped an arm around her. "No." He said. "Whatever you want to tell me, you can say it in front of her."

Dean sighed. "Fine, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"…which is why he dragged me here…when I'm on a date…again…" Lily cut in grudgingly.

"Oh, come on, the guy is a boring! Even I can tell! I'm doing you a favor!" Dean said.

Lily supposed he's right but she won't admit it. "Oh, you mean like the time you tried to shoot Miles when I was fourteen?" Lily challenged.

"The guy tried to kiss you!" Dean said as if it made it alright.

"Well that's what a boyfriend does!" Lily said. "I'm sure you know, what with you kiss half the girl in the school!"

"Not on my watch!" Dean glared at his sister. "That Miles kid is not much a boyfriend anyway…"

"You traumatized him! Thanks to you Miles kept running away screaming from me every time we were within ten feet of each other!" Lily glared back.

"Well then he's a coward! Besides I didn't even directed my gun at him; I just gave him a warning shot to get off the yard...and well, you…" Dean shrugged his shoulder. "He doesn't even have the gut to come back to you. I say he's not worth it!" He nodded to himself.

"Oh my God! You…you're so…Ugh!" Lily groaned in frustation.

Sam raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Err, guys?"

Jessica tried not to laugh at them.

Dean and Lily looked back at Sam and said in the same time, "What?"

"What about Dad again?" Sam asked.

"Right, he hasn't been home for a few days…" Dean said.

"So he's working overtime on a "Miller Time" shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said emotionlessly.

"Let me rephrase it… Dad's on a _hunting trip_, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said.

"Excuse us, Jess. We have to go outside." Sam finally said.

Dean followed Sam outside while Lily stayed behind. She smiled at Jessica. Jessica smiled back.

"So…you're Sam's sister…"

"And you're Sam's girlfriend…"

Silent.

"So…want to have some coffee?" Jessica offered.

"Hmm…" Lily stared at the closed door where Dean and Sam went to have the talk. "Sure, why not?"

"So, how long have you been dating Sam?" Lily asked.

Jessica smiled. "Well, about five or six month now…" She put down a cup of coffee in front of Lily.

"I see…" Lily stared at the pictures on the table and walls, many featuring Sam and Jessica. "Look like Sam got the life he wanted after all…"

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing… It just…It seemed Sam is so happy with you…"

"Thanks…" Jessica said. "So was it true that Dean tried to scare away all of your boyfriends?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "My brother is infuriating jerk!"

Jessica chuckled. "He's just protective of you…"

"He's too overprotective! Besides I think he did it just to get me annoyed with him too! I swear he wants me not to get boyfriend at all!" Lily started to rant. "At least I made the right decision to stay with Aunt Prue in the end… I finally have a quite normal life as a girl and then _wham!_ Like a nightmare there he is!"

"Lily…" Dean called out. "Come on!"

Sam entered the room. "Jess, we need to talk…"

Jessica stared at Sam. "Ok." She smiled at Lily. "I hope we can talk again later…"

Lily grinned. "Sure…"

777

It was the first time after so many years the siblings actually went hunting together and they felt good about this although the only one who brings it up is Dean. He said the three of them made quite a hell of a team on the woman in white case. Lily grinned while Sam snorted a bit and shrugged his shoulder. Their reunion must be cut short because Sam wanted to stay behind for the important job interview. They drop off Sam in front of his apartment building. Dean and Lily bid their goodbye with Sam and watched him walk away.

Lily sighed, feeling a little sad.

"Look like it's just me and you, Lil…" Dean said with a small grin.

"Alright, fine…but you need to stop treating me like a little girl…" Lily said. "Meaning…stay away from my future date…"

Dean looked not too pleased with that and he's about to say something when he noticed something. "It's Sam. I better gave it to him…" he said.

"Let me…" Lily said and took the envelope from Dean and get off the cars.

777

"Oh my God… No! Jess!" Sam looked up on the ceiling and looked very terrified.

Lily entered the room when she heard her brother's scream and was shocked to see Jessica pinned to ceiling much like what their father re-told about their mother's death.

Dean entered the room just when the ceiling is on fire. He dragged Sam out of the bed.

"No! NO! JESS!" Sam yelled in devastation.

"Lily!" Dean yelled.

Lily snapped out of her trance and quickly ran away from the room.

Once again there are ambulance and fire truck around them.

Dean stared at the apartment then walked toward Sam and Lily who is standing by the car.

Sam closed down the car's trunk and said, "Come on, we got work to do…"

Lily turned to look at the apartment once again. Sadness filled her heart. She really likes Jessica…and she died so tragically…much like their mother…

777

Lily enjoyed their trips together. It has been a while since they are together. Watching his brothers from the backseat as they talked, teased each other or even sang together, Lily couldn't help but smile. She watched in amusement as Dean and Sam played prank at each other. It has been years since the last time they did that to each other. Lily is amused and at the same time annoyed when the pranks started to get escalate to the point that she has to become a mediator between the two brothers.

Dealing with Wendigo, ghost, demon, Bloody Mary, Shapeshifter, ghost again and bugs… Lily hated that bug's case. She shuddered every time she remembered. It's so hilarious to have Dean on board on an airplane since he's afraid of flying that supposedly will crash because of a demon.

When Sam suddenly insisted they went back to their old home in Lawrence, Kansas after all these years, Lily is upset. She hated to come back to a place where they lost their mother. Sam said he had a nightmare about the new residents of the house in danger. Both Dean and Lily are very skeptical about that but as it turned out, Sam is right. They meet their mother's ghost for the first time.

Lily hated it when her brothers argued with each other. Their father is a very touchy subject. John had texted him a message to get the siblings to a place where supposedly there will be supernatural incident. Dean and Sam had a fight about that, Sam had wanted to go after their father but Dean insisted that they have to follow their father's order. Lily is stuck in the middle of it and can't do anything about it. Dean and Sam are so mad at each other they decided to split up because of it. Lily tried to convince Sam to stay but Dean grudgingly said to let him go and that they don't need him.

Lily sighed. She hated her father sometimes. Why did he have to act all military on them all the times? Ever since their mother's death, John had been hardly a father to them all. She also hated her brothers' stubbornness with each other. They are finally together again but it's not going well. Dean and Lily went to investigate the town as ordered by their father. They got caught and to be replaced as a sacrifice for the scarecrow man but was saved by Sam, thankfully.

Dean is dying. A hunt had gone wrong and now Dean is dying. They still haven't got a clue about their father. Lily called on their father's cell phone to inform him about Dean's condition but was angry when he didn't even bother to return the call. She and Sam tried to find a way so that they can save Dean. They went to a preacher who claimed to be able to cure disease. Soon they learned there is a serious magic involved. It's the first time, for Dean anyway, to learn and see Reaper. Dean said the reaper looked like a creepy old man in black suit.

Sam has a premonition about a family in Saginaw, Michigan and prompted his siblings to investigate. Lily got close with the victims' son, Max. She learned that Max can moved things with his mind and that he's responsible of the death of his father and uncle. Lily tried to stop Max from killing his step mother. Dean and Sam were investigating Max's old house and learned that Max was abused by his family after his real mother's death. Sam have a vision of Lily's dying when she tried to save Max's step mother and the brothers rushed back to save their sister. Sam and Lily found out from Max about his mother's death which eerily similar with their mother's death. Both Sam and Lily are devastated when Max killed himself.

Dean and Sam are close to panicking when Lily vanished without a trace during an investigation. They worked with the Deputy Kathleen Hudak to track her down. After being rescued, Lily thought about human and demon and was devastated that human are capable of evil deed. All her life she always hunts monsters with her family. She felt how dark their lives are with demons and other sort of evil creatures and now she felt troubled that apparently the world is also not safe either from human…

The latest case had shaken Lily up badly and she decided to take some time off away from her brothers much to Dean's dismay. She promised to come to meet them again later.

One of Lily's old friends, Karen, is about to get married and had asked Lily to come. Lily met Karen when they were twelve years old. They quickly become a close friend but their friendship must be cut short when once again Lily and the family had to move out of town…again. However the two remained in contact with each other. When Lily stayed with Prue, they contacted each other again and decided to swap stories about what they have done ever since they were separated.

There, Karen introduced Lily to Justin Hartley, one of the groom's best men…and love is on the air…somewhat… Justin might be the perfect distraction Lily need right now… Justin asked her out and she said yes. They went to a bar to have a beer and talk. He flirted with her while managed to be a perfect gentleman. She enjoyed his company but she was being secretive about herself. She doesn't let herself enjoy too much for fear she would like him too much to leave him behind. She knew she had to go back to her brothers soon. At times like this, Lily wishes she is a normal girl. They had a few days together before Lily decided it's time to move on after a phone call from Dean and Sam about a lead of their father's whereabouts.

777

Both Dean and Sam had Lily's arms as they helped her to get out of the cursed house. The siblings are wounded but Lily got the worse as she is unable to walk due to her leg injury. The shadowy creature in the said house had taken them by surprise but they are not Winchester if they can't handle the element of the surprise. The Winchester siblings walked together back to the impala.

"You okay, Lil?" Sam asked as he helped his sister to the bed at the motel room they shared together.

"Peachy…" Lily said but winced when she tried to move her leg.

Dean brought the medical kit and proceeds to kneel in front of his sister to examine and treat the injury. "Damn, girl, you should be more careful!" Dean said after he examined the wound.

Lily rolled her eyes and bit her lips as not to cry out in front of her brothers when Dean poured medicine over her wound.

Sam looked worried.

"Geez, Sam, stop making that face. I'm fine. You should get a look on that wound on your arms too…" Lily said. "Dean's too…"

Sam sighed. It's like Lily to worry over the other injury instead of her own. "It's nothing…just a little scratch…"

Dean had finished bandaged Lily's leg. "All done…" he said and stood up. "God, I need an aspirin and ice pack…" He said as he rubbed his forehead. "That thing packed quite a punch…" Out of the three, he is the one with less injury.

Lily helped to tend to Sam's wound despite his protest.

777

The siblings are surprised when John suddenly showed up when they were to investigate a fellow hunter's death and learned about the colt. The colt is a mystical gun that supposedly capable of killing anything.

"It's what we need to kill the son of the bitch who killed your mother," John said seriously as he stared at his sons and daughter. He focused on Sam. "…and your girlfriend, Sam…"

Sam nodded seriously. "Where is it?"

And just like that, the family is reunited and decided to hunt a vampire lair where supposedly the colt is. They have finally gotten hold on the colt and John had revealed that he might know where the yellow-eyed demon will come next, Salvation, Iowa.

Sam had a premonition about a family who is about to suffer the same fate as their family and intended to stop it. John is worried about the nature of Sam's premonition and again has the nerve to scold both Dean and Lily for not telling him about it. Lily is pissed and ranted about how John didn't even bother to go see Dean when she called him about Dean was dying. John was taken a back because of her anger. Lily is rarely upset with her father and even if she did, she mostly didn't do or say anything about it. Both Dean and Sam are surprised too.

They have a problem though; they have Meg to deal with. The demon is after their family's friends unless they gave up the colt. John intended to deal with it. Lily wanted to come with her father but John told her to stay with her brothers.

The siblings focused on protecting the targeted family from the yellow-eyed demon. For the second time Lily met the yellow-eyed demon again in the nursery of the targeted family.

"It's you…" Lily said almost frozen in fear.

_FLASHBACK_

_Little Lily climbed down the bed to go to the restroom and passed by the nursery. She saw a man hovered near Baby Sam's crib. "Daddy?" she asked, still rubbing her sleepy eyes._

_The man in question turned his head to regard the little girl in pajamas and panda slippers. His eyes are bright yellow._

"_You're not my father…" Lily said._

_The man put a finger over his mouth. "Shh, now… I'm just watching over your little brother…" He stepped closer and kneeled in front of little Lily. _

"_Are you an angel? Mommy said angel is watching over us…" _

_The man laughed. "Not quite… You should go back to bed now, little Lily."_

_Lily stared at the man. "How did you know my name?"_

"_I have been watching over your family for quite sometimes…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because your little brother is my special child…"_

"_Lily?"Mary called out from her bedroom._

_Lily turned to address her mother. When she turned back, the yellow-eyed man had gone._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well, well, you've grown up, little Lily…" Azazel said mockingly.

Sam entered the room and raised the gun and shoots the demon, but it dissolves into a cloud of black smoke. When it disappears, the woman whom the demon had pinned to the wall falls to the floor. "Where the hell did it go?" Sam yelled as he helped the woman to her feet and starts to take her out of the room.

Lily snapped out of her trance and quickly grabbed the baby out of the crib just as it goes up in flames.

777

Dean and Sam were arguing again over the demon while Lily remained silent.

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom." Sam yelled.

"You said yourself once….that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never comin' back." Dean said.

Sam grabbed Dean by his shirt and pinned him up against the wall. "Don't you say that! Don't you…not after all this, don't you say that!"

Dean looked emotional. "Sammy, look….the four of us—that's all we have. And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man."

Sam sighed and let go of Dean.

"It was my fault…" Lily whispered.

Dean and Sam stared at their sister.

Lily stared back. "That demon, I saw him, the day before Mom died. He talked to me, he… he…" She broke down crying. "I should have known… I should have said something…"

"You didn't know…" Sam said trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault." Dean also said.

"It is… I should have warned Mom and Dad about him…" Lily said.

"You did. You told Dad." Dean said as he shook his sister who seemed about to have a breakdown. "It's not your fault, Lily."

Lily sniffed. "When I saw him earlier, I remembered something he said…" she said hesitantly as she stared at Sam. "About Sam being his special child…"

Dean and Sam stared at Lily in surprise.

"What? What does that mean?" Sam demanded.

"I don't know!" Lily said.

"You didn't tell about that before…" Dean said.

"I remembered…just now…when I saw him again…" Lily explained.

"And? What do you remember aside from that?" Dean asked.

"Just that." Lily said as she started to cross her arms over her body as if she is cold.

Dean and Sam groaned in frustration.

777

Next thing, everything happened so fast. Finding out John has been kidnapped, the siblings went to rescue mission. Turned out John is possessed by the yellow-eyed demon and started to attack the siblings. John managed to get control of his body and demanded Sam to kill him with the colt but Dean and Lily begged Sam not too. Sam shot his father's leg, letting the demon escaped.

Injured, the siblings rushed John to the hospital using the impala. Sam drove as fast as he can while John ranted about Sam's stupidity of letting their only chance to end it all bypass them. Lily and Dean are in the backseat. She tried to tend to Dean's wound as best as she could. She yelled at John and Sam to stop arguing with each other.

On the way to the hospital, the car crashed by a truck driver….leaving the father and the brothers and sister fainted on the car, injured even worse… Meanwhile a possessed truck driver marched toward them with evil intention.

A/N: Please Read & Review!


	2. Season Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Summary: AU. John and Mary had three children, Dean, Lily and Sam. This is a story about their life as seen by Lily Winchester…

Warning: OOC-ness

In This Life

Both John and Sam made it out of the crash with minor injuries. Lily is wounded severely but she will live. Dean got the worse of all of them, he is in coma.

Lily slowly opened her eyes and saw Sam. She managed a small smile. "Hey…"

"Hey, Lil…" Sam tried to smile but fail.

"Where are Dad and Dean?" Lily asked softly. Her head hurts a lot.

"Dad is fine. He's in the other room." Sam said.

"What about Dean?" Lily asked when Sam didn't mention their brother. She suddenly felt something bad is going on. "Oh my God, please don't tell me that he…"

"No. No, no, no, Dean is fine…sort of…" Sam quickly said trying to calm his panicking sister.

"Sort of?" Lily asked. "What is going on, Sam? Is he okay?"

Sam sighed. "He's in coma…"

Lily's face turned pale. "Oh, no…" she whispered. "What the doctor says? Will he snap out of it soon?"

Sam only shook his head, his eyes almost brimming with unshed tears.

Lily closed her eyes. "No…" She shook her head. "We have got to do something! There has to be a way to fix this!"

"Bobby is helping… He's contacting people as we speak…" Sam said.

That didn't calm Lily at all. "What are we going to do? If something happened to him…"

"Nothing will happen to Dean. I promise, Lil." Sam said firmly.

"I want to help…"

"No."

"Sam!"

"Lily, no! You're injured severely! You nearly died! You need to rest and heal! You can't help when you are like this!" Sam said as he pinned her back to bed.

"What? I'm fine!" Lily yelled as soon as she said that she winced in pain. "Ow…."

Sam rolled his eyes. "See? Now stop fighting me and just rest. Leave the matter of Dean to us, ok?"

Lily glared at Sam but she is not feeling too well to argue with him so she grudgingly agreed. She sighed and lay back to the bed.

Sam managed to smile and kissed Lily's temple. He turned around and walked out the room to get the stuff John wanted him to get from Bobby.

Later, Dean's body failed him and he is dying. Hearing the commotion outside, Lily feared the worst. She forcefully got out of bed and walked out the room. In the corridor, she saw Sam standing in front of a room. He looked so lost and he's in tears. She quickly walked faster toward him despite her pain. She felt cold suddenly as if she knew something bad is going down. "Sam!" she yelled.

"Lily? What the…?" Sam quickly walked toward her sister.

"What's going on? Is that Dean?" Lily demanded.

Sam led his sister in front of the room where a group of medical staff are trying to revive their brother. Lily started to cry then as she clutched her stomach as if she was in pain. And suddenly they both felt Dean's presence…

The medical staff managed to stabilize Dean. Sam and Lily stared at each other, confirming that they did felt Dean. Sam helped his sister toward their father's room to tell John about it. Lily found out from Sam that their father is trying to summon the demon to 'try to have some macho showdown'.

Lily is upset with her father to say the least. She stared at John with a pained look as if she is betrayed and John has to look away from her.

Later, Sam came up with the idea how to contact Dean's spirit. Lily laughed when Sam come back to her room with an Ouija board. She was lying back in the bed. "If Dean's here, he's definitely going to roll his eyes…" she said, not knowing that exactly Ghost Dean is doing.

Sam couldn't help but smiled. "It's worth a shot." He said. He sat on the floor and set the Ouija board in front of him.

Lily's eyes widened when it moves. They found out there is a Reaper in the hospital and that it's after Dean. "Dad's journal has something about Reaper…" Lily mentioned quickly while Sam quickly went to pick up the journal.

"Dad's gone!" Sam said when he returned with the journal. He's worried that their father is going to summon the demon on his own.

Lily's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no, please don't tell me that he…."

"I'm gonna go look for him." Sam said.

"I'm coming with…"

"No, you stayed here and read to Dean about the Reaper! He will need the information!" Sam said and walked out the room.

Lily left alone in the room…well, not quite alone. She sighed. "Well, here we go…" She opened the journal and flipped the pages about the Reaper. "Dean, you better be here!" She started reading out loud.

A while later, Dean's suddenly awake much to Lily's and Sam's surprise and relief. He didn't remember his time as a ghost apparently.

John returned to the room to saw the siblings are having a good laugh together and he smiled.

As soon as Sam saw his father, he demanded, "Where did you go, Dad?"

"I had some things to take care of." John replied.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, that's specific."

Dean sighed. "Come on, Sam." His tone begged for him not to pick a fight with their father.

"Did you go after the demon?" Lily asked finally.

John shook his head. "No."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

Dean sighed in disapproval.

John sighed. "Can we not fight?" He begged. "You know, half the time we're fightin', I don't know what we're fightin' about. We're just buttin' heads." He said.

Lily stared at her father. "Dad, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired." John said. "You, on the other hand, are not." He said to Lily. "Now, go back to your bed. You needed to rest or you won't be completely healed…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm fine…"

"Lilian Winchester, go back to the room, alright? Please be a good girl for me… Now that Dean is saved and fine, it left you in need of a good rest." John said kindly.

Lily stared at her father again. She sensed something is off but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shrugged. "Alright, alright…"

John smiled and hugged her. "That's my girl…"

Lily smiled and hugged him back. She then walked back to her room.

John turned to Sam and smiled. "Sammy, I...I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?"

Sam stared at his father strangely but nodded.

John smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

Dean smiled at the interaction.

"Hey, Sam, would you mind, uh…would you mind gettin' me a cup of caffeine?" John asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam said and left the room.

John tearfully watched him go and then turned to Dean. He told his oldest son something heartbreaking about Sam. He made him promise.

Dean stared at his father, speechless when his father suddenly hugged him and then left the room.

Everything happened so fast. One minute he's fine, then the next he's gone. John Winchester is dead.

In the woods at night, the Winchester siblings are watching as they burn their father's dead body on a pyre. Lily sobbed harder and Sam hugged her to comfort her, tears filled his eyes. Dean stood there silently, stoic, stared at the burned body.

777

They were at Bobby's house. Dean and Sam had an argument about their father and about the colt. Sam wanted revenge but Dean didn't seem to care about it. Lily is still too numb to do anything about it. Based on a message left by someone named Ellen on their father's cell phone, the siblings decided to go to the place called Roadhouse using a minivan since Dean has not yet finished fixing the Impala. There they meet Ellen, Jo and Ash. They got a case there about an evil clown. Dean teased Sam, knowing that the youngest still has fear of clown. Sam lashed back about how Dean is afraid of flying. Lily could only roll her eyes as her brothers fought again over a silly thing.

The Impala is up and running and the siblings went on to another case in another town. They met Gordon, a hunter. Both Lily and Sam had a bad feeling about him but Dean refused to listen and went all buddy-boy with Gordon. Sam is kidnapped shortly by a group of good vampire. Lily is skeptical but willing to believe but Dean refused the idea. Once again both boys had a fight again much to Lily's dismay. Gordon is after the vampires and the siblings raced against time to save them. They succeed. Dean found out he didn't like Gordon after all.

When Sam has a vision of a man committing a murder-suicide, the siblings went to the Roadhouse to get help from Ash. Ash helped them to track down Andy Gallagher, whose mother was killed in the same manner as their own mother and Max's mother - dying in a nursery fire. They head to Guthrie, Oklahoma. They managed to locate Andy, and learned that he has mind-control abilities. Sam believed that Andy forced the man to commit suicide. But when confronted, they found out Andy is not the killer as Sam's next vision actually exonerated him instead.

Andy flirted a little with Lily much to Dean's dismay. He threatens Andy if he used that mind-control of his toward his sister, he will be a dead man. Lily smiled, enjoying Andy's flirtation and annoyed at Dean's over protectiveness. Andy revealed he had someone he loved and that he would never sink so low as using mind control to get what he want from women, especially women he loved. Lily asked how come he didn't use his power to get everything he wanted. Andy replied that he has everything he wanted.

Later, they found out that Andy actually has a twin, Ansen and that he's the one behind all the killing. Ansen used his mind control to kill the woman Andy loved, Tracy, but Sam has vision about it and they rushed to stop it from happening. However, Andy ended up killing his twin to save Dean. The siblings left Andy their phone numbers in case of emergency. Andy told them sadly that Tracy doesn't even want to have anything to do with him anymore. Lily comforted him. The siblings went back on their way when Sam brought up a troubling subject. Sam realized that every child connected to the yellow-eyed demon seems to end up becoming a killer and he fear that he might go dark side. Both Dean and Lily told him that he wouldn't.

777

"Maybe it's time we go separate way…" Lily suddenly said.

Dean and Sam looked at her as if she has gone insane.

"We don't need three hunters checking one case together each time. Both of you will be enough…" Lily tried to reason.

"There is no way in hell I will let you go hunt on your own! Forget it!" Dean said.

"Dean's right. We need to stick together now…more than ever…" Sam said.

"Of course, I'm not going on a hunt alone. I could go back and hunt with Aunt Prue or Bobby instead…for a while. And for the record, I can take care of myself." Lily said, glaring at Dean. "And I'm not saying it's for forever. Of course, once in a while, I would still go hunt with you two, especially when we got a lead about the yellow-eyed demon." She said this more to Sam.

"No." Dean said in firm tone.

"Dean!" Lily yelled.

"I said no, Lily!" Dean yelled.

Lily groaned and turned to leave the motel room.

"Where are you going?" Dean yelled.

"Out!" Lily yelled back and purposely stormed out of the room and closed the door very loudly.

Sam winced.

777

They are on the road again on a case about a black dog. Soon they learned about the Crossroad deal. When Lily knew the detail about how to make a deal, she couldn't help but suspect if their father has made a deal with the demon to save Dean. Dean and Sam thought the same too. The siblings are devastated when the crossroad demon Dean had met confirmed it. John is in hell.

777

When a virus plagued a town, the siblings are trapped there to figure out what's wrong. The virus seemed to make people go mad and do violence. During all the mess, Sam got infected by the virus. The remaining survivor wanted to kill Sam but both Dean and Lily stopped him. Sam, fearing to turn into mindless killer, tried to kill himself but Dean managed to stop him. Sam begged him to let him die. Dean came to a decision and he told Lily and the other survivors to left the town. Lily refused to go with them and Dean locked Sam and himself in a room, not allowing Lily to enter.

"Dean, what are you doing? Open the freaking door!" Lily yelled angrily.

"No, Lily, save yourself." Dean said.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done!" Lily yelled. "Both of you!" She still knocked on the doors helplessly. One of the survivors tried to get her to leave with them and she spat at them angrily. "No! I'm not leaving my brothers!"

Dean and Sam watched as the others dragged their sister away.

Sam sighed. "Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you." He said sadly. "You can keep going. You and Lily…"

"Who says I want to?" Dean said.

"What?" Sam looked alarmed.

Dean sat down. "I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life. This weight on my shoulders, man, I'm tired of it."

"So, what? So, you're just gonna give up? I mean, you're just gonna lay down and die? You will leave our sister all alone? Look, Dean, I know the stuff with Dad…"

"You're wrong. It's not about that. I mean, part of it is, sure, but…"

One of the survivors came back and told them something is wrong outside.

Both Dean and Sam went out of the room and went outside. The town is empty. All the infected are gone.

"There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all just…vanished." Lily said as she looked around. "Would you mind letting me go now?" She snapped at the men who are holding her arms to drag her away.

Dean noticed the word "Croatoan" on the telephone pole and sighed.

The doctor cleared Sam as not infected; in fact, all sign of the virus has vanished. It's over. Finally. They're all safe at least, confused but safe. The survivors left the town, leaving the siblings standing next to each other.

"Well, it's over…" Dean said.

Lily marched toward Dean suddenly and slapped him hard.

"Hey!" Dean complained.

Lily marched toward Sam who is standing a few feet away from Dean and also slapped him.

"Ouch! Lily!" Sam complained.

"That's for deciding to be the biggest jerks as to leave me behind!" Lily yelled.

Dean and Sam got silent at that.

"What's up with that, huh?" Lily asked. "Whoever it is that said we should stick together huh? You guys won't allow me go on my own. But when things got worse, both of you are so freaking damn prepared to ditch me on my own!"

Dean and Sam are about to said something but their sister won't let them and she continued to rant some more about it.

Lily is very hurt that both Dean and Sam decided to die and left her behind, as if she is nothing to them at all. She is so mad about that. Tears filled her eyes at the thought that she almost lose her brothers. "What about me? Do you guys ever think about what would happen to me if I lose you two?" she yelled.

Dean and Sam felt bad about it.

Lily hit Dean's chest repeatedly while still ranting and finally she broke down crying.

Dean kneeled next to Lily and hugged her, muttering apologies.

Sam also kneeled next to his sister and hugged her too.

Later, they were all drinking together near a river. Dean suddenly brought up that they should take a break from all the hunting activity. In the end, Dean revealed their father's last word about Sam. Both Lily and Sam looked horrified.

777

On a case, the siblings investigated an angel who directed people to kill certain sinners. Those people were promised redemption and salvation. Dean didn't believe in angel but Sam is strangely fascinated with it. Dean has completely lost his faith in God and in Angels while Lily just didn't know what to believe anymore, on the other hand, Sam still believes on the existence of God and Angels. Sam is determined to prove that they were dealing with angel especially when he received order to kill a man. As it turned out, it was a spirit who mistaken himself as an angel.

Lily visited Bobby to help him with a vengeful spirit case while her brothers went on a case about shape shifter. Later, she learned that the brothers had trouble with the FBI. She remained on Bobby's house after finished with their hunt.

When Sam suddenly went missing, Dean went to find him. Later, he received a troubled phone call from Sam. Apparently Sam has no memory of what happened but he was covered in blood. Fearing that he has finally turned to dark, he begged Dean to kill him. Of course, Dean refused. Sam then knocked him unconscious.

A possessed Sam attacked Jo but Dean appeared and rescued her. However Sam went missing again. Sam appeared suddenly on Bobby's house but Lily and Bobby managed to trick him into the devil's trap and together they exorcised the demon. The ritual doesn't work. Dean came just in time to save Bobby and his sister from the demon, Meg. Bobby finally managed to get the demon out from Sam's body.

Sam is upset that Dean didn't want to kill him when he was thought to be evil. He feared when he truly turned evil, Dean won't have what it takes to kill him. Both Dean and Lily vowed not to let him turn evil no matter what happened.

777

When a college teacher was killed in a building rumored to be haunted, the siblings decided to investigate. The Janitor let them in to check on the office where the teacher was pushed. The janitor seemed to take an interest in Lily and actually flirted with her shamelessly much to Dean's dismay. Lily, of course, enjoyed it as she seemed to take interest as well in the janitor. Needing sometime away from her brothers and a little fun, she agreed on a date with the janitor who claimed to be called Gabe.

Lily and Gabe went to a bar and ordered a drink together. They were talking and laughing. Lily stopped laughing when she saw Dean and Sam entered the bar. She hoped for their sake that they were not just following her.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked.

"Nothing." Lily quickly replied. "It's…" She pointed at Dean and Sam.

"Oh, your co-workers! Shall we invite them?"

"No. No, no, no. That would not be a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"It's just… You know they are probably here just to ask around…and have a little fun…" Lily said as she was glaring at Dean who grinned innocently. "…or to annoy me…again…"

Gabe raised an eyebrow at that.

Lily snapped out of her glare contest with Dean and focused on the guy in front of him. "Just let them be…"

"Alright then, let's talk more about you…"

"Me? Why? There is nothing special about me…"

"Well, at least, tell me why is one of your co-workers over there glaring at me?"

"Oh…that's probably because you're dating his sister…" Lily said with a wince.

"Wait? He's your brother?"

"Both of them actually…"

"I thought you guys worked together?"

"Err, yeah, we do… It's sort of family business…"

"So your family owned a magazine?"

"What? Oh somewhat…"

"You were writing about that teacher right?"

"Yeah…we do…"

Gabe turned around and saw Dean is watching him like a hawk. "Is he always so protective of you?"

Lily groaned. "He's always like that… It really, really drives me nuts! I can't have a proper date with him scaring every boys or men that dated me…" she said.

"I see… So I take it he's trying to intimidate me?"

"Yeah… Did it work?"

Gabe smiled. "Not so much…"

Lily smiled. "Great…"

The rest of the night they talked and laughed together.

Another incident happened regarding a student and an alien. Dean and Sam questioned the said victims.

"Slow dancing? An alien made him slow dancing?" Lily asked and laughed.

"That's what he said…" Dean said.

Sam is opening his laptop to get some search done and upset finding out his laptop has crashed down. He blamed Dean for it. "It's freaking porn! Who else would open porn sites other than you, Dean?"

Lily put the brothers' argument on mute when she received a phone call from Gabe. She smiled and laughed as she talked to him.

Dean stared at her suspiciously. "Who is that?" he asked when she finished talking.

"It's Gabe. I'm going out with him tonight…" Lily said.

"Wow! Again? Dude, we're in a middle of a hunt…" Dean said.

"Yeah but we don't know yet who we are hunting so…" Lily said and shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked.

"What? I can't have a nice date once in a while?" Lily asked with annoyance.

"Not right now…"

"You did it all the times, Dean and I never complained about it!"

"That's different!"

"How's that different?"

Both Dean and Lily started ranting without hearing each other's rant. Sam rolled his eyes and decided to go out.

Later that night, Lily and Gabe have a fun date and they kissed at the end of a date. Lily likes the guy so much. He's kind, smart and funny.

The next day, they heard about another incident involving an alligator in a sewer mauling some guy.

"This case is getting weirder and weirder…" Sam said.

Lily sighed. "Yeah, Gabe said…"

"Wow, Gabe said? You're still talking with that janitor?" Dean asked.

"Well, he's informative. He's been in the area when all those weird things happening…" Lily said.

"So, he's just…informative?" Dean asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, Dean, let's not go there, alright? I told you to leave my future date alone…"

"Oh, so now you guys are dating?" Dean asked.

"How about we stopped right here and focused on the alligator?" Lily asked.

Finally, Dean decided to check the sewer but when he returned to the motel, he was angry at Sam as he accused him of damaging his Impala.

Lily watched as the brothers fought over Sam's money like a child. She rolled her eyes. Her brothers are so childish with their stupid prank with each other. She is about to stop her brothers before it got worse when the bell ring indicated someone at the door. She smiled and stood up and grabbed her bag, hoping that Dean would not notice that she's going out…again…with certain someone…on his day off.

Lily opened the door to a smiling Gabe. "Hey…"

"Hey…" Gabe said.

A loud crash followed by yelling could be heard from the inside.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Just wait a sec…" She turned back inside to deal with her brothers.

Dean and Sam are still yelling at each other.

"Ok, that's enough! Both of you!" Lily yelled. "Sam, go over there! And You…" She pointed to Dean. "…on your corner…"

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I'm your older brother! You can't just…"

"Don't start with me! I had enough of your childish behavior and prank!" Lily yelled.

"Well, he started it!" Dean lamely said as he pointed to Sam.

"What? You did it first! You destroyed my laptop!" Sam yelled as he stepped forward.

"You damaged my baby!" Dean yelled also stepping forward.

"Wow, both of you, back on your corner!" Lily yelled as she stepped in between both brothers.

Dean and Sam glared at each other.

Lily felt a headache forming.

"Err, is this a bad time?" Gabe finally asked.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean yelled.

"Dean, no!" Lily quickly yelled. "Leave him out of it!"

"You're going out with him? Again?" Dean asked.

"So what if I do?" Lily said, glaring at Dean.

"We still have job to do or have you forgotten that?" Dean asked.

Lily groaned. "Yeah, I know! But guess what, we still haven't figure out what demon…"

Sam cleared his throat rather loudly.

Lily quickly amended her word. "…stration…we are dealing with. Anyway I called Bobby and he's on his way here to help us with it… In the meantime, play nice to each other…" she said. She moved toward Gabe. "Come on, Gabe…"

Dean is about to open his mouth to retort.

"Not another word, Dean, not another word." Lily quickly said.

Dean shut his mouth as he watched his sister left with her date.

Lily and Gabe went out of the motel.

"Did your brothers always so intense with each other?" Gabe asked.

"Please, can we not talk about them now?" Lily pleaded.

Gabe shrugged. "Fine by me…"

Meanwhile Bobby has finally arrived and after listening to the brothers' stories, he concluded that they were dealing with a trickster. Both Dean and Sam came to conclusion that the trickster is in fact Gabe, the janitor that their sister happened to date with.

"Son of a bitch! I swear if he touches her, I will kill him!" Dean ranted. "I knew there is a reason why I didn't like the guy!"

"I think we're bit too late, are we not? They have what? Three dates now?" Sam asked.

Dean suddenly felt sick. "God, I hope she didn't go far with him…"

"Wow, wait, Lily is dating the trickster?" Bobby asked.

"Sort of…" Sam said with a wince. "But, I don't understand… Why did the trickster only set pranks on us but not Lily?"

"Obviously he's interested in her. I mean she practically let him all over her…" Dean said, disgusted.

"They were just flirting, Dean. You did it all the time with every woman you met…" Sam said. He couldn't help but defend his sister.

"Well, that's kind of make sense. He distracted the two of you with pranks and flirted with your sister so that none of you will see what is going on actually…" Bobby concluded.

"So he's using our sister?" Dean asked furious. "I'm gonna kill him… I'm gonna break every bone on his body…" He growled.

"Well, first we will have to find them first…" Sam said. He picked up his cell phone to call Lily. "Come on, Lil, answer the phone…" After a while, he gave up. "She's not answering. I'm gonna leave a message…"

"That bastard…if something happened to her, I will…" Dean started to rant again.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt her. He had all the chance to do it but he didn't…" Sam said.

"Doesn't mean he won't!" Dean snapped.

"Just get your sister here first, do not alert her about the trickster or he will notice something is up and he might do something…" Bobby said finally.

"Damn it, Lily, pick up the damn phone!" Sam said.

Unfortunately, Lily is quite distracted at the moment. She's in Gabe's apartment that surprisingly neat and spacious. They were in bed together, relaxing while talking and laughing like a couple truly in loves. Gabe got up to the kitchen to bring some more chocolate cookies and lemon tea for them. He also looking for a movie to watch together in the bedroom.

Lily giggled. She felt so content and happy with him. She would hate to leave him later on when she and her brothers wrapped up the case. She didn't know what would become of them after this. She wondered if she should try to give their relationship a chance to work. She pushed that thought away, it always depressing if she had to think everything over. She got up and wrapped the blanket around her as she moved to the toilet. When she got back, she accidentally knocked over something and a map filled with articles suddenly fell all over her.

Lily froze when she saw the articles. Articles about alien finding love, alligator attack, woman in white… She felt dread suddenly. She quickly grabbed the articles and shoved it back to the map to put it where it belongs. She noticed her cell phone and there was at least ten miscall from Sam and a text message telling her to go home right now and stay away from Gabe. It confirmed her suspicion that Gabe is indeed involved with whatever happened in the town. She grabbed her clothes and quickly put it on as fast as she could.

Gabe entered the room just as she grabbed her bag. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go. Family emergency…" Lily said, totally avoiding eye-contact.

"What? Is something wrong? Do you need me to accompany you?" Gabe offered in concern.

"No. God, no! I have to go. I'm sorry." Lily said as she forced a smile. She tried not to cry in front of him. She quickly ran pass toward the door.

"Lily…"

Lily already closed the door.

Gabe stared at the door and then stared at the room. He noticed the map and frowned. He looked back at the door.

Lily finally arrived on the motel room. "Hey, guys…"

Dean and Sam scolded her immediately much to her dismay.

"Oh, thank God, you're back! Where the hell have you been?"

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

"Did he hurt you? I swear if he is…"

"What's wrong? You look pale… Did something happen?"

Bobby watched as the brothers started ranting without letting their sister to speak at all. He shook his head in amusement.

"Guys, I think Gabe is involved somehow. I saw these articles that matched the incidents happened in town. It's like he got the idea from those or something…" Lily said after her brothers finished ranting.

"Yeah, no shit, your janitor boy-toy is actually a trickster!" Dean said. "He turned Sam and me against each other and he dated you to distract all of us from seeing the truth!"

Sam glared at Dean for being so insensitive.

Lily gaped. "A trickster?"

"Yeah, now we have to kill him…" Sam said. He stared at his sister in concern. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine, Sam. So how do we kill him?"

Bobby pulled up a stake.

Lily sighed. "How do we know for sure it's him?"

"You tell me." Bobby said. "Did he seem very, very fond of sweet food?"

"What? I guess yeah…" Lily said confused.

"Then let's do it! Let's nail the son of the bitch!" Dean said as he grabbed a stake and throws it at Lily who managed to catch it. He walked toward the door with a stake of his own. He turned to look at Lily who is still stunned. "Coming, sis?"

Bobby told Lily to call Gabe and have him meeting her on college campus ground. They were planning to ambush the trickster.

Sam asked, "Are you sure you want to come with us? I understand if you don't want to."

"No, let's do this." Lily said firmly. She felt like she's being used by the trickster and she is angry and she wanted revenge.

Gabe did show up but the ambush did not work since apparently he knew they were planning to kill him. Two hot women are kicking and punching Dean while Sam and Bobby are dealing with a chainsaw killer. A creepy clown attacked Lily. The trickster watched the show with a grin.

Lily growled at the clown's laughter. "You're attacking the wrong sibling!" she said hatefully and punched the clown. Lily, who finally gotten the clown off her back, rushed toward the trickster with a raised wooden stake. The trickster stared at Lily and he noticed the anger and betrayal in her eyes. Lily is hesitant for just a second when she noticed sadness in his eyes and suddenly the clown bumped into her out of the trickster's way. The wooden stake got out of her grip as she fell.

It didn't look good for the Winchester siblings and Bobby.

The trickster stared at Lily who is being restrained by the clown so that she can't fight. "Lily, I'm hurt… I thought we have something together…and you decided to kill me…" he said with mockery and a hint of hurt.

Lily glared. "You played my brothers. You played me. You must have a lot of fun while I'm making a fool of myself in front of you, right?" she said in anger.

The trickster looked kind of sad. "I never played you, Lily…"

"Liar…" Lily shouted angrily.

The trickster is about to say something when Dean was tossed by the women and landed near him. "Nice toss, ladies…" The trickster said. He stared at Dean and is about to said something mocking when Sam tossed a wooden stake at Dean. Dean quickly pushed the stake into the trickster's heart. The trickster looked surprised. The illusion vanished as the trickster fell dead.

Dean helped Sam got up and they both stared at the dead trickster. Lily stared at the dead body with a mix of emotion. Bobby shouted at them to leave the building immediately.

After they left, the real trickster appeared.

777

Both Lily and Sam are brooding. Ever since the Madison's incident, Sam's not in much a mood. He had to kill a woman he came close to love after Jessica. It's understandable if he's brooding. Lily is still trying to cope with the fact that her 'almost lover' was a trickster and that his brother had killed him. She knew it for the best but she can't help but feeling the grief. Dean complained about his siblings' brooding mode.

777

When the brothers had a case that required them to go to a prison, Lily went to Roadhouse to work on a case with Jo. They went together to a town to investigate a haunting. After they finished the case, they went to a bar to have fun, at least Jo is. Lily is in no mood. She watched as Jo flirted with a guy and sighed.

"Is this seat taken?"

Lily looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw Gabe, the trickster, who is very much alive. "Wha-? How did-? What are you doing here?" she asked. She stared at Jo who thankfully didn't notice the trickster, not that she knew about him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Gabe sat down and smiled. "Nope. The one your brother killed is one of my illusions." He said. "How about I treat you into some delicious brownies for desert?" He snapped his finger and a delicious-looking desert appeared on the table.

Lily stared at him, not amused. "Do you have some kind of death wish? If you survived, why the hell did you even bother to show up?" she asked.

Gabe sighed. "For you, Lil…"

"What?"

"You seemed to think that I tricked you into loving me…"

"I didn't love you. Who said I love you?" Lily quickly denied.

Gabe grinned. "Denial, denial…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"If you're not, then why are you brooding here all alone?" The trickster asked smugly.

Lily glared menacingly. "That's not your business and who said I'm brooding for you anyway?"

Gabe only smiled.

"You know what? You should leave. If you still value your life that is…"

"It's a public place. I have a right to be here as much as you are."

Lily groaned. "Fine, then I will leave!" she said and stormed off out of the bar. But just when she walked out the bar a few feet away, she saw the trickster standing in front of her. She growled. "Leave me alone!"

"Can we just talk?" Gabe asked.

"I'm not talking to you…" Lily said with determination and walked past the trickster.

Gabe sighed then he snapped his finger.

Lily was shocked to find she is no longer outside the bar but inside some abandoned factory. She turned around and then saw the trickster, staring at her.

"Like I said, we need to talk…" said the trickster nonchalantly.

Lily took a menacing step toward the trickster. "You better return me…or I swear…" She looked around to find something sharp. "I will kill you!"

"I will return you…after we talk…" Gabe said seriously.

"What is there to talk about? You're a trickster, I'm a hunter! I get it! You did what you have to do to survive! You tricked us, fine, that's it, and you've won! So just please leave me alone!" Lily yelled.

"Lily…I told you I didn't trick you… I really like you… If I don't, why would I go risk myself after you right now?" Gabe asked.

Lily didn't answer. She only glared at him.

Gabe sighed. "Fine. Just think about it." He snapped his finger and Lily is back on the parking lot of the bar.

Lily stared at the surrounding. The trickster is nowhere in sight.

777

For a week, Lily stayed with Jo. They hunted together if there is a case. If not, Lily helped out around the Roadhouse. The trickster came when Lily least expected him but she always drove him away. One day, during a hunt, Lily got herself in dangerous situation and to her surprise, the trickster appeared and saved her. After that, Lily started to consider that maybe Gabe is telling the truth. She started to give him a chance. They were able to have a civil talk. After a while, Gabe started to flirt with her. To her surprise, she flirted with him right back.

And just like that, they made up and became lover once again. After that, the trickster always 'kidnapped' her when she's alone so that they can spend time together then he zapped her back in place so that no one asked any question. They kept their relationship a secret from Dean and Sam. Lily said that if they found out, they will kill the trickster and then herself. Gabe didn't mind to keep it a secret so he went along with it.

777

Dean is still reeling from the illusion created by the Djinn about his version of normal family without the demon fighting thing. Sam tried to comfort and convinced him that they were doing good thing by living this life, that they had saved lot of people. Lily is wondering what it would feel like to have normal life and asked Dean more about the illusion. Dean didn't have the heart to tell her that in the illusion, Lily had died young.

777

Sam is dead. Dean, Lily and Bobby had arrived too late to save him. Everyone is devastated. Dean forced Bobby to leave when he told them to burn Sam's body. Dean told Lily to stay with Sam's body because he wanted to do something. Lily is too distracted with her own pain to notice what Dean's about to do.

When Sam suddenly resurrected from dead, Lily is freaked out but she realized immediately what Dean had done. She felt horrified for Dean and relief for Sam. Dean returned from his crossroad deal and is confronted by Lily. Lily is devastated when she learned about Dean's one year deal. Dean made her promise not to tell Sam about it. Bobby also realized about Dean's deal and determined to fix it however they first must deal with the yellow-eyed demon and Jake, the man who killed Sam. Soon, Ellen joined them with revelation about the Roadhouse. She agreed to help dealing with the demon.

Jake is ordered by the yellow-eyed demon to breach a cemetery. He is to use the colt to open the gate of hell. Although the team managed to come to the cemetery, they were too late to stop the gate of hell from opening. Sam killed Jake in a cold-blood which worried both Dean and Lily.

A rush of demons escaped from the gate and broke the iron railway lines of the devil's trap, allowing the yellow-eyed demon to enter. As Lily, Ellen and Bobby tried to close the gateway, Dean and Sam took the Colt to confront the demon. Unfortunately, the demon caught them by surprise and took the gun. He taunted Dean about Sam might not come back right. He did kill Jake in cold blood, so unlike the real Sam.

The demon prepared to kill the brothers but the escaped spirit of John suddenly appeared. This distraction allowed Dean to take back the Colt and shoot the demon, finally killing him. Lily and the others had managed to close down the gate. The Winchester siblings stared in awe at John's spirit who smiled at them and then vanished.

Later, Sam confronted Dean about his crossroad deal. He determined to help Dean got out of the deal no matter what happened. So does Lily. She wondered if the trickster could help them and made a mental note to ask him when they met again.

Ellen and Bobby told the siblings to be prepared for the upcoming war.

777

A rush of black smoke filled the sky somewhere…

A/N: Please leave a review if you like my story...


	3. Season Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Summary: AU. John and Mary had three children, Dean, Lily and Sam. This is a story about their life as seen by Lily Winchester…

Warning: OOC-ness

In This Life

It has been strangely quiet, not much of demonic activities. The world hasn't experienced the result of the opening of hell's gate. So many demons had escaped from the gate; naturally all hunters will be on guard for the possibility of an apocalyptic war.

Dean and Sam made it their life mission to hunt the escaped demons…somewhat. With only a year left to live, Dean decides to live life to the fullest and exhibited a carefree attitude much to Sam's dismay. It's still fine if Dean wanted to eat as many food as possible or have all the one night stand with hot women as much as he want but Sam can't accept the way Dean risked himself during each hunt.

Sam had wanted to hunt the crossroad demon and forced her to break the deal but Dean won't let him. After all, the contract stated if Dean try to weasel her way out of the deal, Sam will drop dead again. He won't risk that.

Lily stayed behind with Bobby to do research regarding Crossroad deal. She's determined to break Dean's deal as much as Sam is. She's not going to gain back a brother only to lose the other one. No, she won't let that happen. But she's frustrated. All the research she did ended up in futile. She didn't even find a slightest clue how to break the deal or if someone ever live after making the crossroad deal.

Bobby is worried for Lily's and Sam's obsession with it. He wanted to help but even he realized the futility of it all. Lily turned every library she came across, occasionally she would tell Sam to drop by the certain town to get or steal a possible book that might be helpful to their cause. She also talked to witches and shaman introduced by other hunters but no one could provide her with a satisfying answer. Hell, she even considered going undercover into some extreme satanic cult just to interrogate the members for some answer.

Bobby said, "If the answer is actually exist somewhere in this world, you won't find it on those books. If there is, many people will make the deal and be able to get away from it. Now as far as we know, no one ever survive to tell the tale so…"

"So what am I supposed to do? Just let Dean die?" Lily snapped finally. "Well, I can't! He's my brother! I won't lose him! I won't let him go to hell!"

"And we won't." Bobby said firmly. "But working yourself to death like this is not the answer."

Lily sighed in exasperation. She felt a headache forming.

"Hell, you haven't been eating or sleeping well ever since that happened! You will burn out and you are no good to Dean if you do." Bobby said.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Eat, sleeps, hell, even go out there to take a break from all of these, and go find a date or go back hunting with your brothers, whatever it is, as long as you didn't let yourself coop up here!"

"I'm not hungry, Bobby." Lily said but her stomach chooses that moment to growl in protest.

Bobby chuckled. "Your stomach doesn't seem to agree…"

Lily couldn't help but smile. "Fine. I will go eat. Happy now?"

777

Lily went to Prue's house. Prue had arranged a meeting with another shaman. Prue is also worried about Dean whom she considered along with Lily and Sam as her own children. Prue had wanted to give Dean a piece of her mind but Dean purposely avoided her like a plaque. Dean is afraid of Prue as much as he's afraid of Ellen, Jo's mother. If the situation is not dire, Lily would have laughed at Dean. The meeting with the shaman is another failure much to her frustration.

Late at night, as usual Lily buried herself in her old room. She surrounded herself with many books and write down a lot of thing on paper. She tried to find something, anything at all, that would help Dean get out of the deal. "Dammit!" she yelled finally in frustration.

Lily stormed off out of the house and drives alone until she's in a middle of nowhere. She got out of the car and started to break down crying. Each day reminded her how close she is to lose Dean. Only one year. It's too short a time. A part of her knew she should have gone hunting with Dean and Sam if only to spend time with her older brother. If there is no way to break Dean out of his deal, then she has wasted enough time apart from Dean.

"Lily…"

Lily looked up and saw the trickster. Gabe. Her eyes suddenly looked hopeful when she saw him.

Gabe flinched when he saw the hope in her eyes.

"Gabe…I need help…"

"Lily…"

"Dean…my brother…he made a deal with a demon…"

"I know…"

"You know…?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you know he only has one year?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you help him?"

"Lily…"

"Please… I looked everywhere but I didn't find a way at all…" Lily said with a nervous laugh as tears still streaming down her cheek. "Hell, half the time I didn't even know anymore what I should have looking for…"

"Lily…"

"I don't know what to do… I'm so stupid… I…"

Gabe suddenly pulled her into hug.

Lily clutched him as if he's her life line.

Gabe sighed.

Lily calmed down some. She pulled away from him. She stared at him and asked the question he's been dreading, "Can you help me break Dean's deal?"

"Lily, I can't…"

"Wha…"

"There is no way to break it. A deal is a deal. You won't find any loopholes. They were very good at it." Gabe said sadly.

Lily shook her head stubbornly. "There has to be a way. I won't accept that."

"You have to."

"NO! no!"

Gabe sighed at his lover's stubbornness. "I'm sorry, Lily…"

"But…you're a trickster…can't you use your tricks to trick the demon and help my brother?" Lily asked, almost begging even.

"I'm sorry… I can't help you…"

Lily suddenly looked enraged. "Then just go…"

Gabe looked surprised, almost hurt.

"Go!" Lily yelled.

The trickster stared at his lover sadly one more time and vanished.

777

A few days later, Sam called her about a demon named Ruby who claimed she can help their brother. Lily is so happy to hear that. From the background, she could hear Dean ranted about how they shouldn't trust this Ruby girl but Lily and Sam ignored him.

When Lily returned to Bobby's house, she met Ruby. The demon said she could help them fix the colt. Bobby didn't believe her but Lily agreed to let her fix the colt. Lily asked her if she really knows a way to save Dean. Ruby only smiled. Lily wanted to believe her so she did. So is Sam.

Dean told Lily and Bobby that he's worried that Sam is not really himself. Once again he's reminded of how cold-blooded Sam had been when he killed the demons that trapped Dean in earlier case and can't help but wonder if what the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, was true.

"_How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam?"_

777

Lily finally back into hunting with her brothers. The case they have this time seemed to imply fairy tales that come to life. Lily couldn't help but remembered their deceased mother who used to read her bedtime stories. The siblings managed to crack the case. Lily and Sam managed to putting the spirit responsible to rest.

Later, Sam left the motel room they shared together to summon the crossroad demon, threatening her to — either release Dean from his bargain or die. The demon said that she doesn't have the power to break the deal and that only her boss has that ability. Sam shoots her dead after she taunted him about Dean. When he returned to the motel, he saw Lily waiting for him. He told her about what the crossroad demon said and they decided that they have to go after the demon's boss.

777

During a case about the sighting of ghost ship, the siblings came across Bella Talbot. Lily knew about the brothers' unpleasant first encounter with Bella in the past and she decided she didn't like her at all. Bella noticed Lily's cold behavior toward her but didn't care as she flirted shamelessly with Dean. Dean, who actually found her attractive, couldn't help but flirted right back much to Lily's and Sam's dismay.

With Bella's help, the siblings got the pass to get inside the Sea Pines Museum to steal something that might be the way to close the case. There is a charity event inside. The siblings went undercover with gentlemen suit and dress, which much to Lily's dismay, lend by Bella. While Lily and Sam distracted the other guest, Dean and Bella went to steal _Hand of Glory_, the hand belong to a dead sailor whom the siblings concluded responsible for the killing in town that need to be burn.

An old lady shamelessly flirted with Sam much to his horror and Sam begged Lily to help him get the old lady off him. Lily couldn't help but smiled at Sam's rather misfortune. However when she decided to help him, she got distracted by a somewhat ex-boyfriend, Justin Hartley.

Lily and Justin met at the wedding of each of their friends. They got close with each other during her stay there for a few days. After that, Lily left town to join with her brothers. And now here they are, by chance, they met again. Justin looked pleased to meet her again. He's as gentleman as she remembered. Lily is quite surprised to find out that Justin is a very rich man who loves to donate to those less fortunate. Justin asked her to stay to talk and possibly reconnect their feelings for each other. However Dean and Bella had returned so Lily and Sam had to go. Lily apologized to Justine that she can't stay and hope that someday they could meet again.

The siblings went to the cemetery to burn the said hand, only to find out they were tricked by Bella. Bella stole the hand! Back in the motel room, Dean is furious that they got tricked by Bella…again. Sam tried to calm him down. Lily is simply annoyed even more by Bella. Before they could decided what to do next, Bella came to their motel room in frantic, saying that she saw the ghost ship thus confirmed that she's the ghost's next target. Although tempted with the idea to let Bella deal with the spirit on her own, the siblings reluctantly decided to help Bella.

777

Gordon returned with a vengeance. He made it his personal mission to make sure Sam is dead. He enlisted Bella's help to find the siblings' whereabouts. However something bad happened and he got turned into a vampire. Using the vampiric strength, Gordon decided to go after Sam. He caught Lily off guard and she was captured, prompting the brothers to go after him. Gordon tried to turn Lily into a vampire so that he can use her to distract Dean while he's dealing with Sam. The brothers arrived in time to stop him. Sam is enraged with Gordon for threatening Lily's life and they got into a fight. Lily lost a lot of blood because of the bite. Dean tried to tend to Lily as best as he could. Sam somehow managed to overpower Gordon and killed him. The brothers rushed to the hospital to save Lily.

When Lily regained her consciousness, the trickster visited her secretly and they reconciled. He gave her white lilies flower, knowing that she is named after the said flower and he also brought her favorite chocolate. Lily found he just can't resist the trickster's charm…and the gift is a plus too…

777

It's Christmas. The siblings investigated a case of missing/murder. Sam thought they were dealing with an Anti-Clause because the victims were pulled up to the chimney never to be seen again. Dean proposed they have a Christmas party this year for the three of them. Sam and Lily are reluctant to have it. Christmas is not exactly a good and happy holiday for the Winchester siblings ever since their mother's death.

While Dean and Sam on a stake out to watch a Santa-Claus suspect, Lily stayed in motel room to investigate more about the case they were dealing with. Suddenly Lily found herself no longer in the motel room but in a room filled with Christmas-theme stuff.

"Surprise!" The trickster suddenly yelled.

Lily's eyes widened to see Gabe. "W-what?"

Gabe grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

Lily stared at him as if he has gone nuts.

"What?" Gabe asked. "Geez, where is your Christmas spirit, girl?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas…" Lily said flatly.

"What? Did I hear right? Are you a Grinch by any chance, Lil?" Gabe put a hand over his ear as if he has hearing trouble.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just zapped me back to the motel, will you? Dean and Sam might return any moment…"

"Oh come on, can't you stay for a bit? It's Christmas time…"

"Yeah, well, maybe you should join Dean then…"

"Join Dean?"

"Yeah, he suddenly wanted to have a Christmas…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"We don't exactly do Christmas. When we're little, we never have a normal Christmas between hunting and moving around town to town… Dad's never around for Christmas and me, Dean and Sam…we suck at celebrating…" Lily explained.

"Well, maybe it's time to change that…after all, Christmas is also a family time. Now your only family is your brothers…so…wouldn't that be nice to start having it?" Gabe asked.

Lily stared at Gabe. "Perhaps you're right…"

Gabe grinned. "I knew I'm right."

Lily smiled melancholy. She doesn't really want to celebrate Christmas knowing these will probably the last Christmas Dean will have… She doesn't know if she can pretend to be happy knowing what is looming for Dean.

"All the more reason you guys should have a Christmas…" Gabe said almost as if he read her mind.

Lily looked up at the trickster who is smiling at her kindly. She smiled. "You're right…" She stepped forward and kissed him. "Thank you…"

Gabe kissed her back and strokes her hair lovingly. "You're welcome, princess…"

They spend time together for a while before he returned her back to the motel. Dean and Sam asked her where she went. Lily made up a lie to cover it.

The next day, another disappearance, Sam noticed there is a same kind of wreath in each victim's house. They investigated the wreath and found out that they were dealing with some Pagan God. Dean and Sam went out to find out about the seller while Lily stayed to look up more on the Pagan God. Lily remembered Gabe is a trickster and supposedly sort of a Pagan God too. She called him on the phone and he instantly appeared before her. Lily told her about the case and Gabe told her to be careful while dealing with a Pagan God. He told her to use evergreen wood to kill the Pagan God. He vanished shortly after that. Lily called Bobby to confirm if it's true and it is. She felt a little guilty of doubting her lover.

Dean and Sam returned with the address of the wreath-maker, an old couple and their granddaughter. They prepared the evergreen stakes for each just in case. Late at night, the siblings sneaked into the said house. However they were caught and captured. The Pagan Gods decided to eat them all but apparently they have to follow a ritual, a very painful ritual. When they were distracted by their neighbor coming, the siblings managed to free themselves and hid.

Lily is a bit in a pinch dealing with the granddaughter/Pagan God. She was strangling her to death and her stake is out of reach.

"Seriously, Lil, I told you to be careful, didn't I?"

The granddaughter whirled around to see the trickster, Gabe, who innocently waved at her while consuming a lollipop. Before she could do anything about it, Gabe made the stake levitate and stab her with it.

Lily coughed up violently as Gabe helped her up. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" Gabe said with a grin.

They still could hear the commotion on the other side of the room. Lily quickly grabbed the stake and ran toward the other room to help her brothers. They finally managed to kill the Pagan Gods.

The siblings decided to get some food to spend the night with. While Dean and Sam got out buying some food, Lily secretly went back to the motel and quickly prepared some foods and drinks she had bought earlier. She had prepared presents for her brothers.

The trickster appeared again. "Really, Lil? This is the best you can come up with?"

"Hey, it's what I can do on such a short notice!" Lily said with a glare.

Gabe chuckled and snapped his finger and a small Christmas tree appeared on the room. "What's a Christmas without a Christmas tree, right?" he said.

Lily chuckled. "Thank you…"

Gabe smiled as Lily stared at the ornaments on the tree. "Oh, by the way, here is a gift from me…" he said. He snapped his finger and a necklace appeared on Lily's neck. "It's a charm necklace…"

Lily gasped as she fingering the pendant. She looked up at Gabe and smiled sweetly. "Thank you…" she said. She walked forward and kissed him. After she broke the kiss, she said, "Now, I feel bad that I didn't give you any gift…"

"Oh, that's fine. I already got it…" Gabe said.

Lily chuckled and they kissed again. But when they heard Sam outside, they let go of each other. Just as he opened the door, Gabe vanished with a snap. Lily turned toward Sam and said, "Surprise? You come much too early…"

Sam stared at the sight…and grinned. "I guess we think alike…" he said as he pulled a grocery bag filled with some ornaments and candles.

Lily grinned.

The two quickly put up the ornaments and candles on the room.

Dean entered the room suddenly and is surprised to see the state of the room. "What…what's all this?" he asked.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked.

"It's Christmas, silly." Lily said. "I thought you wanted this…"

Dean chuckled as he stared at the room. If anything he looked happy but confused. "What made you guys change your mind?"

Lily and Sam stared at each other and at Dean. They shared a smile.

Dean smiled back.

"Let's just do the Christmas stuff..or whatever…" Sam said.

"All right, first things first…" Dean said. He pulled out something from his grocery bag. "Merry Chrismas, Sam, Lily!" He said.

"Oh, I've got you guys presents too!" Lily suddenly said as she grabbed her presents and gave it to her brothers.

"Actually…" Sam said. "I also have some presents for you guys…" He grabbed the bag he had earlier.

The three stared at each other and laughed together.

"Merry Christmas, Sam, Dean!" Lily said and hugged her brothers.

Sam chuckled when she hugged him.

Dean awkwardly received the hug.

The three then have a toast to Christmas. After opening and commenting each other presents, they sat down on the cushion next to each other. Lily sat in the middle. Dean is on her right while Sam's on her left. Dean took the remote-control and called dibs on what they watched. They laughed, ate and drink together.

Outside the snowflake fallen beautifully from the sky above…

777

Dean found out the truth from Ruby that nothing can save him from going to hell. Ruby revealed that demons are actually humans who had been in hell too long. This fact disturbed Dean greatly. He feared that he will become a demon someday.

During a hunt, Dean and Sam met again with Bella. Bella tricked them by helping them on the case and then she went and stole the colt much to the brothers' frustration.

777

When a friend called Lily with a supernatural trouble, she left the brothers to hunt on her own. Of course, she lied to Dean, saying that she went to Bobby's to get some stuff. Honestly, Dean is still overprotective of her as not letting her go hunting on her own when she perfectly capable of protecting herself.

While Lily's dealing with her friend, Sam is made to relive Dean's death over and over again. He found out the trickster is in town and the culprit responsible for the time loop Sam seemed to be in. Sam attempted to kill him but the Trickster ended the loop and allowed the brothers to leave. However the day after, Dean is shot by a mugger and dies.

Lily is devastated when she learned the truth. She tried to contact him, calling and yelling but the trickster didn't respond at all. She hated the trickster as much as Sam is. She felt betrayed. Sam is a wreck. He's so obsessed with finding the trickster to get revenge. He cut contact with Lily and Bobby in order to focus on tracking down the trickster.

Lily managed to track Sam down just in time when Sam finally confronted the trickster who disguised himself as Bobby. Sam begged him to bring Dean back. The trickster ranted about the Winchesters' devotion to sacrificing themselves as weaknesses. Lily cried and screamed at him in her anger and desperation and demanded that he bring their brother back. The trickster is taken aback by Lily's pathetic outburst. Lily stared at him and pleaded again along with Sam. Confronted by his dearest lover and by Sam's ultimate puppy eyes, the trickster relented and snapped his finger to fix everything.

Sam is back into that motel and saw Dean. He hugged him. Later, Lily called frantically asking for Dean and is relieved to hear his voice. The brothers went back to Bobby's and met Lily's there. She smothered Dean in a hug much to Dean's embarrassment. Sam looked confused as he stared at Lily, wondering with her sudden affection toward Dean. Sam didn't know that Lily's remembered the six-month memory of losing Dean due to the trickster. He's still unaware of Lily's relationship with the trickster.

Later, Lily met up with Gabe, the trickster. She stared at him, still angry for putting Sam and her through the pain of losing Dean. Lily hated him for putting Sam through the time loop in the first place and made her little brother watched their older brother died repeatedly. She remembered the six-month memory she had of losing Dean. The trickster allowed her to remember to proof a point that they can't save Dean and that they would have to live with it.

Lily shook her head. "I won't accept that… How am I supposed to live knowing Dean is in hell? Even Sam won't be able to accept! Especially Sam…" she trailed. Her little brother would have suffer more than her knowing it is because of him that Dean will end up in hell.

Gabe almost frustrated by his lover's stubbornness. "You've too, Lily…or it will destroy you…" he said. "…you and Sam…"

Lily didn't say anything.

"It will destroy you and Sam…" Gabe said as he stepped forward toward her.

Lily stared at him, unshed tears on her eyes. "He's our brother…" she whispered. "We can't just let go…"

Gabe sighed, a pained expression on his face. He hated to see her suffer and he knew her future will be filled with it if she and Sam didn't listen to him. He pulled her into a hug.

Lily closed her eyes, savoring the comforting feeling to be in his arms.

Gabe pulled away slowly and kissed her hard. He kissed her as if she's going to leave forever. He broke the kiss then. "I can't watch you destroy yourself…" he said…and vanished.

Lily stared at the spot where her lover once was…

777

While Bobby and Lily dealing with a Crocotta (a scavenger demon that lures people into the dark by repeatedly saying "Come to me" and then devours their soul), Sam and Dean got thrown into a jail. Apparently when they tried to ambush Bella, they got ambushed by the police who are tipped by Bella about the brothers' status as criminal due to past cases. They were attacked by a group of demon. With co-operation from those who were trapped together, they managed to survive. However after the brothers left, another demon appeared and slaughtered them all. Dean and Sam devastated to know that the survivors in the police station were killed by Lilith, whom Ruby revealed as the demon who hold Dean's contract.

777

Dean, Lily and Sam went to investigate when a group of girls started dying on a small town. The girls' bodies wrinkled away as if mummified. No one knows what happened to them. While Dean and Sam talked to the victims' family, Lily went to the morgue to observe the victims' dead bodies. While observing the latest victim's corpse, Lily accidentally inhaled a smoke from the corpse. She coughed up violently and fainted. When she woke up, she found herself in the woods in a cave filled with mysterious drawing. Tired and confused of how she got here, she walked out of the woods and picked up by the sheriff.

Dean and Sam frantically searched for their sister's room in the hospital after receiving a call from the sheriff. Lily told her about the corpse and about the cave. Dean and Sam exchanged a worried look. Sam told Lily about what he uncovered about the dead girls from their family and friends. Apparently the girls are acting weird and sickly before they died. They reported a lost time, mumbling about cave that is nowhere to be found and weird tattoo appearing on their bodies.

Lily is freaking out. She feared she might have contracted whatever it is the other girls had. Her fear is proven to be true when she found weird tattoo on her chest, back waist and her arms. Dean and Sam are also freaking out and enlisted Bobby's help with their sister's condition. Lily insisted to leave the hospital and stayed back at the motel room much to the brothers' and Bobby's dismay. Lily said the hospital obviously can't help her. She wanted to help researching but the others insisted for her to rest.

Sam searched on the internet about the tattoo but found nothing. There is nothing either in John's journal or Bobby's books. Bobby called Prue to call a shaman to help Lily. They finally decided to leave the motel and rent a cabin near by the woods so that they can have privacy. The shaman arrived and checked on Lily. He said Lily is possessed by something that they didn't know. It wasn't a demon so the usual exorcism didn't work. The shaman started chanting something in foreign language.

Lily's condition got worst. She's sick. She started screaming and yelling of how much she was in pain. She clawed herself in her pain. Dean and Sam had to restrain her to the bed when she became too suicidal for her own good. Dean, Sam and Bobby didn't know what to do with Lily. They have never been in this kind of situation before. They were all frightened for Lily. Lily suddenly screamed loudly as her body shaking like a leaf. She screamed again.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby looked horrified when Lily's skin started to wrinkle slowly but surely. Suddenly she went still. The wrinkle disappeared as her skin is restored back. When Dean approached her sister to check on her, he was thrown back by invisible force.

Lily opened her eyes and broke free of the ropes. She slowly sat up, staring at everyone in the room. The shaman tried to pour something toward her but was thrown by the same invisible force. She stood up slowly and stared at her own body. And then before everyone's eyes, Lily started to change. Her hair is longer. Her face is deadly pale. Her eyes turned bright glowing blue.

"Lily…?" Sam called out slowly.

"Step away from her, Sam…" Suddenly a voice sounded. It was the trickster. "She's not Lily anymore…"

The not-Lily stared at the newcomer. She cocked her head to the side.

"Illyria…" The trickster replied. "You're not supposed to be here…"

Lily/Illyria stared at the trickster. "Loki…"

The trickster laughed bitterly. "It has been a while, Illyria…"

"Loki?" Bobby yelled in surprise. "A trickster?"

"What the hell is going on?" Dean yelled. "What's she?"

"She's a demonic Goddess…" Gabe said. "One of the oldest God…"

"Yeah, well, what is she doing inside my sister?" Dean yelled.

"She's looking for a vessel. Apparently your sister fits…" Gabe said.

"Wait, so the other girls…were they vessels too?" Sam asked.

"They were failure. Their body can't contain her." Gabe said.

"Enough talking." Illyria said suddenly and raised her hand, sending everyone off their feet.

When everyone got on their feet, Illyria has vanished.

"We need to find her fast…" Gabe said. "…and contain her…or the world is screwed…"

"She's going to destroy the word?" Bobby asked.

"Not before she pull her army from her dimension…" Gabe said sternly.

"Wait, how did you know that? If you have something to do with this, I swear to God I will kill you!" Dean yelled.

Gabe glared at him. "I heard rumor about someone breaking the seals on Illyria… I never expected to see you guys… I came here to stop it. I didn't realize she had found another vessel so soon and that it is your sister…"

Lightning strikes suddenly. Rain started falling. It's slowly becoming a storm.

"How do we get her out of my sister?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid we can't." Gabe said grimly.

"That's bullshit!" Dean yelled.

"We have to kill her before she destroys the world." Gabe said softly.

"No! You're not going to kill my sister!" Dean yelled as he grabbed Gabe's collar.

"She's not your sister anymore…" Gabe replied.

"There has to be a way…" Sam replied. "Gabe, you have to know something. You know her."

"She wasn't meant to be awake here in this universe. She wasn't supposed to be inside your sister…" Gabe said. "Someone unearthed the seal and free her from it. We must find who it is and find the seal… Maybe…just maybe we could still draw her into the seal. But it won't be easy. She has found the body which can withstand her powers and she won't just let it go. She will become very powerful with each time passing...."

"Great, how do we find it on such a short notice?" Bobby yelled.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "The person who frees her will surely approached her. So, now let's find Illyria."

"Do you know where she is?" Sam asked.

Gabe nodded and snapped his fingers. Dean, Sam and Bobby found themselves on the woods. They saw Illyria standing in front of a cave. She raised her hand into it. There were ripples on the atmosphere surrounding the cave. There is a man kneeled on the ground before Illyria. He offered a yellow big stone shaped like a star. Illyria levitated the stone, intending to destroy it. However Gabe managed to snatch the stone with his power.

The man pulled out a gun toward the newcomers. Dean is faster; he shot the man's hand so that he can't use his gun and then his leg to make sure he won't run.

Illyria used her powers to send Dean and the others off their feet again.

Dean, Sam and Bobby have a hard time to stand up straight. The raindrop and wind made it even harder.

Gabe stood his ground. He raised the seal. "You're going back, Illyria…"

Illyria glared at Gabe.

"You should not be here…"

"So you say…"

"I can't let you destroy the world…"

"I want to rule the world. What's wrong with that?"

"This is not the same world as the one you used to rule…"

"Then I will make it the same again…like old times… Loki, you do remember the old times, do you not? Why are you siding with pathetic humans?"

"I never took side…even in the old times…"

"You are like me…you like chaos…"

"Not as much as you… I don't want to destroy the world…"

"You've changed…"

Gabe didn't say anything. "Go back, Illyria, don't make me fight you…"

"Why are you in so much hurry to get rid of me?" Illyria cocked her head as if she senses something. "Is it this body? You like the owner of this body…"

Gabe's eyes flickered at that.

"Then I'm sorry… I can't give up this body. Even if I do, it's too late…" Illyria said softly.

"No, it won't…" Gabe said but he himself is uncertain.

"Why are you so insistent? For a mere human?"

"Human are not so bad, Illyria…"

Illyria snorted at that. "They are weak, pathetic, dirty…"

"Time has changed, Illyria. The other Gods had also adapted with the new world…"

"Then they are cowards…"

Gabe sighed.

Illyria suddenly pulled up a sword out of nowhere and attacked the trickster.

The trickster barely got away from it. The seal fell down from his hand. He also pulled up a sword out of thin air and they started fighting.

The man who frees Illyria crawled toward where the seal is and grabbed it. He pulled it up, intending to smash it down so that they can't seal his goddess.

Dean shot him in the head to stop him. The seal fell on the ground, unharmed. He crawled toward the seal.

Sam yelled, "Look!" He pointed to the cave.

The cave blurred slightly. A door of another dimension had been opened. A kingdom is seen from a far. Demonic armies marched toward the door slowly but surely.

"Gabe! The door!" Sam yelled.

Gabe noticed it and his face looked grim.

Illyria smirked.

"Activate the seal!" Gabe yelled.

Dean, Sam and Bobby scrambled around the seal, trying to figure out a way to activate it. The seal started to glow brightly.

Gabe is in a pinch. He started having trouble to fight Illyria without hurting Lily's body.

Illyria managed to wound the trickster. "So pathetic…you are now…Loki…" she said. She is prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

Illyria stopped and turned around to see Dean standing a few feet away from her with the glowing seal. Her eyes widened. She raised her hand toward Dean but Gabe stabbed her from behind.

Gabe yelled, "Now!"

Dean jumped and pushed the seal onto Illyria's chest.

Illyria screamed as the seal glow when touched against her blood and body. Her whole body glowing brightly as smoke came out of her eyes and was drawn into the hole in the seal. It sealed itself when finished. Illyria's form slowly dissolved back into Lily.

"Lily!" Dean grabbed his fallen sister.

"The door still open!" Sam yelled.

Gabe forcefully stood up. "You guys go! I will deal with it!" He snapped his fingers.

Dean, Sam and Bobby found themselves in front of a hospital. They quickly checked Lily in. The doctors managed to save Lily's life, however, she suffered brain-dead and had fallen into a coma state. They watched at the sleeping Lily.

"It seemed the world is safe…" Sam said finally as the storms has cleared. "Do you think the trickster is all right?"

"Who cares?" Dean replied.

"He saves Lily…" Sam said.

"Did he?" Dean asked. "Didn't you hear what that bitch said? She had damaged Lily's soul by taking over her body…"

Sam flinched at that. "No, Lily will fine…"

Dean didn't answer. He stared at his sister's fragile form sadly.

Bobby shook his head sadly as he watched the Winchester siblings.

777

Dean and Sam tried everything to get Lily's back but everything ended up futile. Sam gave up and decided to focus on Dean's deal. They got into a fight because of that.

"How can you give up on Lily?" Dean yelled angrily.

"I didn't! I'm just saying given the time you're my first priority!" Sam yelled. "You've only three month left, Dean! And we still haven't find Lilith!"

"Lily's more important!"

"Do you really think Lily wanted to wake up only to find out you're dead and in hell?"

Dean flinched at that.

"Damn it, Dean! Before this happened, Lily focused on her everything to try to get you out of your deal and I'm sure she would want me to do that instead of helping her! After we saved you, we can focus on saving Lily! I promise! I would never give up on you and Lily!" Sam yelled.

777

In the hospital, Gabe stood by Lily's bed. He strokes her hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry, Lily…"

Lily lay still on the bed like a sleeping beauty under a curse, except even a kiss from the prince won't wake her up.

"I'm sorry that someday you will wake up into more suffering…"

777

Dean is dead. Sam had failed to kill Lilith. Impersonating as Ruby, Lilith let the hellhounds in and attacked Dean. Lilith tried to kill Sam but for some reason her power doesn't work on Sam. Sam, in fury, tried to kill Lilith using Ruby's knife but she managed to escape.

Sam, with tears in his eyes, walked toward Dean's dead body.

777

In hell, Dean was screaming in pain as they torture him.

A/N: Please Read & Review!


	4. Season Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Summary: AU. John and Mary had three children, Dean, Lily and Sam. This is a story about their life as seen by Lily Winchester…

Warning: OOC-ness

In This Life

Sam has given up… Despite his promise, he has given up…on both Dean and Lily.

When Dean died, he had been summoning every demon and tries anything to get Dean back from Hell. He even offered his soul in return but no one wants to make a deal with him. The last demon he summoned even laughed mockingly at him.

When he realized he couldn't get his older brother back, he focused on saving his sister instead. It's like Fate is against him. He couldn't find anything to save Lily. He tried to contact the trickster but it's like the said pagan demigod had vanished into thin air.

Sam is in despair…and that's when Ruby showed up. She said she could help him getting revenge on Lilith. Sam hated Lilith so much and he accepted Ruby's help. He started practicing his power and drank demon blood to strengthen his power.

777

Dean is saved…somehow… He reunited with Bobby and Sam. He's devastated to know that Lily is still in a coma. Prue is taking care of her back in the hospital.

To find out who brought him back, Dean, Sam and Bobby enlisted a psychic's help, Pamela. They found out a name out of her. Castiel. However Pamela's eyes burned suddenly from the inside, leaving her blind. Dean is convinced that this Castiel is some sort of demon.

While Sam is off somewhere with Ruby, Dean enlisted Bobby's help to summon Castiel in abandoned warehouse filled with all sort of devil's trap and other mystical symbols.

"My name is Castiel. I'm the one who gripped you tight and raise you from perdition…" Castiel said seriously.

Dean glared at him. "Thanks for that." He said and stabbed the man with Ruby's demon-killing knife.

Castiel remained unharmed. He easily stopped Bobby's sneaky attack and touched his forehead, rendered him unconscious. Then he stared back at Dean. "We need to talk…" When the mysterious man in front of him said that he is an angel, Dean didn't believe him. He was speechless when Castiel showed him his wings. Castiel said that he was commanded by God to bring Dean back from hell because God has work for him.

All his life Dean never believed in God or angel, not after what happened to his mother. And now suddenly this…holy-tax accountant appeared out of nowhere claiming that he is an angel of the lord. Right…

But Castiel is deadly serious. "As a sign of good faith, we will restore your sister back…" he said while idly playing with John's journal on the table near him.

Dean's eyes widened, almost hopeful. "What…?"

"Your sister, Lily, we will restore her damaged soul back…for you…" Castiel said slowly as he stared at Dean.

"Right, and what do you want in return?" Dean asked rather sarcastically.

"I told you…it's a sign of our faith…to you… All you have to do in return is to do what God commanded of you…"

"And if I don't…?" Dean asked challengingly. "What? You guys are gonna throw me back to hell? Or kill Lily?"

"We would not do such a thing. As I said, God has work for you…"

"And what is it that God want me to do?"

"You will know in time…"

777

Lily gasped and opened her eyes suddenly. She looked around to find that she is in a hospital.

Prue walked into the room and surprised to see her awaken. "Oh, my God! Lily…" She quickly called out the doctor and nurse into the room.

"Dean… Sam…" Lily hoarsely said while the doctor is trying to examine her. The doctor is trying to calm her down when she is having difficulty in breathing. When they told her she has been in a coma, she started panicking and asked for her brothers, especially Dean. She feared of what had become of him.

Prue tried to tell her that Dean is alright but she won't listen or believe until she saw him with her own eyes.

Dean, Sam and Bobby rushed into the hospital shortly after. Dean had told them about Castiel and what he said about Lily. When they received a call from Prue, they couldn't believe it and intended to see her with their own eyes. As Castiel had promised, Lily is alive, a bit pale but she is alive.

"Dean…" Lily couldn't believe it. She tried to stand up despite Prue's protest. "You're alive… Did you and Sam manage to break the deal?" she asked eagerly.

Dean is speechless. Her sister has just awakened from a coma and all she is worried about is him and the stupid deal. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Sam stared at his sister with almost teary eyes. He stepped forward and hugged her. "I miss you so much…" he said. He kissed her forehead.

Lily is confused. To her, she has just seen Dean and Sam a while ago before she went to the morgue to investigate. She still couldn't believe that she has been in a coma. "Oh, ok, Sam…" She hesitantly hugged him back.

Sam released her and smiled.

Lily smiled back then she stared at Dean. Before she could opened her mouth to ask, Dean moved forward and then also hugged her. Lily hugged Dean back. She sighed in relief knowing that Dean is safe.

Prue and Bobby stared at the Winchester siblings with a smile.

777

Lily is released from the hospital. Her brothers took her to Prue's house so that she can rest. Prue and her brothers didn't want her back into hunting so early. Lily insisted that she is fine but nobody care what she claimed. They insisted she needed to rest and that her sleeping in coma state is not a rest.

Lily grudgingly accepted their demand but demanded back that they filled her in what she has been missing during her coma state.

Dean reluctantly told her about how he is died and an angel named Castiel brought him back.

"An angel? Really?" Lily asked a bit too excited.

Dean frowned. "Maybe…"

"Have you met him, Sam?" Lily asked.

"Haven't got the pleasure yet…" Sam said with a grin.

"Wow…an angel… Dean, you're so lucky…" Lily said.

"Hey, we don't know that he's really what he said he is!" Dean stubbornly said.

"You said he has wings." Lily said.

"A trick of light probably…" Dean said.

"And that he healed me…" Lily pointed.

Dean couldn't say anything then.

"I would like to see this…holy-tax accountant you said myself…" Lily said dreamily. "Do you think he will let me see his wings?"

"Oh, Lily…" Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam chuckled.

"What?"

777

While Dean and Sam are off to go to their next first hunt (after Dean's return) with Bobby, Lily is stuck in bed by Prue, the mother-hen. She had nothing to do so she decided to read some books Prue had about demons and stuff. Who know maybe the information could be useful in the future? When she saw a page about the trickster, she couldn't help but being reminded of Gabe.

Gabe. The trickster. Her lover…or ex-lover, maybe? He had broken up with her. At least she thought he did…when he decided he didn't want to watch her break over Dean's fate. But Lily knew from Sam that Gabe had not abandoned her when she was possessed by Illyria.

Sam had suspected that there is something between her and the trickster. He had noticed that Gabe seemed to care so much for his sister when the trickster tried to save her from Illyria. Lily had confided in Sam that she has been dating with the trickster. Sam was a bit displeased that she had kept it a secret from her own brothers but he understand because what Gabe is, Dean will be against it very much. Lily told him that whatever she had with Gabe, it was already over when the trickster refused to help Dean and instead tried to kill him many times. Sam accepted that answer. He isn't against her dating the trickster but he's not going to support it either.

Lily thought of Gabe, of their time together. They were so happy, so in love… At least, she is in love. She didn't know if Gabe feels the same way with her. She picked up her cell phone and stared at Gabe's number. She is hesitant to call him. She decided she have to, just to say she is thankful for his help. She called him but he didn't pick up. She tried again but he didn't pick up. She thought that he is avoiding her. Her heart broke a bit at that. She left him a message on voicemail expressing her gratitude and that she wanted to talk. Lily waited for Gabe to call back but he never did. She had waited pathetically by her cell phone, hoping he would call. When he didn't, she laid back on the bed, hugging her pillow and sighed.

"I guess it's really over then…" Lily whispered sadly.

777

Dean and Sam returned with scary news. According to Castiel, Lilith is trying to break 66 seals in order to free Lucifer and bring about the apocalypse. One of the seals, the rising of the witnesses, has been broken. That's why all of them are being haunted by the supernatural victims they couldn't saved.

777

Lily finally had managed to convince her brothers to let her back hunting with them. As usual they crashed in some crappy motel room they shared together. Dean suddenly woke up her up that night and told her that they need to follow Sam. They found out that Sam is with new Ruby and that he has been practicing his 'special' power.

Dean is furious. Lily just didn't know what to think. Sam tried to convince his siblings that he's using the power for good and that he has saved many people with it. Dean told Sam that Castiel asked him to stop Sam and he assumed it meant stopping Sam from using his demonic power. Sam reluctantly agreed then to cease using his power.

Lily noticed Dean is a bit strange. When they were alone, she asked him about it. Dean revealed that Castiel had sent him back to the past and that he had met the young version of their parents. Dean also said that their mother is such a babe and it made Lily grinned.

"You definitely have her features…" Dean said.

"Really? How come you never called me a babe?" Lily asked jokingly.

"Cuz that would be wrong…" Dean said.

"And thinking about our mom like that isn't?" Lily countered.

"Well…" Dean didn't know what to say. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I tried to keep the boys off you?"

Lily stared at him in confusion. "Because you're my brother and you're a pain in the ass?"

"Because you're my pretty, cute, naïve…little sister..."

"You think I'm cute?" Lily asked then stopped. "Hey, I'm not naïve!"

"Yes, you are. Remember Thomas? He flirted with you in hope to get inside your pant and you didn't even realize that…"

"I so realize that!"

"Then why did you let him all over you?"

"He so did not go all over me! And it's not like I would actually let him touch me…" Lily said. "I just wanted to play around a bit…"

"Well, you have to be careful, what if he decided he won't take your 'no', overpower you and then rapes you?" Dean ranted.

"Wow, you're so paranoid…and I so can take care of myself." Lily shook her head. "You know it was in men's nature to try to get inside some girls' pant… You can't protect me from men forever… I mean do you really want me to end up a spinster?"

"Spinster? Really?"

"What?"

Dean chuckled.

"Beside it's my choice to "let a man get inside my pant" anyway… "

"Ew, Lily!"

"What?"

"I so do not need a mental picture about you and some guy!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hell, Dean, you are the same type like those men that you tried to protect me from! I mean you flirted with any women in sight."

"Only the hot ones…" Dean helpfully supplied.

Lily glared at him. "I can't believe we have this conversation…"

"Me too…"

They couldn't help but chuckled when they realized that they have been off the main conversation.

"So, Mom and Dad, huh?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…" Dean sighed. "There is something you have to know about Mom. She used to be a hunter."

"What?"

Dean proceeded to tell her about Mary's deal with yellow-eyed demon. Lily is devastated to learn that.

777

Lily decided to drop by the Roadhouse to meet up with Jo. They have been a close friend ever since they met. They keep in touch with each other via email. Jo had asked her to work together with a case she found. Lily gladly agreed. They needed a girl's night out anyway. While Lily went to Jo, Dean and Sam had to deal with a case of shape shifter.

After the case is closed, Jo and Lily had a heart-to-heart. Lily revealed about her secret love with the trickster. Jo reprimanded her not to get close with the trickster because he is after all not a human so naturally their relationship won't ever work out. Lily knew that. She then teased Jo about Dean. She knew that Jo had a crush on Dean and that the feeling is kind of mutual if not for the fact that Dean is scared of commitment and…Ellen.

"He's dead before, Jo. Now, he's not. It must be your second chance to make it work with him." Lily said.

Jo didn't say anything.

777

It's a few days before Halloween. The Winchester siblings are together and proceeded to investigate two mysterious deaths in a small town. Dean and Sam, as usual pretending to be FBI agents, went to investigate the victims' house and found hex bags. They deduced that they are dealing with a witch who is sacrificing people to summon a dangerous demon named Samhain.

For the first time, Lily and Sam met Castiel. The angel arrived in town to tell them that the freeing of Samhain is one of the seals that will lead to freeing Lucifer. Sam is so excited to meet Castiel and wanted to shake hand with the angel. Castiel mentioned that Sam is "the boy with the demon blood" and that he is relieved to know that Sam is no longer using his demonic power.

Lily stared at Castiel. "Can I see your wings?" she asked.

"Lily!" Dean yelled at his sister.

"What? I'm curious…" Lily said. "Don't you, Sam?" She asked her little brother who look uncomfortable after Castiel mentioned him as "the boy with the demon blood".

Dean rolled his eyes at his sister.

Lily saw the other man with Castiel. "Is he an angel too?"

Castiel nodded and introduced Uriel.

The siblings decided that they didn't like Uriel. He's so arrogant, treating them like they were beneath him which in a way they are…sort of.

Dean stared at Castiel and asked him what is to be done about this Samhain business.

The siblings are surprised and upset when Uriel said he's going to smite the entire town. They wanted the angels to give them some time to stop the breaking of samhain seal themselves before they decided to kill the entire town.

Sam is kind of disappointed to find out that the angels are not what he thinks to be, beings of righteousness. Dean comforted him so that Sam didn't lose his faith because he knew Sam is into all of that, even if he himself is not. Lily who sat on the passenger seat and has been listening couldn't help but smile at her brothers. Oh, she loves her brothers so much. As family, they take care each other and have each other's back.

In the end, they failed to stop the breaking of the seal and Samhain goes free. Sam has no choice but use his power to stop Samhain from killing his siblings and other people.

Later, Lily found Sam alone and upset. Apparently he had a visit from Uriel. Let's just say Uriel did not appreciate Sam's 'hard work' at all. He pretty much said that he didn't like both Dean and Sam. Sam found out from Uriel that Dean actually remembered about his time in hell. Sam told Lily about that and the two couldn't help but feel worry for their older brother.

Meanwhile Dean and Castiel had a talk. Dean found out that Castiel is having doubt about the order he received from above. Dean decided that Castiel is a good angel, unlike Uriel.

777

Ruby approached the siblings with a potential case when she heard rumor about a girl in the psychiatric hospital who suddenly became a target for demons which pointed the siblings in the direction into a girl called Anna Milton. They are to protect her before the other demons do.

The siblings are surprised to know that Anna knows about them, well, at least about Dean and Sam. The angel didn't talk about Lily. Anna claimed that she can hear the angels' conversation. Dean jokingly told her that she is an angel radio.

Ruby suddenly appeared and told them a dangerous demon is there for Anna. She told Sam to use his power to kill the demon but Sam failed. Dean recognized the demon as Alastair from his time in hell. While Dean and Sam deal with the demon, Lily and Ruby got Anna out and into safety.

Lily stared at Ruby and asked her if she is dating Sam. Ruby actually lost of her words because of her sudden question. Ruby told her about what Sam's going through when both Dean and her are out of picture a few months back.

Lily and Anna found that they quickly became friends. Lily has to break the news Anna's parents' death to the poor girl. Lily tried her best to comfort Anna when she broke down crying.

After tending to each other wound, Sam revealed his relationship with Ruby to Dean. Dean found out that Ruby is his brother's life line after he was in hell and Lily was in a coma. Dean couldn't help but feeling like he owes Ruby for just being there for Sam.

Finally Dean and Sam, with a message from Ruby, went to the abandoned cabin somewhere where Anna and Lily are waiting. However, Castiel and Uriel appeared before them and said they had to kill Anna. Anna managed to banish them with a blood sigil.

With the help of Pamela, the siblings found out Anna's true identity. Apparently Anna is a fallen angel. Anna enlisted the siblings' help to find her grace in order to stand a chance against both demon and angel that are after her.

Lily noticed that Dean and Anna are attracted to each other. Anna is a good girl…but Lily couldn't help but think of Jo when she saw Anna is with Dean. She wanted Jo to be with Dean. But seeing Anna, Lily felt sympathy for her. Lily chuckled when she realized both her brothers slept with a total opposite supernatural beings, Sam with a demon and Dean with an angel…

In the end, Anna managed to get her grace back and she became full-time angel again. She vanished within the bright light that covered her body. The siblings are wondering if they will ever saw her again.

Dean finally revealed what he did in hell to his siblings. He actually cried, so overwhelm with pain, sorrow and guilt. It was heartbreaking. Lily hugged her older brother. Sam stared at them sadly.

777

Lily woke up to see Castiel standing near Dean's bed. Dean looked peaceful when earlier he was restless because of the nightmare memories of hell. Lily smiled when she realized that Castiel helped Dean to keep his nightmare at bay. She started to like the silent angel.

777

When couple after couple died, the siblings went to investigate and found out about the Venus ring. Venus is a goddess of love according to a myth. The ring supposedly has a romantic notion for couple. Turned out the ring is cursed and it cursed couple who truly in love with each other. It made the couple hated each other enough to kill. The ring has been moved from one museum to another and with it taken so many victims.

The siblings headed to Metropolis when the ring is to be presented into Luthor Museum. They have to steal the ring and seal it into enchantment box. However breaking and entering the Museum would be difficult with the maximum security they have there. The siblings enlisted an old friend's help, a hacker called Gus, to help with the security problem.

While in town, Lily met up again with Justin, an ex-boyfriend…sort of. They weren't really into relationship at the times but they do like each other very much. They went for coffee together and have a hell of a good time…and a hell of a good night…

When Gus found out about Justin, he told Lily to get closer with Justin. Apparently one of Justin's company deals in the 'maximum security' the museum supposed to have. Gus needed Lily to find out more about it to make their work easier.

Lily is reluctant to use Justin like that but she has no choice because people's life is at stake here. So she went on another date with Justin and purposely manipulated events so that Justin allowed her to attend the museum and have him spilling as much as she can squeeze from him about the maximum security. Lily hated herself for using Justin and she became so distracted because of it.

Later that night, the siblings and Gus started their mission to steal the ring. With Gus's hacking experience and Justin's information, they managed to bypass some of the security. However apparently Justin left a few detail about the security from Lily. One of them tripped the alarms but they narrowly escaped.

Justin suddenly asked to meet Lily the next day and he showed her a tape from a hidden camera in the museum he neglected to tell Lily. The tape recorded some of their face, one of which is Lily's. Lily breathed a deep sigh when she saw the tape. Justin shut down the tape and calmly demanded answers.

Lily could see that Justin felt betrayed by her. She hated herself even more because of it. She decided to come clean. She told him her real last name and also told him about her 'odd job'. She also told him about the cursed ring despite knowing he would never believe her. She was right.

Justin threatened to give the tape to the police unless she told him the truth. Lily begged him not to and insisted that she had told him the truth. Justin angrily told her to leave. Lily is hurt by his action. She told him some more about the ring and the death that followed it. She told him to check it out himself. She even told him about the most recent death caused by the ring. Justin didn't say anything. Lily left then and cried secretly before return back to the motel to break the news to her brothers. Gus freaked out when he knew about the tape and demanded the siblings do something about it. He decided then to just skip town immediately.

Sam could tell that Lily is in pain. He asked her if she really likes Justin and she said she does. Sam told her not to give up on him and that he will come around. He decided to visit Justin himself. However the man is quite stubborn. Sam is relieved to know that Justin didn't hand over the tape to the police. He realized Justine did it because of Lily. He realized the man in front of him like his sister seriously and that's why he was hurt so badly by Lily's betrayal.

Justine did check out what Lily had revealed about the ring and death but he didn't believe it. He also found out about the criminal report on Dean and Sam Winchester and he even knew that the brothers are supposed to be dead because of some gas explosion in a police headquarter a year ago. He also found out about the fire that caused their mothers' and Jessica's death. He didn't know what to think. He still couldn't believe about what Lily had said that demons and other sort of supernatural creatures actually existed and that she and her brothers are hunters who hunt those things. So many lies Lily had uttered to him, how can he ever trust her?

Later that day, Justine and Lily met up again. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say to each other. It was very awkward. Suddenly a bunch of a guy attacked Lily and Justine intervened to help her. Justine is able to fight very well since he mastered a few martial arts, a skill he needed as someone who came from a rich and influential family because there is a chance the family's enemies will go after him and all.

In the end Justine and Lily were cornered and captured. They were taken into abandon warehouse. They were both seated in chairs and tied with a rope.

"Demons?" Justin asked.

Lily stared at a bunch of guys in front of her. There were three of them. "No, hunters…"

Justin looked confused. "Like you and your brother?" he asked.

One of the guys heard what Justine said and growled. "We are a better hunter than the Winchesters! They are a screw up!" 

"Hey!" Lily yelled angrily. She can't accept that they were bad-mouthing her family.

"Well, it's true! You and your brothers let the Hell's gate opened and released thousand of demons into the world!" yelled the first one.

"We tried our best!" Lily snapped.

"Your best is not enough!" The second one yelled.

"Well, I don't see you anywhere when the gate is opened and we were risking our life to close it back down! In fact we are the one who figured out the demon's plan! Sure, we fail but if we didn't find out about it and being there, things would have been worse! And I don't see any of you managed to figure the demon's plan or managed to be there anyway!" Lily ranted.

Justine is speechless hearing the banter between Lily and the guys who captured them.

The third hunter stared at Lily silently. "We know about Sam…"

Lily frowned.

"We know what he is… Gordon had left us the truth about Sam…" The third hunter said again. "He is a monster."

"Oh my God, you are still on that?" Lily yelled. "Look, Sam is human! Gordon is wrong!"

"Yeah, what about Dean?" asked the second hunter. "I heard he was supposed to be dead and here he is…alive and well…"

"What? We are hunters! There will always be untrue rumor about some of us being dead!" Lily said.

"No, not this time. " The third hunter said. "The demon we interrogated said that Dean made a deal with a crossroad demon and killed by hellhound…"

Lily flinched at that.

"Did Sam using his demonic power resurrect your brother?" The third hunter asked.

"What? Are you retarded? Sam is…" But Lily couldn't finish speaking because the hunter slapped her hard.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" Justine yelled.

Lily chuckled. "Fine, you want the truth about Dean? Yeah, he's dead. Yeah, he's alive now. But it has nothing to do with Sam. Want to know the truth? An angel brought him back. His name is Castiel. He said he was commanded by God to save Dean."

The hunter growled and slapped her again. "There is no such a thing as an angel! Don't play me for fool, bitch!"

"What? You don't believe me?" Lily asked. "Shall I call him for you? Cas, can you hear me? I need your help over here…"

The hunters glared at her.

Nothing happened.

The hunters snickered.

Castiel suddenly appeared.

"Holy crap…" Lily muttered in disbelief. "You actually came…"

Castiel stared at Lily when he heard her cussing.

Lily realized. "Sorry…my bad…"

Castiel tilted his head cutely. "You did call me…"

The hunters are all panicked and proceeded to attack the angel who calmly avoided the attack and made two of them fall to the floor with a touch.

The third hunter, the leader, glared at the angel. "What are you?"

Lily who had managed to free herself from the rope by this point stood up and said smugly, "I told you he's an angel…" She freed Justine who is in shock from the overload information.

"Right, and I'm God!" the third hunter yelled in annoyance.

Castiel looked serious. "You are not God…"

"Well you are sure as hell not an angel!" The hunter said.

Castiel showed them his wings.

The hunter's mouth dropped open in shock.

Both Lily and Justine stared in fascination at the shadowy wings.

Lily grinned at the hunter and Justine. "Told you…" She stared at Castiel. "Cas, will you tell this man not to ever think or try to harm my brothers?"

Castiel tiled his head to study her and then stared at the hunter. "You have to leave Dean alone. He has important work from God." He said seriously.

Lily stepped to stand beside Castiel. "And the only way Dean can focus to do God's work is to know that no one would try to harm his siblings." She said to Castiel and to the hunter.

Castiel didn't say anything. He simply stared at the hunter before him who is now kneeling on the floor, frightened.

"I promise…" The hunter replied.

Castiel touched the hunter's forehead and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thanks, Cas, I'm not sure you will come…but thanks for coming and save us…" Lily said.

"You're right." Castiel said. "Dean won't be able to concentrate to do God's work if something bad happened to you or Sam…"

"Wait, you didn't know whether he will come or not?" Justin asked. "What would happen if he didn't come? How do you think you can save us?"

"I'm working on it. I mean I got free of the rope, right?" Lily asked.

"And what? You can take on these three guys?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"Well, no, but I'm pretty sure they are going to make me call my brothers and I… I know exactly what to say to tip them off the danger we are in. Everything is under control." Lily said.

Justine is speechless. "You're very weird…risk-taker…" he said. Then he smiled slowly.

Lily shrugged. "Run in the family…" she replied. She turned to face Castiel but the angel has already vanished some time ago.

"Where did that guy go?" Justine asked.

"Ugh, don't ask…" Lily said.

They both left the warehouse and went on their separate way after promising to meet again tomorrow.

Dean and Sam were freaking out when Lily told them she has been kidnapped by the hunters. Dean actually wanted to go back to the warehouse to kick the hunters who dare to hurt his little sister. Lily told them that Castiel saved her.

The next day, as promised, Lily and Justine meet up again. Justine told her that he believe her and promised to keep the ring incident from the police or feds. Lily thanked him for that. Uncomfortable silent followed for a while. Justine then said he likes Lily but he needed some time away from her to think of things. Lily sadly agreed. She finally found a good man she likes and could learn to love but the man didn't know if he wants to be a part of her life. Well, she couldn't really blame him. Her life is not exactly a good life. They said their goodbye. They kissed each other for the last time. Lily left him while trying to hold her tears back.

777

The siblings investigated a town where no one dies because apparently the Reapers are missing there. With no one left to guide the souls to the afterlife, people survived fatal gunshots, stabbing wounds, etc. The siblings learned that Alastair plan to break one of the 66 seals by killing Reapers. The siblings seek the help of psychic Pamela to stop his malicious plan. But things go wrong when Pamela got hurt and died.

Meanwhile Castiel and Uriel captured Alaistar and asked Dean to use the torturing skills he learned in hell to extract information from him so they can stop whoever it is that has been killing angels. Sam is concerned Dean can't handle the job but Dean agreed to do it despite Lily's protest. She didn't like that the angels use Dean to do something like that.

The angels zapped Dean away from his siblings and into an abandon building where Alaistar is trapped. Dean proceeded to torture him. Meanwhile Lily is freaking out for Dean. Sam enlisted Ruby's help to find Dean.

When Alastair revealed some shocking information, Dean's world is shattered. Apparently the one who break the first seal is Dean when he was in hell. Suddenly Alaistar managed to free himself and attacked Dean but Sam appeared and ended up killing Alaistar with his power.

Dean is in hospital due to his injury. Sam and Lily are very worried.

Castiel appeared to Dean and told him that Uriel is the one who kill the angel. Uriel has switched side to be with Lucifer and he was recruiting angels who are willing to work with Lucifer. If they refused, Uriel killed them with an angel-killing knife. When Castiel refused to join, Uriel tried to kill him but he was saved by Anna.

Castiel confirmed Dean's fear that he is indeed the one who started the apocalypse….

777

Lily is frantic when Dean and Sam went missing. Apparently Zachariah trapped the brothers in some sort of alternate reality to test them both. Dean found that he didn't like this new angel at all.

777

Lily woke up to find out she has a one night stand with a stranger. Freaking out, Lily ran away before the man is awakened. She had not meant to do it. She distinctly remembered that she was upset about an article about Justine. Apparently he had forgotten her since he was rumored to have a new girlfriend. Lily saw the picture of Justine with some woman and she felt hurt that he was so quickly getting over her. She thought they have something special. Well, come to think about it, she also had something special with the Trickster but it didn't work out. She couldn't help but wonder if she was cursed and doomed to never find true love. She decided to get drunk so that she can forget her misery even for a while. She was depressed with her life, well, her love life. She drank some more and hit on the first cute guy he saw. She didn't care that she wasn't herself. She felt so free somehow. And now, she felt stupid and embarrassed to the point she cowardly ran away instead of facing the man like a grown woman.

777

When Sam and Dean went to investigate something, they stumbled across a collection of book that basically tells all of their life. When they got back to the motel with lot of books, Lily is confused. She was as surprised and creeps out as her brothers were when she read some of the books which told their life as it was. Well, the book centered mostly on her brothers.

When Dean is about to read book about the trickster, she grabbed them out of his hand for fear it might revealed her relationship with the trickster. She realized the books focused mostly on her brothers and that she herself is just a minor character in the books…somewhat. She felt ridiculously jealous. She felt stupid. When she read the books about Dean's alternate life from the Djinn, she felt sad to realize that she wasn't in the life of her brothers. It was like she is not really exists or is not supposed to exist. She shook her head to clear herself from that stupid thought.

The siblings decided to visit the author of the book, Chuck. They tried to convince them that what he wrote is their life. Sam is quite suspicious about Chuck. Later, Chuck told them that Lilith will be coming for Sam and that apparently they will have a 'passionate sex' with each other. Dean and Sam had a fight because of the differences in opinion. Dean wanted Sam to avoid Lilith so that what Chuck prophesized will not come true. Sam wanted this opportunity to kill Lilith for good. Lily took a side with Dean, she didn't want Sam to be in danger. Sam, angrily, left them.

Dean and Lily are worried about Sam. Dean directed his anger at Chuck for writing about them and somehow makes it come true. Castiel appeared and told Dean and Lily that Chuck is actually a prophet of God and that what he wrote will definitely come to pass. With that in mind, Dean and Lily decided to drag Sam back from the motel where supposedly Lilith will come to visit. But Sam is stubborn and refused to listen. Lily is stuck in the middle again. She hated it when her brothers fought with each other. Lily begged Sam to left the motel with them. Sam stood his ground. Dean mentioned that he knew that Sam is still using his demonic power and he knew that Sam is keeping something secret from them. He is angry that Sam still didn't want to come clean. Dean is upset and dragged Lily out of the motel with him. Dean and Lily left the motel and talked to Castiel who told them indirectly to get to Chuck and get him to the motel. Apparently Chuck is protected by an archangel who will smite every demon come close with him.

Chuck agreed reluctantly to come with them after enough threat from Dean and with Lily begging him. They came to the motel just in time to see Sam and Lilith in the process of trying to kill each other. Lilith escaped after she found out about Chuck and his archangel guardian.

Later, at Chuck's house, Lily gave the prophet all of their cell phone numbers and asked to be told about any important future events. Chuck agreed and then he told her that he knew what she was feeling about the books, about how she felt she has 'unimportant' role... Lily looked ashamed; she knew how much both of her brothers had suffered and yet she was treating their life as if it was some sort of movie. She felt guilty for wanting a more important part. She felt stupid. Chuck assured her that what she was feeling is perfectly human. He said he sometimes felt jealous with the siblings' somewhat free life. Lily smiled at that and said goodbye.

That night, Chuck had another vision and he knew it is important that he warned the Winchester siblings but Zachariah appeared and forbade him from telling the siblings. Chuck wanted to protest but is afraid of the angel. One thing he knew if he didn't warn the siblings, their life is about to change drastically. He couldn't help but felt sad for the siblings, of the sorrowful misfortune that will befall them…

777

The siblings received a call from someone who claimed to be their father's son. They went to investigate it. Dean and Sam thought that the guy, Adam, is a demon who is trying to lure them into trap but he actually passes all tests which indicates he is an ordinary human. They also found out that Adam is really their half-brother. Dean isn't too keen about him, especially when he knew John made an effort of a normal life for Adam and not for them. Lily is just simply overwhelm to know she has another brother again…and wished they got a sister instead. Sam warmed up to Adam and told him the truth about their father. However, just when the siblings started to accept Adam, they found out that Adam is a creature bent to take revenge against their father and that the real Adam is in fact murdered a while ago by the creature.

777

Lily received a call from Justine. He asked her expertise in a possible supernatural incident that befallen one of his close friend. Lily reluctantly agreed to come. She told Dean and Sam that she needed to handle the case alone. Dean protested greatly but luckily Sam managed to persuade him to let their sister go. Lily and Justine finally meet again…and it was awkward. Lily did found out the rumor that he has a girlfriend is wrong and she secretly glad of it. Justine then introduced her to his friend who supposedly has supernatural problem. Lily managed to solve the problem.

Lily is surprised when Justine said he wanted to learn everything she knew about the supernatural. Apparently he wanted to be a hunter. Lily is speechless; she can't believe that he's willing to throw his current life to pursue a hunter's life. Justin said he has been investigating and he suspected something big is happening in the world. He meant the natural disasters as well as the unnatural disasters that happened in the world one after another. Lily knew that the disasters happened as the result of some of the seals being destroyed.

Justine wanted to learn everything so that he can **survive** whatever happens next. Since he is very persistent, Lily gave him Jim's number. She recommended Jim because he is an excellent hunter with more knowledge about the supernatural but he has retired so he may have the time to educate him. Justine thanked her. Lily warned him that Jim is not an easy person to please and that there is a chance that he might reject him. Justine accepted that.

Lily decided it's time to go back to her brothers but Justine suddenly stopped her and kissed her in an impulse. He apologized about it but Lily said he shouldn't and she kissed him back. And one thing led to another… The next day, they said their goodbye. Justine said that someday he wanted to be on the road with her. Lily smiled and said she will be looking forward for that.

777

Dean has a dream about Castiel asking him for help. When the siblings rushed to the place where Castiel is, they found out that the angel has left the vessel. The vessel, Jimmy, couldn't remember the message Castiel intended to give to Dean. Through series of events, Castiel finally returned and re-occupied Jimmy's body. But Castiel had changed; he was cold toward the siblings. Dean and Lily finally found out about Sam's secret that he has been drinking demon's blood to boost his power.

Despite Lily's protest, Dean and Bobby had Sam locked inside the panic room in Bobby's basement. Dean reassured her that what they did is for Sam's own good. Sam is angry and feeling betrayed by them. He is going through withdrawal now and he continues to scream in pain. Lily couldn't stand it anymore so she left the basement.

When more seals are being broken and disasters after disasters followed, Bobby wondered if they should have let Sam go after Lilith with his power but Dean disagreed. Dean went to find Castiel and asked him if Sam could really stop Lilith and the apocalypse. Castiel said Sam might be able to do it using his power but there is a risk that he needed to consume lot of demon blood it might change him forever. Castiel assured Dean that he needs not to risk Sam and that Heaven believe that Dean will be the one to stop it all. For Sam, Dean agreed to serve God and the angels and that he will do whatever being asked of him. However, later, Castiel is ordered to let Sam loose from the panic room and he did it secretly. Bobby found Sam when he tried to run but he failed to stop him. Dean and Bobby thought it was Ruby who let Sam loose from the room.

Dean and Lily managed to track Sam down in some motel. Dean had a fight with Sam when he found his youngest brother with Ruby. Dean insisted that Ruby is corrupting and manipulating him but Sam wouldn't listen. They got into a huge fight. Lily tried to stop them but there is not much she can do. Dean angrily told Sam if he leaves them, he can't come back anymore. Sam still wouldn't listen and started to left with Ruby. Lily started to cry and begged him not to leave. Sam said he's sorry and then left. Lily is hurt so much but she strengthens herself and went to Dean to help tend his wound. Dean is just upset with what happened and needed sometime alone so he left Lily all alone. Lily broke down crying for her brothers.

Sam had left them for Ruby. Now, Dean is missing. Lily is frantic and she couldn't help but feel abandoned. She felt so lost. She tried to call Sam, begging him to come back and help her find Dean but Sam won't return her call. Lily didn't know that Dean is with the angels. So she decided to call Chuck to find out where Dean is. Chuck seemed a little nervous to receive a call from her. Lily asked him if he knew what is going on. Chuck told her to be careful but suddenly the line went dead. Lily told Bobby that she needed to go see Chuck because she is worried and she also needed the answer she knew Chuck could have given her.

On the way to Chuck's house, Lily is ambushed by a group of demons and she passed out…

777

Dean found out from Zachariah that Lilith is down to the two final seals. Dean is horrified when he realized the angels are going to let Lilith destroyed the last two seals and bring about the apocalypse. Zachariah said that Dean is destined to stop Lucifer. After Zachariah left, Dean tried to call Lily, Bobby even Sam but there is no signal so he couldn't make a call.

Castiel appeared and Dean tried to convince Castiel that the angels are wrong. In the end, Castiel decided to help Dean and he revealed something terrifying to Dean. Both Lily and Lilith are the final seals. Once Lilith bleed Lily dry on the ground where Lucifer is sealed, the seal will be weaken…and when Sam came to finish Lilith off, her blood along with Lily's will ultimately opened the cage Lucifer is in. And all hell will break loose…

Castiel revealed that Lilith had already gotten to Lily and is preparing the ceremony to kill her. Dean couldn't believe that Lily is one of the seals. Castiel said there is no time to explain about Lily's origin and that they needed to stop Sam. They knew when Sam found Lilith and saw Lily dies in her hand, there would be no stopping him from killing Lilith.

Castiel zapped Dean and himself to Chuck's house to find out where Lilith and Lily are. Chuck is surprised to see them and yelling that it wasn't supposed to happen. Dean is enraged at Chuck when he realized that Chuck knew about Lily's being a seal and he didn't do anything to warn them. Chuck said that Zachariah had him on a leash so he couldn't tell them about the danger.

Dean demanded an answer of how his sister had become a seal. Apparently Lily is really supposed to be dead when she was little. The angels hid the seal inside of her. Lily is alive because of the seal. Nobody would suspect that one of the last seal is actually hidden on such a plain sight. However, some of the angels would like to jump-start the apocalypse including Zachariah and he had tipped Lilith off about Lily. Dean remembered when they were little; Lily did almost die when she was two. Dean felt sick when he remembered his time in the illusion world caused by the Djinn, Lily did died young… If they have a normal life, Lily wouldn't be in his life right now…

Suddenly bright light filled the room as Chuck's archangel guardian appeared before them. Chuck told them where the final seal is and Castiel zapped Dean to the church to stop Sam and save Lily.

777

Lily is tied on a pillar and she was screaming because Lilith purposely bleeds her with a knife all over her body. Lilith had revealed to her that she is in fact a seal. Lily is shocked to say the least…and a part of her wants to kick herself for ever wishing she has a part in something… Now she got her wish and it wasn't great at all… But she couldn't help but think that she has been right all along…she wasn't supposed to exist… As she thought of that, she couldn't help the tears that falling in her face as the lost of lot of bloods caused her to lose consciousness… Distinctly she heard Sam's voice calling out her name in fear…

Sam was enraged when he saw what Lilith did to his sister. He started to raise his hand intending to kill her.

Ruby smirked in satisfaction knowing everything will happen as she had planned.

Dean appeared and started calling out to Sam and Lily.

Ruby closed the door telekinetically to stop Dean.

Sam concentrated on killing the demon in front of him.

Lilith is dead. Her blood and Lily's mingled with each other…forming some sort of blood seal…and the ground started to shake as light came out from the ground.

Sam realized he has been tricked by Ruby. He was panicking.

Dean entered the room and stabbed Ruby with a demon-killing knife.

Sam felt so guilty and frightened.

Dean got Lily's off the pillar and yelled at Sam to help him to get Lily to a hospital.

Sam rushed toward Dean and helped him with Lily. He noticed the blood that covered his sister and realized that they were too late to save her.

As they neared the door, it closed magically as the light glows even brighter…

Dean and Sam exchanged a look of fear…

A/N: I know Lily's surprise plot is kind of forcing it but, well, it's fanfiction. Please leave a review if you like this chapter. Thank you.


	5. Season Five Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Summary: AU. John and Mary had three children, Dean, Lily and Sam. This chapter is about Lily's life leading up to the episode "The End"…

Warning: OOC-ness

In This Life

Dean and Sam are trying to get out of the room when the door magically closed by itself, effectively trapping the brothers and their dying sister inside…while the ground beneath the blood seal glows even brighter…

The brothers exchanged a look of fear as they tried to shield their eyes from the inhumanly bright light. Suddenly the brothers found themselves on a plane. They looked around them in confusion and almost panic. They found their sister on the seat next to them, unconscious but appeared to be magically healed. They proceeded to shake her awake.

Lily gasped as she woke up. She blinked her eyes repeatedly and saw the concern look on her brothers. "Dean? Sam?" she called out softly, stills a bit weak. She remembered what happened and checks her body for wounds caused by Lilith and found none even her clothing is free of the blood stains. "What happened?" she finally asked.

Dean and Sam sighed in relief when they found out she is alive and well.

"Did Lilith…?" Lily asked.

Sam looked away guiltily while Dean breathed heavily.

Suddenly the plane started to shake when a violent bright light appeared from the town supposedly Lucifer broke free from. Everyone started to scream in panic. The siblings watched from the window as the bright light covered the air around the plane before vanishing slowly.

777

The siblings are on their way to Chuck's house. In the car, they turned on the radio and heard various breaking news all over the world. Dean turned off the radio and continued driving in silent. It was very uncomfortable. Sam tried to say something to apologize to his older brother but Dean won't let him. Dean said it will be okay but his grim expression said otherwise.

Lily who sat on passenger seat stared at her brothers, not knowing what to say either to ease the uncomfortable silent that filled the air surrounding them. "So…how did we end up on the plane?" she finally asked.

"Angels, maybe?" Sam offered an answer. "I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?"

"Well whatever, it's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas." Dean said. He told them how Castiel had rebelled to help them and about how Lily is a seal.

Lily nodded and told the brothers that Lilith had told her about that surprising twist of event but didn't comment much of it. She didn't want to think that she's alive because of the seal. Now that the seal was broken, shouldn't she drop dead already?

Sam couldn't believe that Lily is in fact a seal. He shuddered in fear just how close they are of losing their sister. Whoever it is that put them on the plane and healed Lily, he is very thankful. He also realized he felt much better as if whoever it is that healed his sister also healed him from his addiction of demon blood.

Chuck's house is a mess. Blood splattered all over. The siblings stared at the room and tried to locate the owner. Chuck suddenly appeared and hit Sam with a frying pan much to Sam's dismay. Dean and Lily actually jumped in surprise at Chuck's sudden attack. Chuck seemed surprised to see Sam. He told them in his last vision he saw Sam's eyes turned black. Dean and Lily are shocked to hear that.

Chuck noticed Lily. "And…you're alive…"

Lily flinched at that. "So I was supposed to be dead in your vision?" she asked. "A little warning before hand would be nice…"

Chuck looked guilty. "I wanted to warn you guys but Zachariah…"

"Where is Cas?" Dean asked.

Chuck looked sad. "He's dead…or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "I mean maybe he just vanished into the light or something…"

"Oh, no, he's like exploded…like a water balloon of chunky soup." Chuck explained.

Dean sighed in frustration. "Cas, you stupid bastard…" he hissed.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us…" Sam said.

"Yeah, exactly!" Dean said in annoyance.

Sam sighed and asked, "So what's now?"

"I don't know…" Dean said.

"Hey, Chuck, have you seen any new vision since Lucifer broke free?" Lily asked.

Chuck shook his head then he stopped. "Oh crap…"

"What?" The siblings asked in the same time.

"I can feel them…" Chuck replied.

"Though we would find you here…" Zachariah said from behind the siblings. There are two angels with him. He was smirking at the siblings.

Lily glared at him. "You bastard, you are going to let me die and let Lucifer ran free?" she demanded angrily.

Zachariah looked a bit surprised. "Ah, Lily…you survived… That's…unexpected…" He shrugged as if he didn't care. "You've played your part very well." He stared at Sam and chuckled. "Sam's too…"

Lily growled. "You...evil…"

Sam tugged his sister back and put a hand over her body protectively as he stared menacingly at the angels.

Zachariah chuckled. He stared at Dean. "Playtime's over, Dean… Time to come with us…" he said and stepped forward toward Dean.

"You just keep your distance, ass-hat." Dean said.

"You're upset…" Zachariah helpfully noted.

"Yeah…a little…" Dean said sarcastically. "You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day! And you're using my brother and sister to bring about the apocalypse!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. You did, Dean…" Zachariah said smugly. "Sam's too… Even Lily…even though she can't help it…" He grinned. "The Winchesters are the apocalypse-bringer siblings after all…." He said mockingly.

The siblings are upset with Zachariah's words.

"You had your chance to stop your brother but you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what." Let's just say it's all our fault and move on. Cause like it or not…it's apocalypse now." Zachariah said. "And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"We don't want you on our team, jerk!" Lily said.

Zachariah frowned. "You need to shut up, girl, as I said you've played your part and now…you are no longer have any roles in this…or any say at all…" he said firmly.

Dean stepped in between Zachariah and Lily. "Don't you threaten my sister, you son of bitch!"

Zachariah put his hands up in placating gesture. "Alright. You know, Dean, we know you want to kill the Devil and we do want you to kill the Devil. It's synergy…"

"And we're supposed to trust you?" Dean asked in annoyance. "Cram it with walnuts, ugly!"

Zachariah looked displeased. "This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast…before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel?" Sam asked. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He's an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we are talking four horsemen, red oceons, fiery skies…the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean. But you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche! After everything that you did, I don't want jack squat from you!" Dean yelled.

"You listen to me, boys! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah asked mockingly.

"You can't defeat Lucifer without us! A mere mortal… Do you really think mortal men like you guys could actually stand a chance against Lucifer?" He noticed Dean's fisted hand is bleeding. "You're bleeding…"

"Yeah…" Dean said smugly. "A little insurance policy just in case you dicks showed up." He turned around and pulled the door where an angel-repelling blood sigil is drawn and put his hand on the mark, activating the sigil.

Zachariah yelled in anger before a bright light pushes him and the other angels far away.

"Learned that from my friend, Cas, you son of a bitch." Dean yelled.

Lily sighed as she rubbed her head as if she's having a headache.

Chuck groaned. "This sucks ass…"

Sam remained silent.

777

Sam needed to apologize to his siblings for his mistake. Lily could never get mad at Sam, even if she has every right to be mad at him. Dean is determined not to address his apologies, saying that they made a mess and they can clean it up. Lily agreed even if she's not sure how exactly they are going to fix such a huge mess. They decided they needed to do some more research regarding the Devil.

A few days later, Lily had just returned to the motel from the store when she saw a woman feeling up Sam. Dean coughed and said in amusement, "Lil, meet Becky, Sam's number one fans from Supernatural…"

Lily blinked, confusion filled her face. "Supernatural? Wait, Chuck's books about us…?" she asked.

Becky turned to address Lily and smiled. "Hi, Lily, the sister…" she said. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, Becky, Sam's fans…" Lily said hesitantly.

"You're very cool. A woman living in a supernatural world… I'm jealous of you. You get to be a heroine alongside Dean and Sam…" Becky said excitedly. "Some people don't like you at all, because you're a girl. They think it should be about the relationship of the brothers…but I think you're cool…especially when you're with Jo!"

"Excuse me, what?" Lily asked.

"Oh you know…some of the fans think you and Jo will make a cute and kick-ass demon huntress couple and lover…" Becky said innocently.

"Ok, eww, that's so wrong…" Lily looked disgusted.

"At least they didn't pair you with your own brother…" Dean muttered.

Becky is too busy squealing back at Sam to pay attention of how the siblings are displeased about the pairing imagined by the fans. Finally though she revealed the message Chuck gave her about the Michael sword. After Sam's crazy fan girl left, the siblings enlisted Bobby's help in tracking down the Michael sword.

Lily felt Sam's pain when Bobby treated him harshly after Sam revealed that he's the one who had started the apocalypse. Sam left the motel to get research in library and Lily decided to follow him, leaving Dean and Bobby alone. When Lily tried to comfort him, Sam brushed her off, saying he deserved Bobby's harsh treatment. Lily begged him not to brush her off again. He did it once and it didn't end well. Lily said, as a family, they should stick together. Sam didn't say anything at that. In silent, they went to the library to do their research.

When Lily and Sam returned back to the motel, they found out Bobby is actually being possessed by a demon and had allowed Meg and another demon to come into the room to attack Dean. They managed to drive Meg and the other demon's away but Bobby got hurt badly when he stabbed himself in order to save Dean from the demon possessing him. The siblings rushed Bobby to the hospital and reluctantly have to leave Bobby behind to get to the Michael sword's location and to stop Meg and the other demons from getting it.

However it was a trap. Zachariah and the other two angels had been waiting for them. He revealed the truth that Dean is actually a vessel for Michael, that's why Dean is said to be the one to defeat Lucifer. Dean is still mad at him for manipulating everyone and determined to say 'no' to Michael. Enraged, Zachariah used his power to torture the siblings but Castiel suddenly appeared and save them. He killed the other two angels who came with Zachariah and told the older angel that God had resurrected him and save the siblings from Lucifer. Zachariah didn't want to believe Castiel's words but it is obvious he is frightened so he left the siblings after healing them. Castiel put a sigil on the siblings' ribs so that no angel can find them anymore then he vanished before the siblings could ask some more.

Back in the hospital, Bobby managed to survive. The siblings are very relieved. Bobby had told Sam that it was the demon talking and that he would never cut him out. Sam felt relieved. They talked about the apocalypse situation and how to handle it. Dean made a great speech about how the earth is theirs and the angels have to get their hands off their planet. He said they have to take down Lucifer and even Michael. Lily, Sam and Bobby are amused at Dean's 'give-them-hell' attitude.

The siblings left Bobby to rest while they went back to the motel. Sam suggested they try to find the colt and to use it against Lucifer. Dean brushed off the idea, saying what he said to Bobby is just a bunch of crap. Dean wanted to fight but he already believes that they don't stand a chance. Sam asked Dean if he wanted to say something to him since he sensing his older brother is holding back on him. Lily is annoyed that Sam has to bring up that touchy subject. She knew Dean is still mad at Sam. She knew they have to talk about Sam's betrayal sooner or later but she felt it would drift them even further right now.

Dean revealed that he is still upset that Sam chose a demon over their family. Dean is so disappointed at Sam for letting him down to the point he's not sure if he can trust Sam anymore. At this, Lily snapped at Dean, knowing his words would have hurt Sam's feeling but at this point, Dean could careless since he is just saying the truth. Lily felt helpless of how to fix their relationship. They were finally together again but she has a feeling things are about to fall apart…again…

777

Bobby is bitter when the doctor told him he won't be able to walk anymore. The siblings felt so guilty for Bobby's condition especially Dean.

Castiel called Sam's cellphone and appeared on the hospital. He couldn't heal Bobby because his power is limited now that he's branded traitor and cut off from Heaven. He revealed that they can stop Lucifer without Dean have to say 'yes' to Michael and that only God can help them now. He said he wanted to go find God and he needed Dean's necklace to do it. Apparently Dean's necklace is actually an amulet that would glow in God's presence. Dean reluctantly let him borrow it.

Bobby received a phone call from Rufus about a town swarming with demons and he sends the siblings to help Rufus out. In that town, the siblings couldn't find Rufus but find Ellen who revealed that she has been hunting with Jo for a while now and that Jo has been possessed by a demon. She is pissed that Dean didn't bother to call her to tell him that he's alive again. It's obvious that Dean feared Ellen. Lily and Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that.

In the end, they found out there are no demons. They have been played by War, one of the horsemen of apocalypse. War made them hallucinate to see each other as demons. They managed to get to War and cut off his ring finger, because his ring controls the hallucinations.

Lily urged Jo to talk to Dean. She smiled when Jo did have a talk with Dean. However it was cut short since Ellen wanted to go back.

When everyone has gone back, the siblings have another talk. Sam said they needed to be apart from each other. Lily instantly against the idea however Dean is quick to agree. Dean said he couldn't worry about Sam anymore. Lily is disappointed and angry at her brothers especially since they apparently have made up their mind to stay away from each other. Sam wanted to be away from them and stopped hunting while Lily must remain with Dean. Lily couldn't accept that, she tried to convince them to stay together but it was futile.

Lily finally had enough. She couldn't stay with one brother and abandon another. She couldn't bear to see them fall apart or rather not see them together like the time before everything went mad. She decided to leave both Dean and Sam. Dean's dismayed with her decision but Lily didn't care. She grabbed her things and took a bus to anywhere as long as she's far away from her stupid and insensitive brothers.

777

A week had passed since the siblings have been apart. Lily ignored both Dean's and Sam's call. She was still too upset and heartbroken to deal with them. She made sure that her brothers won't be able to find her. However, from Jo's email, she knew that Dean and Sam are still separated. Dean visited Jo to talk and was hoping that Jo knows where Lily is but she didn't. In the end, her brothers stopped calling her.

Lily met Justine during a hunt. It was quite a surprise. Lily is pleased to know Justine's study toward the supernatural with Jim going well. Apparently Justine didn't need much training. With his connection, he managed to gather more information about the supernatural and rare books all over the world in his private library now. He even had someone made cool weapons to deal with each specific supernatural creature like vampire, werewolf, wendigo, shapeshifter, etc. When Justine brought her to a special room in his mansion, Lily is amazed at Justine's collections.

Justine asked Lily about her brother and Lily instantly looks broken. He's worried about her. Lily didn't want to talk about her brothers and distracted herself with a compilation of might-be-supernatural-case list on Justine's desk. She asked if she can go hunt with him. Justine happily welcomed her to join him. Lily is grateful at Justine's understanding. However after one hunt together in which Lily is wounded and Justine saves her, she broke down and finally revealed everything that has been burdening her. She told him about her brothers and about the apocalypse. Justine tried his best to comfort her.

Lily found out Justine is living double now…as a businessman and as a hunter. He's somewhat like Green Arrow, one of the hero characters in Smallville. Lily's joked about it once while Justine only smiled but he couldn't stop himself from feeling proud of himself and his accomplishment. Lily is amazed that Justine managed to maintain his ordinary life and his hunting life but she guess it is much easier since he's rich and has connection that helped with his situation.

For the next few weeks, it was a whirlwind of hunting and living. During the times, they reconnect their love relationship to a whole new level. When they went to hunt together, they became one hell of team, always have each other back. When they were not hunting, Justine always takes her out to fancy dinner or parties, making her feel like Cinderella. They found it hard to be apart from each other and realized they are truly smitten by each other.

Lily met Justine's circle of friend. In return, Lily introduced Justine to a few of hunters she knew. One of Justine's friends is Brady, a CEO of a pharmaceutical company. He seemed to take interest in Lily and actually flirted with her but he never cross a line. Lily kind of likes Brady. He's funny. They talked a lot. Brady confessed about his work that his company is trying to make vaccine to counter a swine flu epidemic. Lily didn't think much about it and just wished him and the company luck.

777

Justine found out about the Supernatural books and the Supernatural fandom. He teased Lily about it much to Lily's dismay. Justine's smile vanished however when he learned that Lily used to date a trickster…and there are even small amount of fanfiction about them. Lily convinced him that Gabe is her past and that they both have move on from each other and so Justine have no reason to be jealous of him. To prove her point, she kissed him passionately and seductively. Justine grinned and kissed her back with the same intensity. They are very much in love with each other.

However, even in the midst of their happiness, they could never forget about the apocalypse. It's hard to do so when the world is going mad each day after day. Natural disaster, disease outbreak continued to take lives even worse than the usual. Demons and other supernatural activities also started to rise in greater amount. Justine lost his best friend on one of the 'supposed' natural disaster and in his grief; he blamed Lily's family for the cause of apocalypse. Lily is hurt by Justine and they got separated for a while.

Later, Justine found her on a hunt and he apologized to her, he wanted to make their relationship work out. Lily said she couldn't, not when deep inside, Justine is blaming her family…because no matter what happen, she would always choose her family and she didn't want to be torn apart between Justine and her brothers because when it comes to that, she will choose family. Justine is very persistent and finally Lily decided to give him another chance. Justine is grateful and promised to never put her in a position where she would have to choose between her brothers and him or anyone else. Lily returned back to live with him. Months passed them by and things seemed to work well for both of them despite the apocalypse.

777

Lily is surprised when Justine suddenly mentioned that they needed to built some sort safe havens for people just in case the apocalypse take a worst turn in the future and that he's been working on it ever since Lily told him about the apocalypse. Lily's surprised at how calm Justine is handling the matter of apocalypse. Justine even asked Lily to contact Castiel to help out with his safe havens plan. He wanted to study Enochian sigil that could help make his safe havens location safe from demons and angels alike. Once again Justine surprised Lily with his thinking ahead plan.

Lily found out that Justine had gathered a few people to work on the supernatural problem. There are: Allison, best computer hacker who create a program to compile all supernatural cases, Danny, the weapon-creator and Jeremy, a former military man who agreed to help Justine in his quest to 'squash down' supernatural creatures. Apparently Justine asked Jeremy to recruit potential people to help him with supernatural problem. Lily didn't know how to react about Justine building his personal army against the supernatural. Justine said he is just trying to protect people because there are still so many people who are clueless about the supernatural danger around them, especially with the apocalypse around the corner.

In the end, Lily did call Castiel's cell phone. Justine looked amused to learn that Castiel, an angel, has a cell phone with him. Castiel came before them and help them with Justine's safe havens plan albeit reluctantly since he thinks he should be out there between looking for God and figuring Lucifer's game plan for Dean. Lily is surprised to know that Dean had gathered some of the hunters to build resistance against Lucifer. Ellen and Jo had joined him as well in his quest against Heaven and Hell. Castiel warned Lily that there are hunters out there who hated the Winchester siblings as the apocalypse-bringer siblings and are out for their lives. There are lots of people who are pissed at the Winchester siblings; it's a wonder that Dean managed to get allies in fight against Lucifer. After helping them with the sigils, Castiel vanished.

Lily is worried for Sam so she decided to give him a call. They agreed to meet. When they did meet, they hugged each other. Sam said he misses her and Dean. He revealed he had tried calling Dean at times but Dean won't call back, even after he told him that Lucifer had visited him and revealed that he is the Devil's vessel. Lily is shocked to learn about it and asked why Sam didn't tell her sooner about it. Sam pointed that she didn't return his call either plus Sam figured she's trying to live a normal life now. Apparently Sam saw an article about Justine and her as a couple in some high-class party and he assumed Lily had done hunting. He doesn't want to worry her. Lily punched his arm irritated then told him about Justine's double life. She told him to stay in contact with her from now on. Sam laughed and agreed.

Lily is upset at Dean's behavior toward Sam. She called him to give him a piece of his mind. Dean didn't take it very well. He hung up on her much to her dismay. She was frustrated. She didn't know how to fix her brothers' relationship. Justine offered to talk to Dean. He has other motive though. He wanted to help Dean and the other hunters. He wanted to supply them with his creation of weapons.

Dean is surprised to see Justin, at first he displeased to see him, thinking he's just a rich man seeking for something thrilling like hunting as if it's a game so that he can act like a hero. After Justine proves himself as a hunter, Dean reluctantly accepted him. Dean accepted Justine's offer of weapons. He asked Justine why he even bothers to do all of these. Justine only shrugged and said it seemed to be the right thing to do. Dean told him to take care of his sister. When Justine came home back to Lily, he playfully told her that he has Dean's blessing to be with her. Lily chuckled and said they need not anyone's blessing. They shared a kiss.

Justine and Lily, as usual, scanned reports from Justine's awesome computer programmed to compile a list of possible incidents all over the world courtesy of Allison. Lily noticed that Allison has a crush on Justine. It was painfully oblivious what with her blushing or shying away when Justine accidentally touches her fingers or is smiling at her but Justine doesn't seem to realize it. When Lily mentioned it, Justine said Allison is like a little sister to him. Apparently Justine and Allison's brother, Greg, was best friend. That's when Lily realized that Justine's best friend who died on that supposedly 'natural disaster' is Allison's brother. She can't help but feeling a little guilty. Despite liking Justine, Allison is not mean in any way toward Lily though she seemed uncomfortable around her but she's playing nice. Lily supposed it's because Allison didn't know about the nature of her brother's death.

777

One day, during an investigation into bizarre murders, Lily met Gabe, the trickster and her former lover. It's a real luck that she is alone in this investigation. For some reason she didn't want Justine to meet with Gabe. She herself didn't really know what to do with Gabe.

"Lily… fancy meeting you here…" Gabe greeted with that infuriating smirk of him.

Lily stared at Gabe and shook her head in displeasure. "Should have known those were one of your handiworks…"

Gabe grinned. "Like it? You know I only 'punished' those who deserve their own 'just dessert'…" he said.

Lily sighed. "Doesn't make it right…"

"You didn't seem to have that problem when we were dating…" Gabe teased.

Lily flinched at that. "I was a fool… I thought you had tone down on your deadly pranks…" she said trying to reason to herself.

The truth is those people Gabe punished with either harmless prank or deadly one deserved it. The victim of this case for particular was not a saint, in fact, he was a scumbag. His death will surely not be missed. A part of Lily wanted to let Gabe keep doing whatever he is doing but it wasn't right. If John was alive, he would be so disappointed at Lily for not destroying the monster. Somehow Lily couldn't put Gabe in 'monster' category.

Gabe shrugged innocently. "So…are you here to kill me then?" he asked as he is eyeing the stake on Lily's hand.

Lily shook her head after a while. "No…I will let you go this time…because I owe you my life…" she said. "But you might want to stop doing those deadly pranks of yours… Wouldn't want to alarm the other hunter…" 'Or Justine…' Lily added in her mind.

Gabe snorted. "Please… I'm not afraid of hunters. They can't really kill me…. Met lot of hunters in my long life all trying to kill me and yet here I am…still alive and kicking… They can't do it. Your brothers can't do it. What makes you think your lover boy can do it?" he said as if reading her mind.

"Leave Justine alone…" Lily suddenly snapped. "Don't you ever lay a finger on him!"

"Geez, protective much?" Gabe teased. "Fine, I won't touch your lover boy as long as he didn't get in my way…so you would better make sure that lover boy doesn't stumble on me in the future. If you don't and he comes after me, I wouldn't be hold responsible for 'trying' to survive." He said coldly.

Lily didn't say anything.

Gabe raised a finger about to snap himself away.

"Wait." Lily called out.

Gabe stared at her.

Lily bit her lips nervously. "I just…I want to say thank you for saving my life…" she said.

Gabe's eyes softened. "I didn't do much… I couldn't do much…"

Lily smiled weakly. "But still…you did save my life when you didn't even have to do it. Thank you."

Gabe chuckled. "See you around, Lil…"

"For your sake, I hope not…" Lily said pointedly.

"We can't even be friend?" Gabe asked as he put a hand over his heart in a sign of mock-hurt.

Lily crossed her arms and said firmly, "Unless you are prepared to give up your trickery way, I'm afraid we can't…"

Gabe asked teasingly, "Because lover boy would be insecure if I'm around?"

Lily glared at him. "Because he will do everything in his power to stake you to death…"

"Ah, you do still care for me…"

"Shut up…"

They exchanged a bittersweet smile. Lily felt her heart ache suddenly and she couldn't help but wonder how they had come to this point. They had something good and beautiful together but how did it become like this? Gabe stared at Lily as if he could read her mind and he looked away with a painful expression.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…"

"Yeah…"

Gabe looked serious suddenly. "Watch out for yourself, Lil… Thing is going to turn very bad soon…"

Lily looked uncomfortable. "You know about the apocalypse…"

"Of course I know." Gabe replied as he rolled his eyes. "The world nowadays is practically screaming doomsday… I also know that your brothers are responsible for it…"

Lily looked upset. "It wasn't their fault! They were manipulated by Angels and demons alike!"

Gabe winced at the mention of 'Angels'. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't change the fact that they did it…"

Lily glared at the trickster in anger but decided not to argue with him instead she solemnly said, "It wasn't fair. It's not like we meant for the apocalypse to happen. It's not like we know everything there is to know about preventing the apocalypse. No one knows about the righteous man will break the first seal in Hell or that Lilith and I are the last two of the final seal… No one knows that until it was already too late to stop it…"

Gabe looked almost guilty for making her so sad. He just hated it when she is sad. It's why he left her in the first place so that he didn't have to watch her slowly crumbling. "Lily…" He said as he touched her arm gently.

Lily stared at Gabe with tears-filled eyes.

Gabe kissed her gently and she let him.

And Justine chooses that moment to burst into the abandoned warehouse they were in. He froze at the sight before him.

Lily pushed Gabe away in haste. "Justine, it's not what you think…" she said even though it's sounded lame. "He's just…we're just…"

Justine looked grim.

"H-how did you find me?" Lily asked.

"I read the case file and I have my suspicion about him so when I was told that you've gone off on your own without back-up, I decided to come to help you. I activated the GPS on our communication device which led me here." Justine replied without looking at her as he stared at Gabe calculatingly. "So this is the trickster…"

Gabe grinned. "Guilty. Come to rescue your princess from the evil monster?"

Justine looked like he's trying hard not to lose his cool. He stared at Lily. "I noticed you didn't fight him. Are you planning to let him go?"

"I…I owed him my life, Justine, I have to…" Lily said softly.

"You came here but you never even meant to kill him did you?" Justine asked in almost disgust.

Lily flinched at the disgust in her lover's voice. "Justine…"

"Is it really because you owe him your life or because he's your former lover?" Justine demanded.

"I'm still here you know…" Gabe said sounded amused.

Both Justine and Lily glared at him in annoyance.

Gabe rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. I will leave you two lovebirds to your lover spat." He snapped his finger and vanished.

Justine growled angrily.

Lily didn't say anything.

777

They left the warehouse and got into the car. The entire time they didn't spoke until Justine brings it up again.

"You kissed him." Justine said, sounding disgusted.

"He kissed me." Lily corrected. "We're talking about the apocalypse and I just…got upset and he was just trying to comfort me…and it just happened. It was meaningless kiss, alright? I'm sorry, alright? It wasn't supposed to happen. Can we just drop it?" Lily begged.

Justine snorted. "It just happened? Just a meaningless kiss? If I didn't interrupt you two, would it remain a meaningless kiss or something else another 'it just happens' will happened?"

"Oh my God!" Lily screamed. "What is wrong with you? I told you before there are nothing between Gabe and I… It's OVER!"

"Doesn't look like it's over when you lips-locking with him…" Justine said sarcastically.

"Ok, that's it, stop the car!" Lily yelled.

"What?"

"Stop the damn car!"

Justine stopped the car grudgingly. As soon as he stopped the car, Lily got out of the car and walked on feet. Justine also got out of the car and walked after Lily.

"Lily, what are you doing? Get back in the car!"

"NO!"

"Damn it, Lily!" Justine grabbed Lily's arm and forced her to stop walking and faced him.

Lily glared at him. Her face is hot with almost tears-filled eyes. "I made a mistake, alright? I shouldn't let him kiss me! But you should have trust me!"

"I do trust you but you…"

"Then why did you come here? Do you think that I will cheat on you? Is that why you have Allison set me up to have this case that will lead me to him? Is this some kind of test from you? And as for your question earlier, nothing else would happen after that kiss. I would have pushed him away. I would have told him that my place is by your side! But I guess it doesn't matter now, right? You didn't even trust me enough to let me handle him on my own."

"What? I didn't set you up! This is not some kind of test! What in the world made you think that? Of course I trust you and as for why I came here, I was worried, alright!"

"Don't lie to me Justine. You said you have your suspicion about this case related to him. I didn't even make the connection until after I arrived in this town." Lily said.

"What are you talking about? Allison compiled the list on the case and it was as clear as day that it was him!" Justine said.

Lily stopped at that. "Of course. It's her." She muttered. "She's probably holding out on a few keys information in order to get me here and to meet Gabe."

"What are you talking about?" Justine asked in confusion.

"She set us up, that little…" Lily growled. But Lily knew it was poor excuse on her part. It's not like Allison could have foreseen that Gabe will kiss her. But still it was smart of Allison to arrange this meeting, counting on that Lily will probably slip up what with the loose end on her relationship with Gabe. Does that even make sense? She sighed.

"Lily?"

"I told him that I owe him my life and to return the favor I have to let him go. I also warned him if he continues with his trickery way, the next time…it won't be pretty…" Lily said. "And the kiss…it's stupid… The kiss is meaningless, Justine, a mistake and I hope you believe me…because I…I love you…and I don't want anything to come between us…" She put a hand over his as she stared at him with a puppy eyes.

Justine stared at her for a while then shook his head. "I can't…" He pulled his hand from her. He sighed heavily. "Look, we should go back now and we will talk about this again later on…" He said and walked back to the car.

Lily looked hurt at his rejection but couldn't do anything. She also sighed heavily and wiped her tears away. She nodded numbly but followed him back into the car.

The journey back home is uncomfortably silent.

777

Lily didn't confront Allison for the stunt she pulled. She didn't feel like she need to. It is after all she herself the one who messes everything so she only got herself to blame. She had a good going with Justine and she had to go and screw it.

Allison herself noticed the tension between Justine and Lily and she couldn't help but felt guilty despite the small satisfaction she had from it. She felt guilty because Justine looked miserable over what happened between Lily and Gabe and it doesn't look like they were going to break up anytime soon either. Yet the situation between those two is awkward and uncomfortable.

Justine barely looks or talks to Lily. They still share the same bed but he avoided touching her…as if he's disgusted. Lily wonders if she still has a chance with him or if she should just walk away. Late at night, they were in bed but neither can sleep, staring at the ceiling but neither is talking.

They still hunt together and have each other's back but it was hard when they were hardly in a good mood. Distracted, that's when the two suddenly got ambushed by a group of people who quickly overpowered them and caught them. Their intention is to kidnap Lily but since Justine happened to be around, he also ended up got caught. While the situation is dire, those two couldn't help but laugh at their situation which reminded them of the similar situation they were in before when they were also caught by group of hunters who thought Sam is a monster, no thanks to Gordon. Their kidnappers, one of many groups of hunters who develop hatred toward the Winchesters as warned by Castiel, are not pleased that they were laughing and proceed to torture them.

The group demanded Lily to get Sam here. They wanted him to pay for his crime of starting the apocalypse. Lily nonchalantly said she hasn't been seeing Sam ever since the apocalypse started and she got slapped for her lies. Justine is pissed that they hurt his lover and attempted to struggle but was punched.

One of the hunters, a short guy with a knack of eating chocolate bar, kneeled before Lily. "It's for your best interest that you get Sam here right now…"

"Screw you." Lily spitefully said.

The short guy shrugged nonchalantly and stood up.

"I don't suppose you could call Castiel and asked him to bail us out?" Justine asked half-serious, half-joking.

"I could try but I doubt he will come. He's Dean's angel, not mine." Lily answered apologetically.

"Well, in that case, I guess it's a good thing that I'm prepared for this…"

"What do you mean?"

As if on cue, Jeremy suddenly burst into the abandoned warehouse where they were held with his back-up and quickly neutralized the situation. Apparently Justine had a device that when's activated could send a distress signal through Allison's computer. Alison then dispatched their team to rescue them. The hunters were quickly immobilized and Justine ordered Jeremy to escort the hunters to the police station.

Lily noticed the short guy had vanished during the commotion and sighed. Justine grabbed her shoulder suddenly and she turned to face him. He was smiling at her and she felt relieved suddenly and smile back.

As the couple walked away together, the short guy appeared again but hidden from sight. He smiled at those two secretly as he ate another chocolate bar and walked away.

At the mansion, Lily and Justine tend each other's wound at home and ended up having a make-up sex later that night. While Justine fast asleep on the bed after their make-up sex, Lily stood up and wrapped herself in Justine's shirt. She walked toward the glass door to the balcony. She opened it and stood on the balcony while watching the sky. She smiled happily.

The crisis in their relationship is averted somehow. Lily doesn't hold a grudge toward Allison for her scheme due to the guilt and pity she felt for her. Also the fact that Allison did save their life by dispatching the rescue team for them, though Lily realized she probably only did it to save Justine. However, Lily made it a point to kiss Justine so passionately in front of her the next day. Allison has to look away from them when they kissed. Lily felt a little bad about it but she figured Allison has to accept that Justine is belong with her. So long as Justine wants her, she would never leave his side ever again.

777

Sam is worried for his mental barrier with Lucifer kept visiting him in his dream, whispering and acting all sympathetic to his situation. At first, Sam had been fighting him but eventually he started listening to the Devil's comfort words. Sam is ashamed of himself for being so weak even as Lucifer assured him he is not. Afraid he's going to crack, he came and talk to Lily about it.

Lily asked him if he tried to ward his dream and is upset to know that Sam did tried that but none of the charm or spell can stop Lucifer from invading his dream. He had already tried to call Bobby for help too but even Bobby can't help him with it. Lily decided to call Castiel's cellphone to ask for help but he didn't pick up. She tried Dean's and Jo's too but those two didn't pick up either. Lily decided to drive to Dean's last gathering place with the other hunters, the one Castiel mentioned, but found out that the place is already deserted. She is worried for Dean's safety and annoyed that Dean didn't bother to give her a head up about his movement.

Sam found out about Lily's meeting with Gabe and suddenly come up with the idea to enlist the Trickster's help with the apocalypse. Lily looked nervous at that and disagreed. She feared for Justine's reaction to it. Sam decided to seek Gabe himself to see if he will help him with the matter of Lucifer. Lily didn't want Sam to go alone and decided to tag along. She told Justine about her intention and assured him that it would be strictly business arrangement only. Justine doesn't like the idea to work together with the Trickster but Sam told him that they needed the Trickster to be their ally because he's quite powerful. Justine reluctantly agreed. Lily's still worried about Justine's reaction but Justine assured her that he trust her. Lily smiled in relief at that. And so, Sam and Lily started to try to track down the Trickster while Justine went to deal with a werewolf problem somewhere.

After a while, Sam and Lily managed to find a spell to locate the Trickster. They proceed to go to the location pointed by the spell. They ended up in a warehouse. As soon as they entered the supposedly abandoned warehouse, they found themselves into a very comfortable room filled with velvet decoration, disco lamp, somewhat slow-dancing music and table filled with ton of cakes and candies. In the middle of the room, Gabe sat on a cushion. Two beautiful women sat on each of cushion side, feeding him chocolate and wine.

Sam and Lily stared at him, Sam with determination and Lily with annoyance.

As if he just noticed the two uninvited guests, Gabe grinned at them and said mockingly, "Sam, Lily, nice of you two to drop by… What can I do for you two?"

"We want you to help us fighting against Lucifer and his demons…" Sam said, straight to the point.

Gabe faked a look of surprise. "And why should I help clean your mess?"

Sam flinched at that while Lily glared murderously at Gabe.

"You're a Trickster; you basically live and have fun by screwing humans' life. If the world is destroyed, there won't be any human for you to mess up with." Sam said weakly.

Gabe raised an eyebrow at that. "You mean you're alright with me screwing with people's life?"

Sam nodded seriously. "It's better than extinction of all human…"

Gabe turned to look at Lily. "And you and your lover boy are alright with me joining your team?"

Lily licked her lips nervously. "If it saves the world…"

Gabe didn't say anything.

"Will you help us?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sorry no can do." Gabe answered nonchalantly.

"What? Why?" Lily asked.

"Lucifer is way more powerful than me or any of the other Pagan Gods…" Gabe said as he stared at Sam pointedly. "Yes, I know you're thinking to enlist their help. Believe me; they can't help you defeat Lucifer."

"But they want to defeat Lucifer, don't they?" Sam asked.

"Well, no one likes apocalypse. It tends to dampen the mood a bit." Gabe said as he shrugged. "Plus they believe in their own apocalypse agenda…"

"Then help us. Help us stop this apocalypse." Sam said. "If you and the other Pagan Gods joined forces, surely we could defeat him?"

"No one can stop Lucifer. Only Michael can stop him." Gabe said. "Here is an idea, why don't you ask Dean to say 'yes' to Michael so that we can all end this apocalypse thing sooner?"

"How did you know about Dean's Michael's vessel?" Lily asked.

"The same way I know that Sam here is Lucifer's vessel…" Gabe said as he stared at Sam.

Sam felt a chill at his stare. "I won't say 'yes' to Lucifer." He said. "Dean won't say 'yes' to Michael either."

"Well then, the two of you are foolish. The apocalypse can't be stop so why don't we just get it over with? Suck it up and just play the roles destiny has chosen for the both of you." Gabe said coldly.

Sam looked taken a back at Gabe's cold harsh words.

Lily stepped up and glared at Gabe. "Why are you so insistent that the apocalypse can't be stop? You haven't even tried!"

Gabe stared at Lily and laughed dryly. "Oh, you're so naïve, Lily."

Lily glared unhappily at him for being called 'naïve'.

"Lucifer's too powerful. Even if you managed to get the other Pagan Gods to fight with you, you guys would still have no chance to win against him. Hell, better stay away from the Pagan Gods too, some of them really pissed with you Winchesters for starting the apocalypse in the first place and believe me, you don't want the rage of a Pagan God unleashed on you. Those handful hunters' scheme to kill you guys would be nothing compare to the pain and torture the Gods can do to you pitiful bastards…" Gabe said.

Sam and Lily didn't know what to say for a while.

"There has to be a way…" Sam said desperately.

Gabe sighed. "Oh…it's like talking to a brick of wall…again…" he said exasperatedly.

Lily put a hand over Sam's arms as a sign of comfort. She turned to look at Gabe. "Fine, we won't ask you to help fight Lucifer. Can you at least help us with something else?"

Gabe stared at Lily. "What do you want?"

"Something powerful to ward off Sam's dream from Lucifer…" Lily said.

"Lucifer has been visiting you in your dreams?" Gabe asked Sam.

Sam nodded weakly.

"And you're so close to say 'yes' to him…" Gabe pointed.

"I won't. I won't say 'yes' to him." Sam said as his body started to shake.

"Please, Gabe, help us, help him…" Lily begged. "Can you…do something about it?"

Gabe sighed. Damn Sam's puppy eyes. And damn his soft spot for Lily. "I will try to find a way. No promise though."

Lily smiled gratefully at him.

"I will find you guys once I find a way to do it." Gabe said.

Sam and Lily thanked him and turned to leave.

Lily suddenly stopped dead in her track and turned to Gabe. "That was you, wasn't it? You arranged for Justine and me to be caught by those hunters… You did it to help us mend our relationship, didn't you?"

Gabe stared at Lily for a while and then shrugged innocently. "I have no idea what you meant."

Lily smiled and turned to leave.

"Lily…" Gabe suddenly called out.

Lily turned around to face him.

Gabe smiled. "Be careful. _Try not to get yourself killed, will you?_"

Lily smiled. "You too."

777

Lily returned to the mansion with Sam. She told him to stay with her for a while until they hear again from Gabe. Justine has not returned from his latest hunt. Apparently he went with Allison, much to Lily's dismay. Lily decided to go help Justine and Allison with the werewolf.

Things turned really bad. Apparently Allison has been bitten by the werewolf and she kept it a secret from Justine and Lily. When she saw Justine and Lily together, somehow it triggered her transformation much more quickly and she tried to kill Lily. Justine managed to sedate her with drug in time and put her in cage.

Justine felt so guilty for bringing Allison and put her in harm's way. Lily told him there is no cure to stop the transformation and said they might have to kill her before she started killing people. Justine got really angry at that. He didn't want to kill her so he put up a group of scientist to find the cure medical way. He became obsessed with capturing as many werewolves as possible to be a guinea pig for the scientists.

Allison is different from the other werewolves though. She became increasingly agitated every time she saw Lily and undergoes transformation but she's calming down near Justine's presence. Justine had her put in a private medical clinic so that she can rest and heal while waiting for the scientists to find the cure. Justine visited her almost every day, comforting her. Lily is jealous but understands why Justine has to do it. Allison is happy to spend some time with Justine and tried to kiss him once much to Justine's horror. When she was rejected, she cried and asked him to leave her alone because he stinks of 'that bitch'. Later, she broke out of the clinic and transform into a werewolf and tried to kill Lily.

Lily is lucky that Sam's around when Allison attacked her. In the middle of the chaos, Justine appeared, still trying to try to sedate the werewolf but failed. He's forced to kill her. He felt so guilty because he had broken his promise he made in front of Allison's deceased brother grave to protect Allison. He cried in his grief and pushed Lily away when she tried to comfort him. Lily felt her heart break to see the man she loved suffering like that but can't do anything about it.

777

Sam finally found out about Gabe's real identity from Lucifer when the ward Gabe put to fend off Lucifer is broken. Sam confronted Gabe about it. Gabe didn't deny the fact that he is actually the archangel Gabriel. Sam asked him again to help him fight Lucifer off. He knew Gabriel can defeat Lucifer after all he's an archangel like Michael and Lucifer but Gabriel refused. He didn't want to fight with his brothers. He revealed that the reason he left Heaven is because he can't stand to see his brothers murdering each other. It's why he insisted that he didn't want to be involved. He doesn't care which side won. He just wanted it to be over.

Sam told Gabriel that he won't ask him to kill his own brother. He understands the feeling of not wanting to harm his own brother. So Sam asked Gabriel if there is a way to stop the apocalypse without having to kill Lucifer.

Finally Gabriel caved in. He told Sam about the Horsemen's rings that supposedly can be used to open back Lucifer's cage but there is still the matter how to trick Lucifer back into the cage. Gabriel said now it's up to Sam what to do with the secret he revealed. Sam thanked him. Gabriel told him not to thank him because it's as far as he's willing to help then vanished.

Sam told Lily about Gabriel's true identity. Lily is shocked to learn about it but she doesn't have much time to dwell on it. They have three more horsemen's rings to find and steal. They already got War's ring. The ring is in Bobby's possession. Dean gave it to him to be kept. Lily asked Bobby to give it to her and told him about what Gabriel said. Bobby wondered if they could trust Gabriel, he feared it would be a trap to get Sam to Lucifer through the Horsemen. Lily said they have no choice, it's the only solid chance they have. Bobby mentioned that Dean has been trying to locate the colt, believing that it's their only chance to kill Lucifer. Lily made a mental note to ask Gabriel if the colt could work on Lucifer the next time they meet again but they never meet again at least not for a long time…

777

Sam, Lily and Justine have been working together to hunt the Horsemen for weeks and they finally collected all three rings. Lot of good men, the one Justine gathered, died in the process but those who survived determined not to make their sacrifice to be in vain.

Death actually willingly gave Sam his ring but with one condition, Sam have to say 'yes' to Lucifer and then jump into the pit together. Of course, Lily is against it but Sam is determined to do whatever it takes to stop the apocalypse. Sam had thought about saying 'yes' to Lucifer and try to get control of his body just long enough to get inside the cage long before Death suggested it. Lily is pissed at Sam for even thinking it. Justine thought it might worth a shot and earned a death glare from Lily which shut him up.

Lily feared of Sam's determination to say 'yes' to Lucifer and jump into the pit. She also feared that Sam say 'yes' to Lucifer but then failed to take control of his body which would doomed the world to hell.

Sam said it's their only shot to stop the apocalypse and he's doing it with or without Lily's consent. Sam had wanted Dean's consent too but it's hard when the big brother has been avoiding him like a plague. Sam knew the trust and bond he shared with Dean has already broken the moment he made a mistake to choose Ruby over him. He has only himself to blame for that. Now, he's only got Lily left and he would like it for her to have faith in him and fight side by side with him.

Lily, of course, agreed to fight side by side with Sam but she had a hard time to accept Sam's decision to say 'yes' to Lucifer. She finally caved in and together with Justine; they started to catch a demon to interrogate him about Lucifer's whereabouts.

Lucifer's in Detroit. So that's where the three went to.

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Lily asked.

Sam looked nervous but he's trying to be brave. "No. But it's our only shot, right?"

"We could have waited for Dean and the colt. There is still time." Lily said.

"The colt is missing, Lily. Bela gave it to Lilith and who know she gave it to who now…" Sam said. "Beside the colt is to kill demon, right? Lucifer is not a demon, he's an angel. I don't think it will work on him."

"You don't know that…" Lily muttered softly.

"So are we ready or not?" Justine asked as he opened the car's trunk where they stashed at least more than three galloon of demon's blood for Sam to consume.

Lily and Sam looked at each other.

Sam sighed. "Ready or not, here we come…" he said.

After he finished with the demon blood, the three went to the motel where Lucifer and his minion reside currently. The demons took them to the room where Lucifer is.

Lucifer stood in front of a window, staring solemnly at the night sky. He slowly turned around to regard his three uninvited guests. "Sam, Lily…nice of you to drop in…" he said. He didn't even spare Justine a look or acknowledge him.

Sam glared at him while Lily tried to hide her nervousness but failed miserably.

Lucifer regarded Lily almost kindly. "Lily…it's nice to finally meet you. I'm really grateful for your help in releasing me… I'm glad you survived the ordeal, Lily and I'd like to reward you."

Lily glared at him hatefully. "Oh you meant when Lilith bleed me dry all over your cage? No thanks to you and I don't want anything from you."

Lucifer chuckled. "Such hatred…" he said softly. "Sam, Lily, I'm truly grateful for the two of you. You two freed me."

"Yeah, right, our mistake…" Lily said bitterly.

"Like I said, I'd like to reward you and Sam. Anything you want." Lucifer said.

Justine said, "If they asked you to stop the apocalypse, will you do it?"

Lucifer stared at Justine as if he's just realizing his presence. "Who are you?"

Justine shrugged nonchalantly. He's good at hiding his fear of the dominate presence in front of him. "Well, will you?"

Lucifer chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm here to fulfill my destiny, right, Sam?"

Sam gulped but he tried to be brave. "Enough." He closed his eyes and all the demons in the room fell dead.

Lucifer doesn't look surprised or alarmed.

"I'm here to say 'yes'." Sam said.

"You do, don't you?" Lucifer said calmly. "Why the sudden change in heart?"

"Why does it matter? You get to have the big 'yes' anyway." Sam said.

Lucifer grinned. "I do, don't I?" he said.

"There is a condition. After I say 'yes', you must guarantee Lily's safety. You won't harm her or Justine. You left them alone."

"Sam!" Lily looked surprised at what Sam said.

Lucifer looked amused. "Of course. I wouldn't harm her anyway. Like I said, I owe her."

"And Dean." Sam said. "You must not harm or kill Dean."

"Well, I can't do that, Sam. Your brother is forming a resistance against me, after all." Lucifer said. "Plus, he's Michael's vessel."

"He's not a threat to you." Sam said. "There is little the resistance can do to you so they are not a threat at all."

"True. Very well, I will not harm Dean as long as he didn't say 'yes' to Michael and as long as he didn't have the means to kill me." Lucifer said.

Lily is alarmed at what Lucifer said. The means to kill him? Could he mean the colt?

"But if he became too much pain for me, I might have to, Sam. You understand that, did you?" Lucifer continued.

Both Sam and Lily glared at the Devil at his words.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Fine, I promise they will be safe at least until the Final Day. After that…" He didn't say anything only smiled coldly.

Sam glared at him. "Fine. It's a deal."

Lucifer smiled. "I know you have the rings, Sam."

Lily froze when she heard the Devil's words. She looked at Sam nearly in panic.

Justine took unconscious step backward at that.

Sam paled but remained stood to the ground, glaring at the Devil bravely. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my cage? Ring a bell?" He asked as he walked slowly at Sam.

"Sam…" Lily whispered. Her instinct is telling her to just grab Sam and ran but she could see that Sam determined to see their plan through.

"Come on, Sam, I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect." Lucifer said. He stared at Sam then Lily. "It's okay, I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin… I like the idea… Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump to the hole. I win, well then I win." He grinned. "What do you say, Sam? Even if you lose, rest assured that I will keep my promise to keep your sister safe…"

"Sam, no." Lily said immediately. She started to think this is the worst mistake they would ever make.

"Sam…" Justine also said. "He knows. This could be a trap."

Lucifer continued to smile at Sam, rather challengingly.

"So he knows. It doesn't change anything." Sam said.

"No!" Lily almost yelled. "You can't do this. It's…." Lily looked up at Sam as cold fear gripped her tight as she grabbed his arms pleadingly.

Sam stared at Lily pleadingly, begging her to believe in him. "We don't have any other choice, Lily."

Lily felt tears forming in her eyes. "Sam…"

Sam stared at Lucifer and said, "Yes."

Lucifer smiled widely and then closed his eyes as bright light filled the room.

As the light went out, Justine pulled up the rings toward Lily. He yelled at her to say the spell but Lily is frozen on the spot as she stared at Sam who is still standing with closed eyes and calm expression. She slowly back off from him and walked toward Justine. She threw the rings at nearby wall and started to chant the spell with a broken voice, eyes never leaving Sam's form.

Sam opened his eyes as winds started to blow around them as the hole opened up on the wall. Determination showed on his face as he walked slowly toward the wall.

Lily and Justine stared at Sam as he walked toward the wall.

Sam stopped walking. His expression looked pained as if he's having an inner fight. His expression calmed down again as he smiled. He turned around slowly as he faces Lily and Justine. He smiled innocently. "I was just messing with you." He said. "Sam's long gone."

Lily looked horrified when she realized Sam had lost and in his place now is Lucifer. She shook her head. "No…" she whispered as tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lucifer smiled at Lily but the smile is not evil, just apologetic as if he's really sympathetic with her feeling. He turned around and chants a counter-spell to close down the hole. He took the rings off the wall slowly and then turned around again to face Lily.

Justine quickly pulled a gun and shot him but Lucifer is quicker than him as he simply waved his hand, telekinetically sending him flying across the room.

Lily gasped and cried Justine's name but otherwise remained stood where she is.

Lucifer walked toward Lily.

Lily took a step backward. She stared at the rings on his hands and wondered how to get it back.

Lucifer noticed that Lily is staring at the rings. He pulled up the rings. "You don't mind if I take this back, do you? The Horsemen still need their rings to finish the job after all…" He said with a wicked grin.

Lily glared at him hatefully, trying to hide her fear. "Get out of my brother!"

Lucifer smiled again at Lily. "I'm sorry, Lily. I have won this fair and square. This body is mine now."

"No, it's not!" Lily yelled stubbornly. "Give me back my brother! Now!"

Lucifer looked amused. "Or what? You can't do anything, Lily." He said truthfully.

Lily knew he was right. She closed her eyes as she tried to banish the hysterical feeling that she felt almost exploded right out of her. "I will find a way." She said. "I will find a way to banish you from my brother's body. I swear it."

Lucifer smiled again. "You're welcome to try, Lily." He said. "In the meantime, _try not to get yourself killed, will you?_ I promise Sam to keep you safe after all…" Lucifer suddenly stepped forward and put a hand over Lily's chest.

Lily gasped and fell to the floor. "W-what did you do to me?"

"Oh, I'm just removing the sigil Castiel carved into your ribs. I promised Sam I would keep you safe. I couldn't do that if I can't sense you, could I?" Lucifer said with a grin.

"Bastard…" Lily cursed weakly.

Lucifer laughed in amusement. "See you around, Lil." He said.

Lily flinched at the nickname.

The devil vanished from the room.

Lily broke down crying.

777

Justine and Lily returned back to the mansion. On the way, the radio kept broadcasting even-worst-than-before apocalypse stuff. The journey home is silent and uncomfortable.

Bobby is enraged at Lily when she told him about what happen to Sam. He couldn't believe that Lily let Sam say 'yes' to Lucifer. Lily welcomed the harsh words from Bobby silently as she felt she deserved it.

Justine tried to comfort Lily who is overcome by the guilt of letting Sam say 'yes' and doomed the world even more. He tried to get her to eat but the girl is in too much grief to even eat or talk.

Things got worse a few days later when Dean and Jo suddenly came into the mansion. He heard about Sam from Bobby and was pissed. He came and practically tried to strangle Lily's neck in his fury. He slapped and cursed her stupidity. Justine had to drag him away from Lily who is just stood there accepting her older brother's fury. Justine tried to defend Lily and said he himself also in guilt regarding Sam because he's the one who first think it would be great idea for Sam to say 'yes'. Dean punched Justine when he heard that. He told the two the next time he saw them, he will kill them. Dean said he no longer has sister and left. Jo only stared at Lily with a look of disappointment then left with Dean.

777

Lily tried to summon Gabriel but he didn't show up. She screamed his name until her throat dry. She cried and begged him to help her get Sam back. No answer. She was so angry and so desperate when there is still no answer.

Gabriel did come alright but he didn't let her see him. He knew what she wants and he knew that he can't help her. He remained hidden from her but he stayed until she left back home to Justine. He vanished then.

777

Lily became reckless in hunting much to Justine's dismay. She took unnecessary risk and got injured heavily. She didn't care. Right now, she felt like she had lose everything and she just felt like she wanted to just die already.

One day, she nearly died in a car accident. She is wounded so badly and the doctor said her life is on the line. She has to be operated. Her heart stopped on the operation table.

"_I thought I told you to try not to get yourself killed…" _

Lily gasped awake suddenly as her heart suddenly beating again much to the doctor's and nurses' amazement. She looked around as if looking for someone.

Justine ran inside the operation room despite everyone's protest and hugged Lily, muttering gratitude to God above.

777

Lily is hospitalized for a few days and Justine keeping her on watch, fearing that she would do something stupid. Lily assured him that the accident is just an accident and that she's not trying to kill herself but Justine didn't believe her.

Justine made her promise to take a good care of herself and stopped being reckless. He said he couldn't live if something happened to her too. He lost so much already and he didn't want to lose her. Lily felt guilty for making Justine worried and she did promised. Justine surprised her when he suddenly proposed her. Lily accepted his proposal and they exchanged a sweet kiss.

Later after the quick simple wedding, the two takes up hunting together again. There are still people needs saving, after all. In the midst of the chaos, the couple received happy news when Lily found herself pregnant. Justine is very happy but Lily is worried about having a child during apocalypse. Justine assured her that it will be alright. He reminded her of the safe haven he built for the cause.

Justine became too protective of her since he found out about her pregnancy much to Lily's amusement and annoyance. He forbids her from hunting and let Jeremy and his men in charge of all the hunts. Justine focused on keeping her safe and happy. It's hard to be happy though when you know exactly that the apocalypse is looming.

To cheer her up, Justine invited a few of friends over. Lily is surprised that Justine invited her Aunt Prue and Karen. She is very happy though to see them. Lily seek for forgiveness from Prue for her stupidity of letting Sam say 'yes' to Lucifer. Prue calmed her down and said it wasn't really her fault. Sam made his own decision after all. She didn't blame Sam either; she knew that Sam is just trying his best to stop the apocalypse in his own way albeit it failed. Karen is so happy for Lily and Justine and asked for details of how they ended up together. Justine and Brady drank wine while watching the girls talking and laughing. Brady congratulated the couple when he found out about the pregnancy.

777

Pestilence is on the move again and this time he's planning to unleash the Croatoan virus (disguised and being distributed as a swine flu vaccine) to the unsuspecting world. Justine contacted Brady about the demonic virus and has Brady's team worked with the doctor Lily said have seen the first strain of Croatoan virus at Oregon when she and the brothers first encountered the virus. The doctor, Dr. Lee, ended up dead when she figured out about Brady and his so-called vaccine that is actually the Croatoan virus itself. However Dr Lee managed to leave a message to Justine, telling him not to trust Brady. Justine went alone to confront Brady who actually is a demon. Brady killed Justine and taunted him that he would keep Lily safe for him.

Grief-stricken by Justine's sudden death, Lily found comfort in Brady, not knowing that he is the one who killed Justine. Apparently Justine had written a will and he left everything for Lily and his unborn child.

Prue stayed with Lily for she is worried about her weak state. She is the one who suspected Brady might not what he say he is and investigated him herself. She actually tricked him into drinking a holy water. Brady is pissed to say the least and he snapped her neck in his fury. He arranged for Prue's death to look like accident.

Lily is devastated when she found out about Prue's death. She became hysterical and ended up having a miscarriage because of it. Brady visited her in the hospital and tried to comfort her. She couldn't help herself anymore and she broke down crying in his arms. She had lost everything, Sam, Dean, Justine, Prue and now her unborn child. She felt like she was being punished. Brady assured her she is not cursed and that she is not alone.

Lily started to spend more time with Brady in her vulnerability moment. She even started to develop a feeling for him. She trusted him enough to tell him about the supernatural. Brady told her he's already known about it from Justine.

Lily started to take up hunting again. She and Jeremy worked together to recruit more people to help them with their cause as well as finish up on Justine's plan of safe haven. She realized she would need to start activated the safe haven soon as the Croatoan virus began infecting the world and its people.

War, Famine, Pestilence and Death are also plaguing the world without mercy. Random bomb or nuclear bomb started to be dropped suddenly in other part of the world, extinguishing the people and the land with it. Food and water became farce and it caused famine as sickness and death walked hand in hand.

Lily and her people take up as many survivors as she could to the safe haven. Justine had provided the necessity need inside like food, water and medicine. He also provided weapon and books to deal with supernatural attacks. Justine actually provided a few safe havens in case one place got penetrated by the enemy. He seemed to have think things through.

Lily enlisted Jeremy to help her get the Horsemen rings back. Through one of the demons they caught and interrogated, they found out the truth about Brady. Lily killed the demon in her fury with the demon-killing knife and then set up a trap for Brady. But Brady figured it out and nearly killed Jeremy.

Lily tried to attack him with the demon-killing knife but he is too strong and managed to overpower her. She is surprised that he didn't try to hurt or kill her. He only pinned her to a wall with telekinetic to keep her from attacking him. Brady revealed that she is under Lucifer's protection. Apparently the Devil had ordered his minion to not harm her. The Devil actually intended to keep his promise to Sam. Brady admitted that he is the one who killed Justine and Prue. Lily is enraged and swore to kill him. Brady only laughed mockingly and vanished.

777

Lily became obsessed to get a revenge on Brady but its like Brady had vanished. None of the demon she interrogated dares to reveal his location to her. Jeremy is worried, he thought her obsession is unhealthy but Lily doesn't care. Eventually Lily has to prioritize. She had to focus saving as many people as she can from the Croatoan-infected people while dealing with demons attacking left and right.

Lily heard whispers about Dean and the resistance group. She misses Dean but afraid to come to see him. Jeremy offered to contact Dean for her. He thought it would be a good idea to have their group joined the resistance.

Lily finally met Dean again. Jeremy had talked to Dean about their intention to join. In return, Dean and his resistance group will be invited into their safe havens. Dean reluctantly agreed because his people needed it. He agreed to tolerate Lily's presence but doesn't mean he will acknowledge her. He treated Lily like she is a stranger.

From Rufus, one of Bobby's hunter friends who joined Dean, Lily found out that Jo had been killed by a hellhound while trying to save Dean, Ellen and Bobby has been killed by the Croatoan-infected people and Castiel has became a human and worthless. Lily couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the state the former angel has been reduced into. He had become a drunken, drug-addict and sex-addict.

So many people they love and care had died. Lily wondered how they can keep going. She noticed Dean has changed a lot. People in the resistance had dubbed him 'fearless leader' thanks to Castiel or Cas. She watched Dean killed the people who have the sign of the virus in cold blood. He started to torture demons for information. At least he's still a playboy though or again. After Jo's death, he's comforted himself with the women in the resistance. But not as worst as Cas who actually have an orgy.

Dean also has to deal with lot of angry people when they found out about how the Winchesters' siblings are the one responsible for the apocalypse. There are people who didn't like taking orders from the one who started the apocalypse in the first place. Dean would challenge them to be the leader of resistance and faces Lucifer and his demon armies. None of them dares to accept the challenge and they realized they needed Dean to survive. They still acted ungrateful though, much to Lily's annoyance but it's not like she can hold it against them, after all they were right about the apocalypse-bringing siblings.

Dean started to have dominance over what should have been Lily's much to Jeremy's dismay. He didn't like the lack of respect Dean had for Lily. Lily seemed to be fine with it. She even started to take orders from him. Dean started to send her on a dangerous mission. Lily accepted it and she managed to always come back safely. Many times, Lily nearly loses her life because of her injuries but somehow she always survived. Some people started to suspect she is hiding something.

Something in her broken when she realized that sometimes it seemed that Dean wanted her not to ever come back. But she tried to be brave as she dedicated herself to protect Dean when she saw how reckless he had become. Many times Dean took unnecessary risks so Lily decided she has to watch his back for him. Eventually though, it became too much and she confronted Dean about it.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Lily yelled at him.

Dean simply stared at her coldly and walked away from her.

Lily broke down into tears. "I can't do this anymore…" she whispered tiredly. "You're not the only want who wanted to die, Dean…" But she can't die. 'He' won't let her die. It's why she 'miraculously' survived each time at every dangerous mission Dean sent her into. If Dean suspected something about it, he didn't say anything.

One day, Dean sent Lily and a group of people in a mission to retrieve some book that Cas said might be useful in a place that naturally filled with the Croatoan-infected people. Lily never returned from the mission. The survivors of the mission said she was killed by the Croatoan-infected people.

Lily actually didn't die. Some of the people with whom she was sent actually are the people who hated the Winchesters' siblings. They decided to leave her to die in the hands of the Croatoan-infected people after she retrieved and gave them the book. Of course Lily fought with them but there is nothing she can do with guns pointed at her to get her off the truck.

For a while there, Lily thought she is a goner when Lucifer suddenly appeared and the Croatoan-infected people made ways for him to walk on.

"Ah, the way humans can betray each other really amuse me greatly…" Lucifer said in Sam's calm voice.

"I'm glad you're amused with my situation." Lily said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

Lucifer tiled his head a little as he noticed a wound in Lily's arm. "You're wounded. You're going to be infected by the virus soon." He said calmly.

Lily stiffened when he put a hand over her wound and the wound is healed.

"There. You will be alright now." Lucifer said.

Lily stared at him in confusion but she says her thanks and then suddenly pulled out an angel-killing knife she had gotten from Cas.

Lucifer looked amused. "You do know that sword doesn't work on an archangel, don't you?"

"I know but you're still an angel so it's got to be hurt when you're stabbed with it." Lily said as she swing the knife toward him.

Lucifer sighed. "Is that a way to treat your savior?" he said teasingly.

"You're not my savior!" Lily spat angrily as she started to attack him.

Lucifer looked even more amused at her display of anger. He simply dodged the attack gracefully and then put two fingers on her forehead and rendered her unconscious. He took her in his arms.

The demons with whom Lucifer came with had caught some of the groups who left Lily behind. The demons asked their Lord what he wanted to do with them.

Lucifer doesn't seem to be interested but as he looked down at Lily's unconscious sleeping form in his arms, he felt a fury which he identified as Sam's and then he said, "Torture them. Kill them. Show them no mercy." He walked away from the scene as his demons proceed to torture the others and screams filled the air.

777

Lily woke up in bed in some house. She remembered what happened and looked alarmed.

Lucifer sat on the cushion comfortably as he read a bible. Without looking up, he said, "You're awake."

Lily quickly stood up and searched for a weapon but found none.

Lucifer closed the bible as he looked up at her. "You're safe here…"

"Safe? Where am I?" Lily demanded.

"You're in my 'safe haven'." Lucifer said mockingly.

Lily took a step backward as he started to walk toward her.

Lucifer chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't harm you. I promised Sam, didn't I? It's why I bring you here. I heard life hasn't been easy on you."

"No thanks to you and your demons!" Lily spat angrily.

"I heard you had joined forces with Dean. How is he, by the way?" Lucifer asked nonchalantly.

Lily glared at him. "You are just a liar. Justine died because of you."

"Justine? Ah, your husband, right? I heard about it from Brady." Lucifer said.

Lily flinched at the mention of Brady.

"If you're trying to insinuating that I've broken my promise to Sam, you're wrong. I did promise that I won't harm you and your husband and that I will guarantee your safety but Sam's exact words is to keep you safe and not your husband. Beside I'm not even the one who killed him. Technically I didn't break any promise." Lucifer said with a smirk.

Lily glared at him hatefully. "I don't need your protection!"

Lucifer sighed. "Apparently you do… Why are you and Dean still fighting against me and protecting those people? Those very people that you and your brother saved had betrayed you and left you for death…"

She didn't say anything at that. "What do you want from me? If you think I would tell you their location, you're wrong. I'd rather die than betray my brother."

"Even if Dean is one of the reasons you're in this situation in the first place?" The Devil asked. "I know that he has been treating you badly. He sent you on dangerous mission with those people who hates you and your brother. Dean knows things like this could very well happen to you or him, yet he didn't care." He said. "Dean wanted you to die." He tiled his head a little much like Cas used to do.

"I deserved it. Because of me, we lost Sam." Lily said.

Lucifer stared at Lily and sighed. "It's Sam's destiny to say 'yes' to me, Lily. Nobody can stop that."

"Yeah, right, just like it's Dean's destiny to say 'yes' to your brother but he didn't, did he?" Lily snapped.

Lucifer didn't say anything at that.

Lily suddenly realized something. Lucifer had erased the sigils in her ribs so that he would know where she is. She has been joined Dean and effectively endangered him and their location all this time. She looked horrified at that.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yes, if I want to, I could have eradicated Dean and his resistance long time ago thanks to you. But I don't see the need to do that. They are not really a threat to me. A torn in my side maybe but nothing I can handle. As long as he didn't say 'yes' to Michael, he's safe from me anyway…" he said. "But soon it won't matter. The angels are leaving."

Lily looked alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"It seemed they have given up on this world and give me free reign of it." Lucifer said and shrugged nonchalantly.

"But, how can they do that?" Lily asked.

"Why not? God already abandoned the planet, why not the other angels?" Lucifer asked back.

Lily is positively horrified with Lucifer's revelation. Doesn't that mean humans have no chance of winning? No, there is still the colt and Lily prayed with all her hearts that Dean find the colt and use it to kill the Devil.

Lucifer chuckled. "The colt, huh?" he said suddenly which snapped Lily out of her thought. "So Dean thought he could kill me using the colt?"

Lily froze in fear when she realized the Devil is reading her mind. "Stay out of my head!" she demanded angrily despite the cold fear gripped her. "And…you leave Dean alone!"

"Leave Dean alone…to plot my demise?" Lucifer asked amusedly. "Why would I do that?"

"Will the colt work against you?" Lily asked.

Lucifer pretended to think then smirked. "No."

Lily felt her heart sinking in despair. "Then…he's not a threat to you… You promised Sam that you…"

"Yes, yes, I know." The Devil waved a hand dismissively as he rolled his eyes. "I did say that I won't kill him at least until the Final Day and it's coming soon…" He said with a fond smile. "Well, it won't matter. I might even not need to lay a finger on him at all. Those people, the same one who left you to die, might do it for me on their own account." He smirked at that.

Lily glared at him. "Dean's smart. He knew about the potential dangers. He won't die in their hands." She said. "He knew how to watch his back…" There is a hesitant tone in her voice though.

"You don't really believe that, do you? After all, there are only few people he can count on to watch his back and those very few people diminished greatly didn't they?" Lucifer asked in amusement. "Like, that fierce and brave lady and that crippled old man?"

She flinched at the mention of Ellen and Bobby. "What are you implying?"

"I'm just saying you're not the first person those people left to die…" The Devil said nonchalantly.

Lily froze. "Are you saying their deaths were staged?"

Lucifer only smiled but didn't say anything further.

Lily stared at him long and hard then she shook her head. "I don't believe you."

The Devil raised an eyebrow at that.

"Demons lie."

"True. But I'm not a demon, Lily. I'm an angel."

Lily snorted. "And do you think angels are better than demons? You angels are just manipulative bastards! You played with our minds and twisted everything for your own agenda!" she spat angrily.

Lucifer sighed. "I never lie to you, Lily."

She took a step backward as she shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe you!"

"You can trust me, Lily. I never lie to you. I kept my promise to Sam, didn't I?"

Lily snapped at the mention of Sam. "Do you really expect me to believe that you save me out of the goodness of your heart? I don't believe you! There has to be a catch in whatever you do."

Lucifer smirked. "Perhaps. I am the Devil, after all."

"Well, you can forget it. You can't use me to get to Dean. I would rather die…"

"And I would just bring you back…again… I do not plan to use you to get to Dean, Lily. I have someone else in mind for that." He said with a cruel smile.

As if on cue, a pretty young blonde woman entered the room. The demon Lily recognized as Meg led her into the room.

Lily gasped when she recognized the other woman. "Jo?"

Jo tiled her head up as she looked up but it's like she didn't notice Lily at all. She seemed fine but there is something off about her. She started to rant about Dean and about how she has to be ready for their date.

Lily covered her mouth in horror when she realized that Jo has lost her mind. She spun around to glare at Lucifer. "What did you do to her?"

Lucifer shrugged innocently. "I brought her back from dead and I told her if she want to save Dean and her mother, she has to stay and entertained me… I think I might have broken her…"

"What are you planning to do with her?" Lily demanded.

The Devil smiled almost charmingly. "Why, she's my gift for Dean… I will send her back to Dean soon…" He said.

Lily knew then the Devil is trying to mess with Dean's head. She noticed that Jo has been marked by the Devil. She knew Dean would notice it too and would be forced to kill her in order to keep her from becoming Lucifer's private GPS on the resistance. "You evil bastard! I won't let you!"

Lucifer smiled. "What? So you want Jo to remain here then with us? I don't mind. I will let you two 'best friend' catch up with each other." He said and then walked away with Meg.

Lily turned to look at Jo. She noticed Jo's wrists have lot of scars from her attempt to kill herself. Lily knew Lucifer must have brought her back each time. Jo kept ranting about a lot of things. Most of it meaningless but from what Jo had been babbling, Lily realized in horror that Jo has been having sex with Lucifer. "Oh, Jo…what have you gotten yourself into?" she whispered. Then she realized about her own position. "What have I gotten myself into too?"

The next few days, Lily tried to talk to Jo, tried to get her to realize Lucifer's plan for her. She tried to get Jo to warn Dean about the danger she possessed. She also told Jo to tell her brother that the place is no longer safe and that they should moved as soon as possible. "Please, Jo, this is important, can you do this for me? For Dean?" she begged.

Lily had considered running away from there with Jo but it's kind of impossible with demons roaming around the place, not to mention the Croatoan-infected people out there. She could only hope that Jo understood what she is saying and will tell Dean about the message. She hugged Jo's fragile form as she realized she would be dead soon. Dean will definitely kill her and it would finally break the last piece of the man he used to be. She prayed for his brother then. Meg entered the room with a smug smile and told them it's time for Jo to leave.

777

"What are you planning to do to me?" Lily demanded.

Lucifer, without looking up from his book, asked, "What makes you think I have plan for you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "If you don't, why are you keeping me here? And don't give me that craps about you were just trying to keep me safe or that I'm here to entertain you!"

The Devil grinned as he looked up at Lily. "Well, I'm bored, and you are very entertaining…even more than Jo…" He mused. "I'm gonna miss her…not." He chuckled.

Lily glared hatefully at him. "You really love to see people suffer, don't you? You're so despicable!"

Lucifer only shrugged innocently. He didn't even look insulted at all. He didn't answer her questions.

777

Lily met Brady again and the rage she felt for him returned with vengeance. She tried to attack him with the demon-killing knife she stolen back from the Devil but Lucifer stopped her, saying he couldn't let her kill one of his best demons.

"You said you owed me. You said you will give me anything. I want him. I want him dead!" Lily said, almost yelling at the Devil.

Lucifer stared at Lily a long while without saying anything. He suddenly smiled and said, "Fine." He snapped his finger and Brady suddenly screamed as his body turned to ashes.

Lily stared at the ashes that used to be Brady. She should feel satisfaction but she didn't feel anything.

777

Lily tried to escape and she succeeded. But her freedom is short-lived when Lucifer found her and he bring her back to the house with him.

After a few more failed attempts at escaping, Lucifer decided to teach her a lesson. He raped her to show her who she is belong to. Lily tried to stop him and struggled uselessly. She screamed and called out to Sam begging him to help her and stop himself. The Devil only laughed and said Sam has long gone.

The Devil didn't appear in front of her for weeks. He only came to heal her when she started to lose her mind and tried to kill herself. Lily, distinctly, realized she slowly turned into Jo as well. She didn't want that so she tried to escape again. This time she got far. With nowhere to go, she returned to the most recent abandon safe haven and hid there. She met Rufus and a few other people who returned there to get a few stuff. They were surprised to see her there. Rufus tried to calm the panicking Lily and promised her that he will get her to Dean. However as they were about to leave the safe haven, Lucifer and his demons are there to take Lily back. Lucifer slaughtered everyone in front of Lily and told her with a calm smile that he will kill everyone who stands in his way with her. Lily could only stare at him in despair.

Lily slowly but surely lost her mind with each time the Devil visited her. She became easily agitated and tried every possible way to kill herself but it was useless since he kept bringing her back. "Why won't you just let me die?" She finally lost it as she tried to attack the Devil. "Please just kill me! Just let me die!" She screamed and begged him.

The Devil calmly restrained her and then comforted her. Then he cruelly whispered in her ears, "Because you still have a role to play, Lily…"

Lily screamed in hysterical at that and tried to struggle against his hold.

777

Lily had stopped talking and eating. She sat on the corner of the room with blank stare. There are two demons in the room keeping guard, making sure she won't try to escape or kill herself.

Lucifer visited her again. He sat kneeled before her as he strokes her hair lovingly.

Lily stared at him weakly. "Please…I can't do this anymore…" she said brokenly. She wishes that she was dead when Lilith bleeds her dry. She just wanted to die, to rest in peace, to forget everything…

"I can make the pain go away… Would you like that, Lily?" He asked.

Lily closed her eyes. "Yes…"

The Devil put his two hands to each side of her forehead as he closed his eyes and Lily screamed.

777

"_Dead tolls…Humans…Supernatural beings…joined…fools."_

"_Breach…Meg…Dead…"_

"_Crowley…Colt…Dean Winchester…Traitor…"_

"_Forces…Pagan…attack…"_

"_Satan's pawn…eliminated…"_

Lily's heard words but the words itself seemed meaningless to her. She remained in hazy state but she felt in peace. Still, she couldn't shake a distant feeling that something is wrong but she refused to dig further.

Someone is grabbing her, talking at her harshly. Another one is talking at the one who grabbed her. Someone else entered the room and he's talking to the other two. There were argument and then a splash of blood covered her. Someone wipes the warm liquid off her face lovingly and whispered words she didn't understand.

"_It won't be long now…"_

777

"Lily…?" A voice called out to her. "You're alive… I didn't believe it." A gentle hand strokes her hair. "All this time I thought…" The person hugged her firmly. "Forgive me, Lily. I didn't know. If I do, I would have saved you from this hell hole…"

Lily didn't say anything.

"Lily? Do you understand me?" An exasperated sigh is heard. "That bastard! What did he do to you?" The same hand as earlier stroke her hair and cheek. "I will get you out of here, Lily. I will keep you safe. I should have taken you away from all this shit long time ago. I'm so sorry, Lily."

Lily stared at the person with the warm brown eyes but she didn't seem to register who he is.

"Oh, Lily, I swear I will fix this, I will fix you…" Gabriel replied as he stared at the girl he loved and still are. He pulled her to walk with him. "Come on; let's get you out of here…"

They walked toward the empty hall when suddenly Lily stopped walking. Gabriel looked at her in confusion when she pulled matches from her dress pocket still in her haziness. She light the matches and before Gabriel could react, threw it to the ground and a circle of fire started to form around him.

"Hello, brother…" Lucifer said. "I've been waiting for you…"

Gabriel stared at Lucifer grimly. "Lucifer…"

Lucifer pulled Lily away from the circle of fire. He strokes her hair lovingly. "You did great, Lily…"

Lily didn't respond. Her face remained expressionless.

Gabriel stared at Lily then looked at Lucifer in fury. "You drove her mad and then turned her into a doll-like state to control her mind and body all to lure me out here in the open?"

Lucifer shrugged innocently. "Among other things…"

Gabriel glared at the Devil. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to join me."

"Join you? You almost reached the big finish, Lucy, you don't need me."

Lucifer looked annoyed at the nickname but he didn't say anything. "We can rule the world together…after we cleaned all the filth that crawled around…" he said.

Gabriel snorted. "Not interested."

"You can even keep her." Lucifer said, gesturing toward Lily. "I know you love this human and I can give her back to you as a gift."

"She's not a thing!" Gabriel snapped.

Lucifer sighed as if Gabriel is missing the point. "Just think about it. I will come back again later. Hopefully you would give me the right answer." He turned at Lily. "Come with me."

"Wow, wait a minute! Are you going to leave me inside this holy fire?" Gabriel protested.

Lucifer turned to face his brother. "I don't want you to go missing on me again, Gabriel. It took me a long time to lure you out of hiding."

Gabriel stared at him grimly. "You think I would leave here without her?" he asked.

The Devil tiled his head as he stared at Gabriel calculatingly then he looked at Lily. "Very well." He said. He raised his hands to put out the holy fire.

"Well then big brother, aren't you going to give me the tour of the house?" Gabriel asked mockingly.

"Of course." The Devil replied in amusement. He walked forward. "Come with me, Gabriel, Lily."

As they walked toward the house, Gabriel asked, "What did you do to her?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I thought you know. I kept her around safe and sound for Sam…but also for my entertainment. She tried to escape so I have to punish her. Guess I broke her."

"You always did break your things way too fast…and you wanted to rule the world…" Gabriel said sarcastically.

"The world is our Father's last project, Gabriel. Look at what these humans do to it…. They can't appreciate the beauty of this world. Why should we let them rule it?" Lucifer asked.

Gabriel scoffed. "Lucifer, you're my big brother and I love you but you are a great big bag of dicks."

Lucifer looked insulted. "What did you just say to me?"

"Look at yourself. 'Boo-hoo. Daddy was mean to me so I'm gonna smash all of his toys.'."

"Watch your tone."

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me…we know the truth. Dad loves you best, more than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So all this is just a great big of temper tantrum."

Silent filled the corridor where they were standing.

Gabriel pulled out his archangel sword. "Time to grow up." He said.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that. "You're going to fight me using that sword…all for a girl?" He asked in disbelief and disappointment.

Gabriel smirked. "I would rather spend the rest of my eternity life with her then stuck with you and your ugly face." He said. "Besides, humans are not that bad, Lucy. You would have like them if you try. They are fun to mess and once in a while they surprised you."

Lucifer scoffed. "You really disappoint me, Gabriel. I have high hope for you since the two of us are the only remaining angels in this world. I see now that I have no choice but to do this alone." He sighed. "I know you think you are doing the right thing, Gabriel, but I know where your hearts truly lies." He suddenly spun around just in time as the 'real' Gabriel swing his sword at him. He grabbed the sword and stabbed Gabriel in the stomach. "Here." The Devil said almost sadly.

Gabriel looked up at him in shock and pain.

Lucifer shook his head. "Amateur hocus pocus." He said as he grabbed Gabriel's head. "Don't forget you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

Gabriel stared at Lucifer then at Lily who is standing there still without expression. He snapped his fingers and Lily vanished. He sent her to her brother.

Lucifer sighed and pushed the sword deeper at Gabriel as white light burst from his body as he screamed in pain. Lucifer watched and holds Gabriel's body all the while with an apologetic look. He let go of Gabriel's body and took a few deep breath. He took a few steps backward as he watched his little brother's dead body and the imprint of wings on the floor.

Suddenly demons from outside the gate yelled something about the resistance attacking. The Devil looked up and cranked his neck. "Good, I want to end this." He whispered.

777

Dean is running toward the garden when he saw a young woman dressed in white suddenly appeared before him. He froze in place. "Lily?"

Lily stood her ground, expressionless. She stared at Dean blankly.

Dean knew that expression, the same expression Jo had when he found her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again as tears filled his eyes. He pulled up a gun, not the Colt and raised it toward her.

"NOOOOOO!" Another voice shouted. It was Dean's younger-self who apparently has been sent from the past to the future by Zachariah. He ran toward them, trying to stop his older-self from killing his sisters' older-self.

A loud bang was heard as Lily fell to the ground, lifeless.

Dean's younger-self tackled his older-self in his fury and punched him repeatedly as he cursed him. Dean managed to get his younger-self off him and knocked him unconscious. He bit his hands as he watched his younger-self's unconscious body and then at his sister's dead body. He dropped the gun and walked deeper toward the garden. He saw Sam, no, Lucifer, dressed in white suits walked toward him with a grief-stricken face and pulled out the Colt.

Dean's younger-self woke up and entered the garden just in time to see Lucifer snapped his older-self's neck with his shoes.

Lucifer turned around and looked a bit surprised to see Dean and smiled almost apologetically.

777

"That's a pretty nice timing, Cas…" Dean chuckled lightly.

Castiel smiled slightly. "We had an a ppointment."

Dean smiled weakly. He put a hand over Castiel's shoulder. "Don't ever change."

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's witnesses from now on."

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked as he saw Dean dialed someone on his cell-phone.

"Something I should have done in the first place…" Dean whispered. He secretly made a vow to himself that he won't let the future he just saw come to pass.

TBC


	6. Season Five Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Summary: AU. John and Mary had three children, Dean, Lily and Sam. This is a story about their life if they have a sister. What role will she play in the Apocalypse?

Warning: OOC-ness

In This Life

Dean is starting to be annoyed at his sister who stubbornly refused to pick up his call and talk to him. He had contacted Sam and they agreed to meet and stay hunting together while figuring their mutual vessel problem. They both started to take up a case caused by a Pagan God, Leshii, in a nearby town.

777

Ever since Lily left her brothers behind, she has been taking up small cases of haunting and poltergeist. She met Justine during one of the cases and they ended up working together. Lily is pleased to know Justine's study toward the supernatural with Jim going well. Lily is impressed with Justine's skill as a new hunter, his extensive library of the supernatural knowledge and his shiny brand new weapons. Lily is sure that Bobby would be jealous to see Justine's private library as it has rare collections of books about supernatural, Sam would probably loves the books here too and Dean would be ecstatic to see Justine's collection of weapons. She let out a fond smile at the thought.

Lily received a few phone calls from both Dean and Sam but she decided to ignore them as she is still mad at them. Justine asked curiously about her brothers but didn't push any further when he noticed her dampened mood at the mention of it. However Justine is quite pushy about wanting to meet Castiel. He said he has important questions to ask the Angel. Lily mentioned Castiel is off looking for God. She is surprised to know that Justine is aware of the Apocalypse. Apparently Bobby had spoken to Jim who in turn told his student, Justine, about it. Justine has a plan but he's very vague about it as he's hesitant to tell Lily about it, something about safe haven. Lily promised to try to call Castiel to get him to meet Justine and her.

Castiel didn't pick up when she called him by cellphone so she left a voice mail telling him to come to Justine's mansion as soon as he received the message. And Castiel did appeared so suddenly in fact…in Justine's bedroom while Lily and Justine are feeling up on each other on the bed, thankfully with the clothes fully intact since the said angel didn't come alone. Dean and Sam are with him and they quickly yelled about having to burn their eyes or something when they saw the sight before them. It was very embarrassing and awkward.

Castiel innocently said, "You did tell me to come to you as soon as I received the message."

"Why did you bring my brothers with you?" Lily asked grudgingly.

"Hey!" Dean protested but he's being ignored.

"I didn't know how to use the voicemail so I came to Dean so he can tell me how. He and Sam heard the message and demanded to come with me to see you since you refused to receive their calls." Castiel explained.

Lily felt a headache forming already. The angel then asked Lily why she called him and Justine stepped up and told him he wanted to ask some questions. Justine led Castiel and the others to his private library. Sam is amazed with the rare books in the library while Dean only rolled his eyes. When Dean noticed Justine's weapon collection, it's his turn to be amazed. He's much like a child with presents. He kept asking questions to Justine about the brand new weapon. Lily couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Justine approached Castiel and they proceed to talk seriously in private. Dean and Sam then approached their sister to talk. Lily is annoyed when Dean said he wanted them to stick together again when he and Sam earlier that week are so eager to be apart from each other. Sam told Lily about Lucifer visiting his dream and the revelation that he's apparently Lucifer's vessel. Lily is immediately concerned for Sam's wellbeing but he assured he's fine. Dean insisted they stick together because he believes things will turn worse if they are separated from each other.

Lily refused to leave Justine. She said she will help them about their vessels' problem and the Apocalypse but she will remain with Justine. She said she's tired of them pushing her away when thing went south. Dean and Sam looked shocked at that and felt a tad bit of guilty because they had unintentionally hurt their sister's feeling so badly.

After enough talking and arguing, Dean and Sam, mostly Sam, decided to respect Lily's decision. They left after Justine finished talking with Castiel. Justine let Dean take some of his brand new weapon as presents and Dean is quite happy about it despite the sadness he felt having to leave his baby sister behind. Dean then proceeds to threaten Justine to keep his sister safe and happy and that if he ever find out he's hurting her, he will have a lot to answer to. Lily glared at Dean's protective-brother mode. Justine solemnly swears that he will take a good care of Lily as long as they are together. Dean looked pleased at that.

Before they left, Justine said he is willing to help them anyway he can. Every resource, books and weapon alike, in his disposal is for the siblings to be used as well. He basically willing to give them access to his resource. Sam is very thankful at Justine's offer. Castiel zapped the brothers back to the motel they stayed in. Lily stared at the spot where the angel and her brothers had vanished and suddenly feeling so lost.

Justine seemed happy after his discussion with Castiel but he noticed Lily's feeling down. A few days later, Justine noticed that Lily is restless and unhappy even when they are together. They talked about her brothers for a bit. Justine told Lily she should forgive her brothers and go with them to save the world. Lily looked hurt that Justine wanted her to go away. Justine quickly explained that he knew family is important to her and that she will surely regret her decision to stay apart from her brothers in the future. He didn't want her to end up unhappy and filled with regret.

Lily asked what Justine is going to do if she left. Justine smiled confidently and said he had plan and he wanted to put it in motion. Lily becomes a tad bit curious about Justine's plan of safe haven. Justine says he's providing a plan B if Castiel and the brothers failed to stop the Apocalypse. He's working on to built up personal armies to fight against the force of darkness as well as providing safe haven for people. Lily laughed when Justine said 'force of darkness' as it sounded like they were talking about comic. Justine realized that it does sound corny and laughed with her. Lily stayed silent for a while and then she kissed the side of his lips and whispered a thank you. Justine smiled and pulled her into a hug.

They spent the night sleeping in each other's arms. Come morning, Lily bid a goodbye to her almost-lover then left to join her brothers. Lily called her brothers to pick her up at Bobby's house. They met there and exchanged a relief hug with each other.

"Now that we are over the chick-flick moment, can we leave?" Dean asked.

Lily and Sam laughed at that.

Bobby watched the siblings and shook his head. "Idjits…" he muttered fondly.

Prue only chuckled. Prue has been staying with Bobby to help nurse him much to Bobby's dismay as well as helping Bobby maintain cover for other hunters.

777

The siblings take up hunting together again and this time they are faced with a boy who is apparently an Anti-Christ. Castiel said they needed to get rid of the boy before he becomes Lucifer's ultimate weapon. He vanished to kill Jesse, the Anti-Christ boy, despite the siblings' protest. Castiel is turned into a figurine by Jesse. Its obvious Jesse is powerful and could be a real threat but the siblings believed that Jesse will not turn evil if they help him to make the right decision. Sam managed to convince Jesse and win him over. However Jesse refused to come with them and vanished without a trace after which Castiel is freed from his figurine state.

777

Dean, Sam and Lily are in a pinch when they take up a case caused by an evil witch. The witch cursed them with a beam of light before escaping. The said beam light caused the siblings to switch bodies with each other. Dean is stuck in Lily's body; Sam is stuck in Dean's while Lily is stuck with Sam's.

Hilarity and awkwardness ensues. Dean has Lily's menstruation period which freaked him out and he has a massive stomach pain because of it which made him even more uncomfortable. Sam has trouble to fend off a pair of kinky twin sisters Dean has seduced the day before this madness ensue which resulted in him got 'kidnap' by them into having 'awesome hot sex again' much to Sam's terror. Lily is having trouble to act and speak manly in Sam's body causing people to think Sam's gay which result in some guy who have problem with her not-so-masculine behavior to pick a fight with her and then being rescued by a man who then proceed to hit on her much to Lily's dismay.

They enlisted Bobby's help to deal with the curse. Bobby researched into the curse as best as he can while the siblings decided to try to track down the witch, hoping they could threaten her enough to put them back to their normal state. However the witch proves to be harder to find this time much to the siblings' dismay.

Things turn worse when demons attacked Lily and kidnapped her. They wanted to bring Sam to the Devil in order to please him. They didn't know about the siblings' current predicament. However the Devil takes one look at her and recognized that she is not Sam. He's not upset, he's actually looked amused.

"Lily…" Lucifer replied. Amusement colored his tone. "It's nice to finally meet you…though you're not yourself…"

"Couldn't say the same for you." Lily said bravely.

Lucifer chuckled at Lily's cold words, doesn't look like he's offended at all. He motioned for his minion to leave them alone. He stared almost curiously at her and then said, "I'm really grateful for your help in releasing me… I'm glad you survived the ordeal, Lily and I'd like to reward you."

Lily glared at him hatefully. "Oh you meant when Lilith bleed me dry all over your cage? No thanks to you and I don't want anything from you."

The Devil stared at Lily and shook his head almost sadly. "Such hatred…"

Despite her brave front, inside she's actually trembling in fear. She feared she might faint from the overpowering presence of the Devil.

"How did you ended up in Sam's body?" The Devil asked.

"It's none of your business!" Lily spat angrily.

Lucifer ignored her outburst and stared at her intently. "Ah, I see, it's a curse…by a witch no less…" He sounded amused. "If you're in Sam's body, then Sam must have ended up in Dean's while Dean has yours, right?"

Lily's body stiffened at that.

"Interesting…" The Devil mused.

"I'm not going to say 'yes' to you." Lily said flatly.

"Is that what you think? I took you to force you to say 'yes'?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. You're evil after all."

"You're wrong, Lily. I'm not evil. I'm just…misunderstood."

Lily sneered. "Oh and I suppose it's just a misunderstanding that your demons decided to capture me and take me to you?"

Lucifer shrugged innocently. "Well it's not my idea. They were acting on their own."

"Fine. If you are not evil, why don't you just let me go?"

"You're free to go, Lily."

"Yeah, right…what?"

"I said you're free to go."

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Why? Your demons have worked hard to get Sam's body for you and you are going to let me go? For real?" Lily asked in disbelief. "You're not going to use this advantage to torture me to say 'yes' to you in place of Sam?"

"I do need a 'yes' but from Sam, not from you, even if you are currently in his body."

"So if I say 'yes' to you, it won't work because I'm not Sam even if I'm in his body?"

"It could probably work but why would I do that? I have no need to cheat or use coercion to get consent. Sooner or later Sam will eventually say 'yes' to me."

"He will never say 'yes' to you!" Lily shouted angrily.

Lucifer only smiled solemnly. "I'm sorry, Lily, but he will…"

Lily glared at the Devil unhappily.

Lucifer sighed. "You're free to go, Lily. No one will stop you to leave here."

"Right, and led you and your minions to my brothers' location? No way. Nice try." Lily said with a snort.

The Devil smiled at her as if she's a five-years-old child and said, "I have no need to pursue Sam because eventually he will come to me himself and he will say 'yes' to me."

"Then why did you have been invading Sam's dreams every time he sleeps?"

"I just want him to understand what he and I have to do here…"

"Oh, we get it. You want to get even with your brother. Well, get some therapy! Don't take it out on the planet!"

"You're wrong. Michael betrayed me but still…I don't want this anymore than Sam would want to kill Dean. You know, my brother…he practically raised me. We have take care each other in a way people could never understand. And I still love him. But we are going to have to fight each other and…kill each other in order to maintain what's right according to each of our belief…"

"Well, it doesn't have to be like that!"

"You're right; it doesn't have to be like that. Michael and I will fight each other and I…I will defeat him, I will make him see things my way even if I have to use force and when he did finally see thing my way, everything would be alright again."

Lily knew there is no use to argue with the Devil. She couldn't even believe that she's still talking with him. She should just go since he's already told her that she's free to leave.

"You should leave. Your brothers must have worried sick about you right about now."

Lily glared at him. "Am I supposed to believe that this is not a trick?"

"No trick, I promise." Lucifer said with a small smile. "I give you my words none of my demons will follow you." He snapped his finger causing Lily to flinch in fear and the door suddenly opened up.

Lily stared at him for a while and then back down slowly. As she's about to reach the door, Lucifer suddenly called her out and then threw her a book and she managed to catch it. "What's this?"

"It contained the spell you need to lift up the curse on you and your brothers. It is much easier than trying to hunt a witch that is probably already away half the state…" The Devil explained.

Lily stared at the book suspiciously.

Lucifer shrugged. "If you don't believe me, you can have your angel to check it out."

Lily nodded and then left. The demons made way for her. She felt a little uneasy by the whole thing. She ran as fast as she could and didn't stop until she is out of breath then she took the cellphone in her pocket to call Castiel who then appeared and zapped them to Bobby's house where Dean and Sam had been panicking over her sudden disappearance.

Lily explained what happened to her and what Lucifer said. "He didn't even try to make me say 'yes'. It seemed he really wanted Sam, all of Sam, to be the one who say it to him."

"The Devil has the hot for you, Sammy…" Dean jokingly said which earned him a glare for Sam.

Bobby and Castiel are suspicious that Lucifer let her go just like that but is relieved that she doesn't appear to be harmed or under the Devil's spell or something. To be sure, Castiel stared at her so intently as he checked for any sign that might indicate something Lucifer might have done to her but found none.

Lily then showed Castiel and Bobby the book Lucifer snapped out of nowhere and gave her. They studied the spell mentioned and agreed that is indeed the spell they needed to switch their body back to original.

The siblings are quite relieved that they are back into their own respective bodies.

777

While Sam, Dean and Bobby investigated mysterious deaths caused by inexplicable aging, Lily got together again with Jo on a ghoul case in a town. There, they met a former military man turned hunter called Jeremy who happened to be pursuing the same case as them. He revealed he knew about the supernatural through Justine. Lily is surprised when Jeremy told her that Justine ordered him to recruit people with the right background, skill and knowledge to form armies of hunters to fight against the supernatural.

Jo is impressed with the weapons Jeremy has but felt suspicious of the new guy forming his own personal army. Later, she asked Lily about Justine and his motive. Lily couldn't tell her much since Justine revealed little of his plan. Jo thought Justine is just a bored rich man who decided he wanted to play hero but Lily assured her he's a good hunter.

Lily got a call from Sam about Bobby's and Dean's situation on their recent case against a warlock called Patrick. Upon hearing about Dean turned into an old man, Jo said she wanted to come and see it for herself. She laughed herself silly when she saw Dean's state. Despite worrying about Dean's situation, both Lily and Sam found it sort of hilarious as well. Dean himself is not pleased with his situation because he found he is no longer able to charm women and he's embarrassed to have Jo see his current predicament. At least, he thought, Jo didn't know about the time he spent in Lily's body. The siblings have agreed to never mention it to other people.

Sam managed to beat Patrick in the poker game and Dean is returned to his former state. After that, Dean and Jo went to a nearby bar to have a drink and caught up with each other. They started talking and flirting with each other. Lily secretly relieved that those two finally started to do something about their mutual attraction. However it was short-lived as Jo returned very upset with Dean and left. Apparently Dean is being a dick and actually flirted with other women while with Jo.

Lily is annoyed at Dean as she realized Dean is still in denial about his feeling for Jo. Lily tried her best to comfort her friend before they parted way. After Jo left, without much word, she knocked Dean's head for hurting Jo's feeling. When Dean complained about it, Lily simply glared at him which promptly shut him up.

That night, Lily couldn't help but think about Justine. She sighed as she laid her head on the pillow. She wondered if she had chosen to stay with him, would their feeling or relationship turn into something more? She shook her head and reminded herself that she shouldn't be selfish thinking of her own happiness while her brothers are still suffering.

777

While investigating a homicide apparently executed by the Incredible Hulk, the siblings suspect the Trickster is at it again. Lily's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Trickster which reminded her of Gabe, her former lover. Sam thought this might be Gabe's doing. While he said that, he stared at Lily a little apologetically since he knew about Lily's past relationship with Gabe. Dean still doesn't know about that.

Dean wanted to kill the Trickster as revenge for what happened in Mystery Spot. Lily flinched when Dean mentioned about killing Gabe and couldn't help but feared for him. Sam has different idea regarding how to deal with the Trickster. He wanted to enlist the Trickster's help fighting the Apocalypse. Dean doesn't really like Sam's idea. He thought it is wrong working with a monster like the Trickster. Lily has no idea how she felt about meeting and working side by side with her former lover. Sam managed to convince his siblings that it is worth a shot. So they proceed to keep their eyes and ears open for a trickery incident.

The siblings went to the abandoned warehouse following a lead they heard on their police scanner. While there, Sam took his sister away from Dean for a bit and asked if she will be alright. Lily smiled nervously and said to ask her again later. They proceed to enter the building but suddenly found themselves in a corridor of a hospital from Dean's favorite series, "Dr. Sexy. MD". Dean and Sam are in Doctor's uniforms while Lily is in a nurse's uniform.

Dean looked excited when he recognized some of the people from the series. He's busy telling his siblings about the series. Lily and Sam couldn't help but teased him about it. Then the main character of the series, Dr. Sexy himself appeared and Dean is very ecstatic. Lily rolled her eyes when Dean started to say how he admired the said doctor.

Dr. Sexy approached them and talked to them about some stuff when Dean suddenly realized that he's not really Dr. Sexy. The Trickster's disguise is apparently not too perfect as Dr. Sexy because Dean happened to know the detail about the said character. Dean pushed Dr. Sexy against a wall and proceeds to tell him his flaw. Sam chuckled at Dean's reasoning much to Dean's embarrassment. Dean threatened Dr. Sexy then suddenly time froze.

Lily remained silent as she stared at Dr. Sexy who transformed into the Trickster.

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean demanded.

"Or what?" The Trickster asked playfully. "Don't see your wooden stakes here, big guy." He said as pushed Dean's arm away from him with a force.

Dean winced in pain.

Sam glared at the Trickster. "That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick."

"Helo-o-o?" Gabe rolled his eyes and made a face. "Trickster?" He stared at the siblings with a mischievous smile. "Come on! I heard you guys were in town. How could I resist?" His smile is a little faltered as he saw Lily.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

Gabe seemed to be proud of his handiwork as he explained where they are.

"How do we get out?" Dean asked.

Gabe grinned. "That, my friend, is the $64 question."

"Whatever. Look, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam said.

"Hmm." The Trickster mused. "Let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess?"

"Please." Sam said.

"Will you help us or not?" Lily, who stood behind her brothers, asked in annoyance.

Gabe stared at Lily, not knowing what to respond.

"Hear us out. Just five minutes." Sam said.

Gabe turned his attention at Sam. His mischievous smile is back. "Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next 24 hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?"Dean asked as he stepped forward.

Gabe chuckled. "The game, of course."

Lily looked displeased. "What game?"

The Trickster stared at her again with unreadable expression and then turned his attention toward Dean and Sam. "You're in it."

Dean sighed. "How do we play?"

"You're playing it." Gabe said innocently.

"What are the rules?" Dean asked. It's obvious he's annoyed with the Trickster's cryptic.

Gabe grinned as he waggled his eyebrows before vanished suddenly.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed in frustration.

"Where's Lily?" Sam asked suddenly as he noticed their sister missing.

The brothers exchanged a look and they are both pissed at the thought the Trickster might have done something to her.

777

Lily was with her brothers confronting the Trickster in that fake hospital and then suddenly she was standing in a middle of field. She looked around in alarm. Suddenly a Golden Retriever, an American bulldog and a Himalayan cat appeared out of nowhere and came to her. She recognized them as the animals which played in her favorite movie "Homeward Bound" when she was a child. She kneeled before them and happily patted them.

The Trickster suddenly appeared and watched Lily's interaction with the animals with a fond smile. "I'm glad you like them… I remembered that you wanted to meet them."

Lily looked up at him. Her smile faltered. She stood up and brushed her jean. She looked a little embarrassed. "You actually remembered that…"

"That this is your favorite movie? Yeah, I do. I do pay attention when you're talking, you know?" Gabe said with a friendly smile. He patted one of the dogs who approached him fondly.

Lily is trying not to look impressed. She bit her lips nervously. "Where are my brothers?"

"Your brothers are safe. You don't have to worry."

"Am I supposed to trust you?"

"I'm hurt, Lily." The Trickster pouted dramatically as he put his hands over his heart as if actually he was offended. "When did I ever give you any reason not to trust me?"

"You tried to kill my brothers." Lily pointed as she crossed her arms in front of her body. She looked annoyed.

"I tried to kill Dean and I wasn't planning to really kill him. I did bring him back, didn't I?" Gabe said innocently.

Lily sighed in annoyance. "Whatever. What game are you trying to play with us?"

"Your brothers are playing it right now."

"What about me? What am I doing here?"

"Well, you're going to play a different game from your brothers." The Trickster said with a grin.

Lily glared at him. "What game?"

"Hide and seek."

"What?"

"You're in TV land right now. You will stumble upon movie and you will have to play your role while trying to find me. If you do find me, I will listen to what you have to say."

"We don't have time for this."

"Make time." The Trickster said simply. "Catch me if you can…" He said dramatically with mischievous grin before snapping his fingers and vanished.

Lily groaned unhappily. The next few hours are spent in one movie after another, though she happened to be inside some of her favorite movies where she will be playing as her favorite character and being submitted to use modified but sexy clothing. She couldn't really enjoy the fact that she is inside her favorite movies because she's worried about her brothers despite the Trickster's reassurance that they were alright. The girl is pissed at her former lover because he used his knowledge of her favorite movies to play her with the stupid costume. The movies remained strictly harmless and playful but she couldn't help but frustrated because she's unable to locate the Trickster until it was too late and the scenery changed into another one.

This time she was in a scene of some movie where she is attending a ball. She found herself wearing a pretty but simple blue dress. She sighed in annoyance as the Trickster continuously playing with her appearances on each movie. She tried to remember what movie she is in right now but she felt unfamiliar with this one so she had to depend on her somewhat detective skill to track down the Trickster. She ended up frustrated and she walked toward the balcony for some fresh air.

"Care to dance with me, pretty lady?" Gabe playfully asked from behind her. He bowed at her rather mockingly.

Lily turned around to face him. She's surprised that he's wearing tuxedo since it's her first time seeing him in formal suit. She couldn't help but smile. "I thought this is a hide and seek catch-me-if-you-can game? So why did you show yourself to me?"

Gabe grinned. "I notice you might need a little break." He said as he stepped forward to stand beside her. "So will you dance with me?" he asked as he offered a hand toward her.

Lily's heart suddenly pounded madly at his sudden presence near her. She tried to calm herself down. She smiled nervously but took his hand and they started dancing. "Didn't know you can dance…"

"I'm full of surprise…" Gabe said playfully.

Lily chuckled. "You sure do…"

"How have you been, Lily?" The Trickster asked suddenly.

"You meant since we broke up? Peachy." Lily asked sarcastically.

"You're upset…"

"A little. But it doesn't matter anymore."

"I see."

Silent.

"You…saved my life." Lily suddenly said. "Sam told me about it. You came and helped us getting rid of Illyria when you don't even have to. I'm grateful for that."

"It's nothing." Gabe said softly.

Lily shook her head and said, "It matter to me. Thank you."

The Trickster chuckled. "You're welcome, Lil."

Lily smiled. She realized then how much she missed him and how much she still loves him. Her heart ached at the realization. Gabe must have noticed her painful expression because they stopped dancing and he's touching her cheek while putting aside a lock of her hair behind her ear. Lily felt dazed as he kissed her softly and gently.

Somehow the two ended up in bed together after that. They are both naked under the blanket and felt sated after their love-making. They snuggled on each other. He made a good joke and they laughed about it…just like old time. They shared a kiss once in a while.

She started babbling about some stuff and he stared at her fondly until she realized he's staring. When he looked at her with that gentle eyes and affectionate smile, Lily always felt weird albeit a good weird. Gabe snuggled closer to her as he once again put aside another lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. As they broke apart after the kissing, Lily opened her eyes with a small sigh and said, "I think I never stop loving you."

Apparently that's the wrong thing to say because Gabe's smile faltered and his eyes became sad and guarded. Lily noticed it and she looked hurt. She pulled away from him before he can say anything. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She said with a weak sad smile.

Gabe grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving the bed. "Stay." He said.

Lily stared at him in confusion.

"Stay with me." The Trickster repeated solemnly. "Screw the Apocalypse. We can stay here together forever."

Lily's face darkened at that.

The Trickster gripped her hand a little tight. "The Apocalypse will end bloody but I can keep you safe. You don't have to live in fear and constant danger. You will be safe…"

Lily pulled her hand away from him. "I can't do that." She said firmly. "You know I can't do that. I need to be with my brothers."

Gabe looked frustrated. "Why? It's not like there is anything you can do to stop the Apocalypse."

Lily flinched at his words. "Even so, I can't. I won't. I won't leave my brothers behind. We need to stick together. We need each other."

Gabe sighed sadly. "And that's the Winchesters' most famous weakness…"

Lily didn't say anything at that. "Will you help us?" she asked in small whisper.

The Trickster has a pained expression at that. "Oh, Lily…"

"Why? Why did you do that? Whenever I need you the most, why do you have to retreat?" Lily asked sadly.

The Trickster stared at Lily sadly. "I told you…I can't watch you break yourself…"

"Then stay with me. Help us. Maybe then you can prevent me from breaking…" Lily begged.

"It's useless. Your brothers can't stop the Apocalypse. They will have to play their role as destined."

"You don't know that!"

"I know it. I have seen how it ends."

"How did you…?"

Gabe didn't answer. His face darkened in his seriousness. "They will say yes to them, Lily. You will lose your brothers and there is nothing you can do to stop it or to bring them back to you. You will have to live with it. You have to accept it."

Lily shook her head. "No. They would never say yes to Michael and Lucifer. I know they won't because if they do, the world is doomed."

Gabe laughed dryly. "The world is already doomed, Lily. It would only be a matter of time before all this…burned…"

"I don't believe that. God will stop this. Castiel is trying to search for Him and he will find Him and he will help us." Lily said in almost desperate belief.

The Trickster snorted. "God had left the building long time ago. He doesn't care. He will not help. Your Angel won't be able to find Him unless He wanted to be found. And I know that He doesn't want to be found."

Lily looked like she wanted to cry having her hope crushed by him like that. "Then we find another way. There has to be another way."

"Oh, Lily!" Gabe groaned unhappily. "It's like talking to a brick wall…again…"

Lily grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her body as she stood up and face him. "Why are you so insisting that we can't stop it? Do you want the world to end or something? Why won't you fight with us?"

Gabe stared at Lily and shook his head. "I'm not suicidal. This fight…it's a lost cause."

Lily felt despair at that. "So you won't help us…"

"I'm sorry."

"Then why am I still here? Why holding my brothers and I like this? Why played game with us at all?"

Gabe got silent for a while. "I just want it to end, Lily." He said in pained expression. "Your brothers must understand that they have to play their role…"

Lily's eyes widened at the implication. "You want them to say yes to Michael and Lucifer…" She looked horrified.

Gabe looked up at her from the bed. He looked apologetic.

Lily felt hot tears on her eyelids. She bit her lips to prevent herself from crying or lashing out at the Trickster. "Take me to my brothers."

Gabe shook his head. "Can't. Not until they agreed."

"You can't keep us here!" Lily yelled.

"Yes, I can." The Trickster said now emotionless. He snapped his fingers and they were both clothed again. He stared at his lover. "I'm sorry, Lily. This has to happen." Before Lily could respond, he snapped his fingers again and vanished much to Lily's frustration.

777

Dean and Sam stared at the Trickster, no, an Angel.

Gabe is trapped inside the holy fire and he doesn't look pleased.

"Where is Lily?" Dean yelled. "Bring her back here!"

Gabe snapped his finger and Lily appeared next to her brothers. She looked confused but happy to see her brothers.

"Are you alright, Lil?" Sam asked.

"Did this bastard do something to you? Dean asked. "Cuz if he did, I'm going to fry him with holy oil extra crispy!"

Gabe rolled his eyes at that.

Lily finally noticed that Gabe is inside the holy fire. "Why is he…?" she asked in confusion as she stared at Sam. "Is he…?"

Sam nodded in affirmative. "His name is Gabriel…"

Lily's face paled in dread. "Gabriel? The Archangel?"

Gabriel flinched hearing his name from Lily's mouth. He stared at Lily silently.

Lily stared at Gabe in disbelief. She had been having relationship with an Archangel? She had been having sex with an Archangel? Oh, dear… Her mind short-circuited at the thought.

"I guess we know now why he's so desperate wanting us to 'play our role'. Cuz he's a fucking Angel and a dick!" Dean yelled.

Gabriel glared at him.

They started talking about how an Archangel became a Trickster but Lily hardly listening to the conversation because she's still in shock finding out that her former lover is actually a different being than what he said he is.

Lily couldn't help but felt betrayed and she was angry at Gabriel for lying to her the whole time but she didn't say anything.

Gabriel told them why he left Heaven, about how he can't stand the fight between his brothers, about how he is tired and want everything to be over.

Sam is still trying to convince him to help them stop the Apocalypse.

Gabriel insisted there is no way to stop it. He told them about how this is not about the war but about brothers who loved and betrayed each other and that their situation is the exact replica of the Winchester brothers. He revealed that it's why he has always been interested in the Winchester. He knew that it would end with them, that one brother will have to kill the other.

The Winchesters' siblings exchanged a look at each other at the grim revelation.

Dean insisted that it won't happen.

Gabe stared at the siblings somewhat sadly. "I'm sorry. But it is." He sighed. "Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real. And it's going to end bloody for all of us." He emphasized the last line as he stared at Lily almost pleadingly.

Lily looked away.

Silent filled the abandoned warehouse.

"So, now what? Stare each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, you can bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean said.

"Oh, am I?" Gabriel asked challengingly.

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an Archangel." Dean said seriously.

Gabriel rolled his eyes again but snapped his fingers.

Castiel appeared behind the siblings. He looked beaten but otherwise is fine. He stared unhappily at the Archangel. "Gabriel…"

"Hey, bro. How is the search for Daddy going?" Gabriel asked mockingly. "Let me guess… Awful." He stared at Lily again as if he's trying to prove his earlier point about God doesn't want to be found.

"Okay, we are out of here…" Dean said. "Come on, Cas."

"Wow, wait! You're not going to leave me here forever, would you?" Gabriel asked.

Dean stared at him. "No, we're not. Cuz we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record, this is not some prizefight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped! This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!" he said. He then break the fire alarm and water sloshed out from the ceiling in the warehouse.

Gabriel looked shattered and it made Lily want to comfort him to make him feel better but she didn't. She stared at Gabriel sadly.

"Lily?" Sam called out.

Lily turned to Sam with pleading eyes. "Go ahead. I will catch up later."

Sam stared at Lily then at Gabriel and then at Lily again. He sighed and nodded.

"What else you want to talk with him about, Lil?" Dean asked in confusion and curiosity.

Sam dragged Dean away out of the warehouse. "Come on, Dean. Give them some time."

"Give them some time? Why?" Dean asked. A realization flashed on his face and he groaned unhappily. "Oh, hell, no…" Dean looked furious but Sam managed to drag him away and closed the door to the warehouse.

Lily winced when she heard Dean yelled at Sam when he realized Sam had known all along about her relationship with the Trickster/Archangel.

Gabriel didn't say anything as he remained standing on the spot. He was drenched in water but he didn't care. He didn't even seem to acknowledge Lily's presence.

"Gabriel…" Lily called out her former lover's real name.

Gabriel flinched again. He stared at Lily grim and tired.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth that you are actually an Archangel?" Lily asked.

Gabriel sighed. "Why does it matter? I left Heaven behind so that I can be not an Archangel…" He laughed dryly. "But you guys found me. I guess the cat is out of the bag, huh?"

Lily exhaled. "You said you have taken interest in us because you know about what's going to happen to Dean and Sam…so what am I to you? Was I a mere distraction?" she asked brokenly. "Do you even care for me at all? What we had together…was it just a pretense? Was it all a lie?"

Gabriel looked down on the ground. He felt uncomfortable. "I…I never meant for something to happen between us. It just sort of happened." He said. He looked up at Lily. "I really like you, Lily. I tried to make myself stay away from you but I just…can't. Somehow I just can't resist you. I never thought that it would be anything serious…but it does. I do care for you, Lily. It wasn't a game to me."

Lily looked speechless.

"And I do mean every word earlier… I wanted to protect you…to keep you safe…but I can't help your brothers or the world… I'm sorry." Gabriel said.

Lily looked away as she could felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She looked at him after she calmed down. "I can't be with you, Gabriel. I can't stay with you knowing the whole world burns and my brothers are in constant danger. I would never be happy. You won't be happy either with the aftermath of the Apocalypse. You know that."

Gabriel didn't say anything.

Lily sighed. "Goodbye, Gabriel…"

Gabriel stiffened but didn't say anything.

Lily turned around to leave.

Gabriel watched her leave but didn't make a move to stop her.

On the way out of the town, in the Impala, Dean is busy yapping about how he is disappointed in both Lily and Sam. Dean is still upset about the secret they kept from him and asked them if there is anymore secret he need to know. Both Lily and Sam said no. Dean still doesn't look pleased. He noticed Lily looked down and he was itching to ask what happened back in the warehouse with Gabriel but Sam made a motion to leave the subject alone for the time being. Lily stared blankly out of the window.

777

An urgent message from Chuck made the siblings rushed to a hotel where supposedly they should meet only to find out the said urgent message is not from Chuck but from Becky. In the hotel, a Supernatural convention is to be held where all supernatural fans will gather. They were forced to deal with the haunting at the hotel. With the help of a pair of imposter Winchester brothers, the siblings managed to save the day again. Becky revealed about the colt's whereabouts based from Chuck's book about the siblings.

777

The siblings are devastated with the death of Ellen and Jo. The colt, the gun Crowley gave them, doesn't work against Lucifer which made their death seemed meaningless. Dean took it harder because he regretted never telling Jo about his feeling for her and the fact Jo died protecting him

777

While Dean and Sam dealing with a Wraith in a mental hospital, Lily helped Prue who take over the Roadhouse. After the explosion of the first Roadhouse, apparently Ellen and Jo had reopened the Roadhouse again. Prue decided someone must run the Roadhouse now Ellen had passed away and since she has nothing better to do ever since the fight she had with Bobby, she decided she would like to run the Roadhouse. It shouldn't be difficult since she used to own a bar too once. She wanted to organize hunters' gathering just like Ellen did.

Prue thought it's time they involved the other hunters to deal with the Apocalypse. Prue realized that some of the hunters dislike and blame the Winchesters' siblings for the Apocalypse but she felt they must put aside their differences and unite against Lucifer's army as best as they can.

Lily met a hunter called Max Donning who actually the man she once met at a random bar and had a one night stand in which she woke up the next morning and ran away from to avoid awkward situation. Actually now that she met Max again she realized the situation is way more awkward than she previously thought because Max here used to be Dean's best friend. Apparently when Dean was a teenager, he hang around with Max a lot and they went hunting together before growing apart and lost contact with each other.

Max didn't know that Lily is Dean's sister until today when she introduced herself as a Winchester. Max half-jokingly said that Dean is going to kill him if he found out that they had sex because apparently friend doesn't sleep with another friend's sister. Lily scoffed at that and said that Dean has no say with whom she was dating or having sex with. Max laughed at that.

Prue gave Max a case file of possible supernatural incident in nearby town. Max asked if Lily want to come along. Lily agreed. They went hunting together. After finished the case, they went back to the Roadhouse to celebrate. Max teased her about the time they first met. Lily is so embarrassed.

Dean and Sam returned from their latest case. Dean is quite happy to meet Max again and they decided to catch up on each other and swap stories after the last time they have been together. Dean didn't tell him some of the crappy angst stuff that happened in his life because he hates chick-flick moment. He also didn't mention about Angels or that he's Michael's vessel. However it seemed Max aware something big is going on from the sudden spike in supernatural activities and he wanted to help out if he can.

777

The siblings ended up in the past after Anna turned Terminator on them and decided to eliminate their parents before the siblings can be born. With the help of Castiel, they managed to travel to the past to warn their young parents.

Young Mary is not too happy to see Dean again and just wanted them to leave her alone. Lily and Sam are stunned to see their young parents, especially Sam since he never met their mother. Young John remarked about how Lily has Mary's features and Dean quickly used that similarity to introduce themselves as Mary's distant relatives.

Anna finally made her move to attack John and Mary. The siblings did their best to fend her off and managed to banish her using angel-banishing sigils. John is freaked out to learn about things in the dark. They drove in Impala toward Mary's parents' old cabin. It was a very awkward family road trip.

In the cabin, they started to prepared for Anna's next attack while Anna herself enlisted Uriel's help to kill the Winchesters.

Dean is forced to reveal the truth about them to Mary. Mary is heartbroken when she realized that her children have ended up living a hunter's life. While Dean and Sam trying to convince her to leave John, Lily is having a very weird talk with John. John is upset; he couldn't believe that anyone would want to raise their children to live a dangerous life. Lily tried to explain as best as she could that their father has no choice but to raise them in a hunter life.

Lily realized that something is wrong, that every angel traps they made suddenly seemed to…malfunction and told John to warn the others. Suddenly Anna and Uriel appeared before the entire family. Dean started to attack Uriel while Sam attacked Anna. They both don't stand a chance.

Lily remained standing in front of John and Mary protectively as Anna regarded them coldly. "Anna, please don't do this." Lily begged her.

"I'm sorry." Anna said as she stared at Lily solemnly.

Lily gasped as she suddenly couldn't breathe. She fell on the floor gasping for breath.

John noticed the knife on the floor and tried to pick it up to protect his wife and attack Anna. Anna noticed him and used telekinesis to throw her across the window. Anna turned toward Mary but Sam stepped in to protect his mother. Anna stabbed Sam with a piece of wooden stick before Sam could pick up the knife.

Lily screamed in terror as she saw Sam lying on the floor, dying. She tried to stand but Anna simply waved her hand sending her flying across the room. Lily crashed against a wall and fainted. Once again, Anna regarded Mary and said that she was sorry. Mary looked terrified. Dean couldn't do anything as he was being manhandled by Uriel.

John suddenly appeared before Anna but he was different. He's Michael. Anna looked surprised to see Michael. Michael in John's body literally burned Anna alive on the spot with a chilly smile. Mary stared at Michael in wary. Michael simply made her unconscious then snapped his fingers to banish Uriel.

Dean demanded Michael heal Sam but Michael agreed if he will listen to him first. Michael is trying to make Dean understand their so-called duty. He told Dean that free will is only an illusion and that everything is set in stone. He's confidence that Dean will eventually say yes to him.

After enough talking, Michael healed Sam and sends him back to the future. "He's home. Safe and sound. Your turn." Michael said calmly to Dean. "I'll see you soon, Dean."

"But Lil…" Dean never got to finish his words as Michael touched his forehead and he felt himself pulled back to the future.

Lily woke up and noticed her brothers are gone. John is standing over her. He kneeled before her with a kind smile. "We need to talk." He said.

#

Dean and Sam are pressing Lily to tell them if Michael say something to her when she finally returned but Lily refused to say anything, said it was nothing important. Dean doesn't like it and said they shouldn't keep secret from each other. Lily still insisted that what Michael said does not matter because they will stop the Apocalypse.

Castiel appeared before them suddenly but shortly after loses his consciousness. Dean chuckled and made a joke about their "Team Free Will".

777

Dean finally found out that Lily has been seeing Max a few times now and keep in touch with him. Dean is not pleased and threatens to kill Max. Lily and Sam managed to calm him down. Dean decided to back off after Lily's outburst.

"Look! I know it's a freaking Apocalypse and that I should have focused more on this but that doesn't mean that we couldn't have a little life outside hunting. I mean it's the end of the world! Why can't we just have a little fun once in a while with our miserable life? We don't even know if we could survive this thing or not." Lily said. "And Dean, I like Max. I don't know if this will be anything serious but I would like to find out. Besides that friend rule of not dating your friend's family member thing is stupid."

Dean got silent at that. Yeah, they deserved a little break once in a while in their miserable life. If Max could really make his sister happy, why should he stand in the way of their happiness? Of course as her big brother, he's entitled to do that I-will-kill-you-if-you-hurt-my-sister speech to his old friend. "What is it with you chick and trying to find connection?" he said in annoyance.

A few days before Valentine day, Lily has arranged a date with Max who decided to come to the town she was in to have a little time together that night. But before that she has to go with her brothers to investigate a bizarre case of couple eating each other to death.

Valentine day is actually Dean's favorite day as he likes to go to a bar and hook up with lonely women but this year Dean actually refused to go and Sam is quite concerned with him but Dean dismissed his concern. Lily didn't notice because she was too excited about meeting Max today.

The siblings went to the morgue to examine the victims' bodies where Sam realized there is an Enochian marking on the victims' heart. Dean called Castiel for information and the Angel told them they have a possible evil Cupid on their hand. Dean told Lily to cancel the date with Max as he worried that they would start eating each other. Lily is annoyed but called Max anyway to cancel.

The siblings then proceed to have Castiel summon the said Cupid. The siblings are horrified when they finally meet Cupid, a fat naked guy who loves hugging them as oppose to handshake. It appeared that the Cupid himself does not realize what happened to the couple he marked as he usually go his merry way to 'bring happiness to other potential couple'.

Lily suddenly curious and asked if her match with Gabriel was Cupid's doing but he revealed that the match was their own doing.

Cupid revealed he's only following orders from Heaven to match couples with certain bloodline and certain destinies. Dean is upset when the Cupid mentioned about their parents who apparently Heaven's top priority arrangement and punched him. Cupid is upset and left.

Later, it's revealed that they were dealing with Famines. Everyone else including Lily and Sam became slave of their latest addiction, except Dean, who apparently remained immune to Famine. Lily tried to go after Max because she suddenly became obsessed with him and she wanted to kill him so that they can be in afterlife together forever. Castiel managed to incapacitate Lily before she does anything stupid. He knocked her unconscious for the time being. Sam is also under lockdown because his addiction to demon blood returned full force.

Dean and Castiel confronted Famine together but Castiel fall victim to Famine's magic. Sam came in time to rescue them using the demon blood he drank when Famine's demon attacked him and threaten Lily's life.

After killing Famine, Dean and Castiel put Sam on lockdown on the basement at Bobby's home. Lily continuously flinched as Sam yelling like crazy in the room. Dean looked sad and tired while Castiel looked helpless. Dean is off to the junkyard and started praying for someone, anyone, to help his brother.

Gabriel suddenly appeared as if answering Dean's prayer. He claimed he can help Sam. Dean doesn't trust him at first but eventually agreed to let him help as he no longer able to stand Sam's painful screaming. Gabriel gave Sam his blood to burn out the demon blood in him. The process is even more painful for Sam but once it's over, Sam felt cleansed.

Lily is surprised to see Gabriel and doesn't know what to make of it especially when Gabriel offered his help. He didn't want to fight his brothers but he agreed to help them figure out another way since God obviously won't help. Castiel still believe that God will help them much to Gabriel's dismay. However, Castiel's unwavering belief in God is contagious to which Gabriel agreed to help Castiel's search for God.

777

Lily point blankly said to Gabriel that she was seeing someone else and Gabriel joining their team won't change anything between them. Gabriel didn't say anything at that but he doesn't look surprise, if anything he looked way too nonchalant about it. Lily couldn't help but being upset when during the occasion she saw him, Gabriel is flirting with other women. She denied being jealous though when Dean teases her about it as he noticed that she's in bad mood during and after which they Saw Gabriel with other women. Lily glared at Dean for even suggesting it and asked if he would rather see her be with Gabriel rather than Max. That shut Dean up completely.

Gabriel spent his time to help Castiel's search for God but once in a while he likes to check in on the siblings, mainly Lily. He still flirted shamelessly at her but Lily just ignored him. The Archangel won't stop plastering her of when he gets to meet Max.

Gabriel finally met Max and he didn't like him. Lily is forced to introduce them and she told Max that Gabriel is a hunter just like them. When Gabriel is with her, he pointed that Lily doesn't trust Max because she didn't tell him the whole truth about her brothers and herself. Lily is annoyed and told him that it was none of his business.

Gabriel is wary around Max. He had a bad feeling about him and he told Sam about it. Sam told him that he was just jealous. Gabriel found that notion ridiculous, however Sam pointed that Gabriel looked cranky the other day when he saw Max danced with Lily at the bar. Gabriel once again denied being jealous.

Eventually it's proved that Gabriel is right about Max. Apparently Max belongs to a group of hunters who hates the Winchester for starting the Apocalypse in the first place. Max hated them because his family member got killed during one of the Apocalypse incident. Through a demon he interrogate, he found out about the Apoclaypse and the people who responsible for it. Ever since he has been plotting to get revenge on the Winchester, it's why he got close to Lily. However his first meeting with Lily and the one night stand they shared at the time was truly purely coincidental.

Two guys broke into the siblings' motel room, caught them off by guard. Max restrained Lily out of the way while his two other fellow hunters shot them to death. Lily screamed in anger at them but she couldn't do anything. The other two wanted to kill Lily but Max didn't let them, saying she's not the guilty one. Max left Lily alone with her brothers' dead bodies.

Lily called out to Gabriel and Castiel to help her brothers. Castiel's grace is weak so he can't go to Heaven especially since it would alarmed the other angels because he's already branded traitor and would be killed on the spot if seen. Gabriel's still an Archangel and not a fallen one like Castiel so he can actually sneaked into Heaven to steal back Dean's and Sam's soul.

In Heaven, Dean and Sam are hunted by Zachariah but are saved by Gabriel at the last minute. They went to the Garden and meet Joshua, the only Angel who still in contact with God. Joshua revealed what Gabriel had known all along that God doesn't want to be found and that He won't help stopping the Apocalypse. He also warned Gabriel that he can't defeat Lucifer and if he tries, he will die. Dean and Sam looked angry at Joshua's revelation but they can't do anything about it. Gabriel hauled their souls back to their bodies on Earth before Michael caught wind of him in Heaven and that he's helping the Winchesters.

Gabriel and the brothers break the news about God to Lily and Castiel. Lily's just too happy to see her brothers back alive and well and she hugged them to let the news really sink in. Castiel, however, looked devastated. For the first time in his long life, he cursed God and vanished before the others can say anything.

Gabriel actually is worried about his little brother and off to go after him. He found the angel at a bar later on, drunken as hell and still grumpy about the whole thing. Gabriel tried to comfort him as best as he can in his own way. He actually tried to get him laid with a woman but Castiel refused as he's more interested in getting drunk so he can forgot the pain.

Meanwhile, Lily noticed that Dean is in despair after Joshua's revelation despite putting on a brave front. Sam insisted that they will find another way to stop the Apocalypse. Lily really hoped that Sam is right.

777

A few days later, Lily is off into a bar, drinking alone with a solemn expression on her face as she reflect about things that happened these past few day. She remembered bitterly about Max's betrayal and drank some more.

Gabriel approached her and sat with her, deciding that she needs the company. He is concerned with her. Lily told him to go ahead say 'I told you so' about Max since he's been suspecting Max the whole time and everyone has been brushing his concern off. Surprisingly, he didn't say it as he just stared at her almost like he felt sorry for her. Lily is annoyed at his expression but didn't make comment on it as she choose to drank some more.

Lily, in her drunken state, started to ramble about how stupid she is and how she's done with love for good. She said she should have known that the Winchesters are cursed and doomed. Everything about them will never be normal. She rambled about her brothers' and her not-so-good track record in relationship. She talked about Dean's being right that she's an idiot for trying to seek connection with someone special and that now she know better. She actually forced Gabriel to have a toast with her about being done with love for good.

Gabriel sighed and helped her out of the bar and back to the motel where her brothers are. If Dean is being himself, he would have glare at the Archangel/Trickster for even being seen with his sister but right now he's just distracted. Sam helped Lily to bed and scolded her. Sam turned to Gabriel and said thanks for bringing Lily home and making sure she's safe. Gabriel snapped his fingers and vanished after take one last look at Lily.

The siblings are on a case. A mythological creature started to appear all over the world with the alarming rise of supernatural activity. The siblings are involved in a case with one of the said creatures. Gabriel appeared and decided to help out since Castiel is still off somewhere and won't come when called.

Dean is still distracted even Gabriel noticed that and surprisingly felt concern for him. He mentioned it to Lily when they ended up in a bar together with Sam. Dean preferred to be alone instead of being in the bar with them to hit on girls or drinking beer is a cause of alarm in itself.

After they finished the case, Gabriel vanished leaving the siblings and re-appeared later on. He suddenly asked Lily to go with him somewhere. Lily reluctantly went with him and surprised when he brought her into an abandoned factory where she saw Max all tied up in a chair and looking bruised. Max looked frightened as he saw Gabriel. He saw what he could do and what he had done to his friends, the two who shot the Winchester brothers.

Lily whirled around to face the Archangel in fury. "What did you do to him?"

"What he deserved." Gabriel said nonchalantly.

"Just let him go." Lily sighed and said.

"I will but first you go talk to him."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Don't you want to find out about why he did what he did?"

"I already know. He hates us."

"He hates your brothers, not you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Just…talk to him, alright? After that I will let him go."

"Wait, what did you do to the other two?"

Gabriel smirked. "I gave them their just dessert."

Lily glared at him. "You didn't!"

"Oh I so did."

"You promised when you joined us that you would stop your deadly prank!"

"It's not a prank. Think of it more like...judgment. I'm an Angel of Judgment, after all. Before I became a Trickster, I did do the occasional smiting of the bad people. Only this time, the judgment came with style." Gabriel said with an innocent grin. "And I didn't say I promise. I said I will cut down on it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You…you're impossible!"

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

Lily reluctantly goes and talks to Max. Max revealed that at first he got close at her in order to get back at her brothers but eventually he really has feeling for her but he can't just simply give up on his grudge against her brothers. Max said he's sorry but Lily didn't believe him that he's truly sorry and that is what she said to him. Lily unties him and told him to leave. She also warned her to never show himself in front of her and her brothers or else she will make sure he will be truly sorry. Max left hurriedly.

Lily sighed and turned around as she called Gabriel out. The Archangel/Trickster immediately appeared before her. She asked him the real reason why he took her here. Gabriel reluctantly said that he was worried with her with that talk about being done with love.

"Why would you care about that?" Lily asked in annoyance.

"Because you are turning into Phoebe!" Gabriel blurted out.

"Who's Phoebe?"

"She was betrayed and hurt by Cole to the point she decided to give up on love, much like you are right now."

Lily blinked in shock. "Wait, are you talking about Phoebe from the series Charmed?" She laughed so hard she nearly fell into the floor. "You actually watched Charmed?"

Gabriel doesn't look amused. "It was a good series." He said defensively. "And there are hot chicks in it."

Lily is still laughing. "Oh this is… Wait until Dean heard this..."

"Oh come on! What's so weird about me watching Charmed?" Gabriel asked with a cute pout.

That only made Lily laughed some more. After she calmed down, she looked confused now. "Wait, what made you think my situation is like Phoebe?"

"Aside from you telling me yourself that you're done with love? Come on, Lily, that guy back there is checking you out and giving you signal but you don't even care or notice."

"What guy?"

"My point exactly…"

Lily snorted. "So what? If I'm like Phoebe, what are you? Are you like my personal Cupid or something?"

Gabriel looked disgusted at the idea of him being Cupid. "God, no! I'm not one of those." He shuddered.

Lily scrunched her face as she remembered about the Cupid they meet before. "Oh, right…"

"I take it you have meet one of the Cupid then?"

"Actually, yeah…and eww…"

"You got the dreaded handshake?"

"We all got the dreaded handshake…"

The two shared laughter.

777

The siblings arrived at a small town where a female prophet called Leah warned and prepared the town people with the knowledge about Apocalypse and how to fight demons. Soon the siblings realized something is off about the prophet. Lily and Sam called Castiel to ask for information. Actually they also called Gabriel but he didn't answer. Apparently he's off somewhere following an important lead that he can't ignore. In the end, it was Castiel who appeared later that night, still drunken as hell. Lily and Sam are concerned about their Angel friend.

Castiel revealed that Leah is not a prophet. She's the Whore of Babylon, a creature from Hell that emerges during the Apocalypse and tries to condemn as many people as possible to eternal punishment in Hell by tricking them into committing Deadly Sins. Apparently only true servant of Heaven would be able to kill the Whore and none of them are a servant of Heaven, not even the two Angels on their side. They figured out Leah's father, a priest, can do it. However in the end it was Dean who managed to kill the Whore.

Sam is concerned about how Dean is able to kill Leah and asked him point blank if he actually considering to say yes to Michael. Dean denied it. However later on he takes off with the Impala leaving his siblings behind.

Lily and Sam are worried that Dean will really say yes to Michael and frantically trying to find a way to stop him but first they have to find him. Castiel can't really help because he had put that sigil on Dean's rib which effectively hidden Dean from them.

Gabriel appeared before them with very good news about how to defeat Lucifer but find out that Dean is missing. Lily begged him to help them find Dean. Sam has an idea as to where Dean might have gone. They went to Lisa Braeden's house. It appeared that Dean has indeed visited her for a while. He told her things that made her fear for him and tried to get him to stay but he had refused and left immediately.

To track Dean down, they separated for a while in their search for Dean. Gabriel is with Lily (obviously) while Sam is with Castiel. Sam and Castiel managed to find Dean but they were too late.

Dean has said yes to Michael.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Please be nice and leave a review if you can. Thank you. ^_^


End file.
